Elphaba (Cinderella Version)
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: After the death of her mother, Elphaba is under the cruel watch of her wicked stepfather, Her life soon changes when she meets Prince Fiyero, who holds a ball in the Emerald City. But when Elphaba is forbid to go by Frex, Elphaba got help from a few friends to attend the ball but what happens when Fiyero chooses Elphaba to be his bride? Will Elphaba accept it or will Frex stop her?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, A G Wicked here!**

 **Welcome to my Wicked parodied story of Cinderella 2015 version: Elphaba**

 **Here are the roles:**

 _ **Elphaba**_

 _ **Melena (Elphaba's Mother)**_

 _ **Frex (The Wicked Stepfather)**_

 _ **Pfannee (The First Wicked Stepsister)**_

 _ **ShenShen (The Second Wicked Stepsister)**_

 _ **Nessarose (The Kind Stepsister)**_

 _ **Fiyero (The Prince of Oz)**_

 _ **The King Of Oz**_

 _ **The Queen Of Oz**_

 _ **Madam Morrible (The Prince's Vizier)**_

 _ **Boq (Fiyero's Servant)**_

 _ **Glinda (The Fairy Godmother)**_

 _ **Dr Dillamond (Elphaba's Teacher/Friend)**_

 **Hope you all enjoy this story,**

 **CINDERELLA (C) BROTHERS GRIMM**

 **2015 MOVIE VERSION (C) DISNEY**

 **WICKED (C) Gregory Maguire**

 **STORY (C) A G WICKED**

* * *

 **Prologue: Elphaba**

* * *

Once upon a time in the Land of OZ, there was a girl called Elphaba Diggs and she saw the world not always as it was, but as perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic.

She was not like the other girls, from the moment she was born, she was...well...different. She was born with green skin with hair as black as raven, eyes as blue as the sea and lips as dark green as emerald.

Elphaba lived all alone with her mother, she never knew her father, Oscar Diggs, since he passed away, way before Elphaba was born. Melena Diggs, the mother of Elphaba, loved her daughter no matter what she looked like and took care of her with great love and care.

To Melena, Elphaba was a princess. True, she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom, whose borders were the house and meadow on the forest's edge where her family had lived for generations at Munchkinland.

Elphaba, however, was not always loved at Munchkinland due to most of the people finding Elphaba's green skin unnatural as they find the girl repulsive and freakishly looking. Melena hired an animal professor who home schooled Elphaba for safety reasons, a teacher by the name of Dr Dillamond.

Since he's being teaching Elphaba school subjects, he was fond of Elphaba as the girls were fond of Dr Dillamond for he was different like Elphaba too, he was one of the Token Goats in all of OZ.

Life for Elphaba was always amazing for her, no matter what others think of her for she has her mother and her friend by her side to help her guide the girl through the days.

Elphaba and Melena were having lunch after a home schooled class with Dr Dillamond as Elphaba looked at her mother and asked

"Mama, since you and Dr Dillamond look after me, who looks after you?"

The mother smiled at her bright eight year old daughter and reply "Fairy godmothers, of course"

"What's a fairy godmother?" Elphaba asked.

"A fairy godmother is a fairy with magical powers who acts as a mentor or parent to someone, namely people like us" Melena replied.

"Do I have a fairy godmother?" Elphaba brightly asked.

"Yes my dear, even you have a fairy godmother" The mother giggled to her child.

"And do you believe in them?" Elphaba questioned once more.

"I believe in everything" Melena nodded with a warm smile.

"Then I believe in everything, too" The green eight year old smiled back.

* * *

All was just as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so.

Elphaba was in her bed, one night, listening to her mother singing her favourite lullaby

"When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen, Lavender's green dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, You must love me, dilly, dilly, For I love you" Melena sweetly sings

"I love that song" Elphaba happily said.

"Your father used to sing me that all night" Melena replied.

"Mama, what was papa like?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, your father was a man of mystery yet full of wonders, he can create things that are nearly impossible to create" Melena explained.

"Really?" Elphaba interestingly asked.

"Yes, he created all sort of wonderful things, Did you know that he travelled in a great vehicle called a great balloon and he can go anywhere in Oz within minutes, he also makes a green elixir that can cure most illnesses if possible" Melena replied.

"Was papa a Wizard?" Elphba happily gasped.

Melena giggled motherly and reply "Yes my child, He was a wonderful wizard"

"What happened to him, mama?" Elphaba asked.

"He...He passed away...long before you were born" Melena confessed.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Elphaba apologized.

"Don't be my dear, you were bound to know sooner or later but I tell you this now, your father would be so proud of you" Melena assured.

Elphaba hugs her mother before Melena said

"Elphaba, my darling. I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer."

"What is it mama?" Elphaba asked.

"You must always remember this. Have courage and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power, more than you know and magic." Melena sweetly explained.

"Magic?" Elphaba asked.

"Truly" The mother nodded before cradling Elphaba "Have courage and be kind, my darling. Will you promise me?"

"I promise" Elphaba vowed.

* * *

True to her words, Elphaba stayed the same. For she remembered her promise to her mother. Have courage, and be kind. The months went by as Melena lately began to hope for more for Elphaba as she calls for her daughter over and the two sat together in the main lounge.

"Elphaba...I have come to the conclusion that it's time, perhaps...to begin a new chapter" Melena started.

"Indeed, Mother?" Elphaba tilted her head.

"You'll recall that some time ago, in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Sir Frexspar Thropp" Melena asked.

"The Governor of Munckinland? Yes" Elphaba nodded.

"Sadly his wife passed away a few months ago and he finds himself all alone with his daughters" Melena explained.

"Oh dear" Elphaba sadly said.

"You see Elphaba, Frex and I have being going out for the past few months and we're getting well connected with each other, so I thought I would allow him to...to..." Melena said.

"You're worried about telling me that you wish to marry him. But you mustn't be, mama, not if it will lead to your happiness" Elphaba assured her mother.

"You are such a bright wise little girl, Do you think I may be allowed one last chance, even though I thought such things were done with for good?" Melena asked.

"Of course I do, mother" Elphaba happily replied and hugs her mother.

"Frex'll merely be your stepfather and you'll have three lovely sisters to keep you company" Melena happily explained.

"Three sisters, wow, Now I have someone to play with" Elphaba giggled.

Elphaba continues to happily embrace her mother as she hopes that their lives will be getting better from here on out...

* * *

 **ELPHABA**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. The Step Family

**Chapter 1: The Step Family**

* * *

The big day came for Elphaba to finally meet her new stepfather and stepsisters as the eight year old brushes her hair to make a great impression on her new family members when she heard a carriage being pulled into the front lawn of their house as Elphaba looks out the window to see two carriages outside with her mother and Dr Dillamond waiting to greet them.

Melena sees two little girls coming out as she greeted them

"Welcome, girls. Welcome!"

The two nine year old sisters known as Pfannee and Shenshen curtsy before Melena as Pfannee, the overweight dark haired girl sweetly said

"You're very nice ma'am"

"You have such pretty hair today" Shenshen, the skinny brown haired girl commented.

"Why thank you darling" Melena thanked.

Soon two footmen helped out the third stepsister out of the carriage as she was in a wheelchair. Her name was Nessarose and like Elphaba in a way, she was born different, she hadn't got green skin for her skin was normal color like her stepsisters and Melena but her legs were crippled at birth, so for most of her life, the seven year old girl was bound to the wheelchair to get around everywhere.

"Thank you guys" Nessa thanked the footmen before wheeling herself to the others.

"Hello again Nessarose" Melena greeted.

"Hello again Miss Diggs" Nessarose greeted back.

"Welcome to my house. It's not much but its home" Melena happily said.

"It looks old" Pfannee said in disappointment.

"How long has your family lived here?" Shenshen asked.

"Over 200 years" Melena asked.

"And in all that time, they never thought to decorate?" Shenshen pointed out rudely.

"Shenshen, Pfannee, Daddy said not to be rude" Nessa firmly scolded her sisters before she turns to Melena and kindly add "It's a lovely home"

Suddenly the two carriages moved aside to the right as a third carriage was being brought in as well before Nessa said

"That's daddy right now"

The footman opens the door of the carriage before a tall bald-headed man appears out of the carriage, wearing a royal purple robe with black gloves. The man looks over to the house, examining it before he said

"How charming. How perfectly charming"

Elphaba's stepfather-to-be, Frexspar or Frex for short, is a man of power, titles and also a man of strong beliefs and judgement for he was the Governor of Munckinland after all. Frexspar walks to his daughters and future wife and kisses her before Melena said "So do you like it, Frex?"

"Your home looks delightful my dear, isn't that right girls" Frex replied.

"Yes daddy" The three daughters answered.

Frex looks at the animal professor and asked "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me" Dr Dillamond chuckled before extending a hoof out for Frex to shake.

"I'm Dr Dilamond, friend of Melena and your stepdaughter's home schooled teacher" The goat professor introduced.

"I see" Frex nodded, ignoring the hoof as Dr Dillamond soon puts his paw, The Governor turns to his fiancé and said "You never told me your daughter was home schooled"

"Well yes, it's kind of difficult to explain why but you'll see soon enough" Melena explained.

"So where is your daughter?" Frex asked.

"She's inside getting ready" Melena answered.

"Very well then, Shall we head inside?" Frex suggested.

"Of course" Melena nodded.

Frex turns to Dr Dillamond, who was greeting the girls, before the Governor said

"Wheel my little girl inside, will you?"

"Of course" Dr Dillamond nodded and starts to wheel in the little girl inside the house with her other sisters following after Nessa.

"I see you recently installed wheelchair flooring for my little girl" Frex spoke to Melena, impressed.

"Well I wish to make everyone feel right at home here and that includes Nessarose" Melena replied.

"Charming" Frex nodded.

When everyone arrived in the living room, Melena saw her eight year old daughter on the stairs. Elphaba walks to her mother and asked "Are they here, mama?"

"Yes they are, Are you ready to them?" Melena happily asked.

"Will they like me?" Elphaba asked, feeling nervous.

"Don't you worry my dear, they will love you no matter what" Melena assured her daughter.

The mother then re-enters the living room and said to the step family "Everyone, I want you all to meet my daughter, Elphaba"

Elphaba soon walks into the room as most of the step family were staring at Elphaba in a bit of bewilderment as they find her unusual and unnatural for a girl to have green skin.

"Elphaba, these are your stepsisters, Pfannee, Shenshen and Nessarose" Melena introduced.

"Hello" Elphaba kindly greeted.

"Hello" Nessa, out of the whole step family, greeted back.

"Did you eat grass as a baby?" Pfannee asked.

"Are you seasick?" Shenshen also asked.

"W-What?" Elphaba nervously stuttered.

"Girls, hush, don't be rude in front of your new stepmother" Frex hushed the two stepsisters.

"No girls, Elphaba was born this way, just like your sister, Nessarose, was born with her legs crippled" Melena explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" Elphaba apologized to Nessarose.

"It's OK" Nessarose replied with a smile.

"You all look beautiful" Elphaba commented on her three stepsisters.

"We know" Shenshen scoffed then giggles.

"You're beautiful too" Nessarose returns the comment to Elphaba sweetly.

"Beautiful? She's phosphorescent" Pfannee whispered to Shenshen, which made them giggled and snorted a bit.

"Girls, enough" Frex silences them a bit firmly.

Melena then turns Elphaba to Frex and said "And this man here is Frex, your stepfather"

"Please to meet you sir" Elphaba happily greeted the Governor.

The Governor just gave Elphaba a small smile in return and said

"You too Elphaba"

"I hope we can get along as a family" Elphaba wished.

"I'm sure you do" Frex nodded which made Dr Dillamond felt a little bit uneasy about Frex.

"Elphaba, why not show your sisters around the house and use the lift for Nessarose" Melena suggested.

"Of course mother" Elphaba nodded as she wheels Nessa away while her other stepsisters follow behind them.

"Prehaps I should tag along, in case Elphaba needs assistances" Dr Dillamond suggested.

"I suggest you should" Frex simply nodded.

"Thank you Dr Dillamond" Melena thanked as the professor leaves the room as well.

Melena sits next to her fiancé and happily said "I must say Frex, Your daughters are well brought up, despite your twin daughter's manners, which I'm sure they'll mature more with you around"

"Indeed, Pfannee and Shenshen may not too polite and well mannered but they're good girls" Frex chuckled.

"Indeed so" Melena agreed.

"I will be frank; you did not say your daughter was so...well...green before"

"Oh well, you wouldn't believe if I told you otherwise, most people don't and it's not her fault, she was just..." Melena nervously explained

"Born this way? Quite so" Frex grinned at his fiancé.

"I love my daughter, Frex and I hope you learn to accept her for who she is" Melena said.

Frex just smiles and kisses his wife before saying

"If that is what you wish, in fact, I purpose we have a grand party to relive the glories of your generations of this home and to rejoicify the news to all of Munckinland of our union"

"Frex, that sounds wonderful" Melena gasped happily.

"You do not need to fret about everything, I shall plan everything. Just think of it, you, me and my daughters, a new shiny era on Munckinland" Frex happily said.

"So Elphaba is now your daughter too right?" Melena asked.

The Governor just chuckles "Of course, whatever you say my darling" before he kisses his fiancé on the lips.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Life With The Thropps

**Chapter 2: Life With The Thropps**

* * *

Elphaba's stepfather, a prideful man as he was, set out to restore life, pride and honor to the house as he held a huge celebration for all of Munckinland to attend at the house to celebrate their engagement.

Frex was mingling with the high commoners while Melena is with her friends inside the house as the Governor spoke to the council.

"Gentlemen, I believe this is the start of a new era and for me and my daughters"

"Indeed and for your new wife" One of the high commoners nodded.

"Indeed, Melena is a quite a beauty" Frex agreed.

"And your daughter is interesting compare to her looks" Another high commoner pointed out.

"Yes, Nessarose is my precious little girl, a bright star in my eyes" Frex proudly said.

"Forgive me sir but I was talking about your new daughter, Elphaba" The second commoner pointed out.

"Elphaba?" Frex asked in confusion.

"Yes, Elphaba, the green skinned girl, she's an interesting young lady, Compare to her green skin, she is a lovely girl like her mother" The third commoner replied.

"Yes...Elphaba is...well...charming, just charming" Frex slowly nodded with a small grin.

Frex then announced: "Gentlemen, in years time, I shall retire from my position but know this! I will hand my Governor title to one of my daughters and they will rule the Munckinland with great power and lead the city within the next generation"

The men cheered at this before the fourth commoner raises his glass up and said "To Frex"

"To Frex" The commoners cheered.

"Cheers" Frex thanked as he clangs his glass gently to the other glass before drinking his wine.

Meanwhile Melena went into the kitchen with the servants before seeing Dr Dillamond who offered to help Melena with tonight.

"You OK Dr Dillamond?" Melena asked.

"Of course I am" The goat nodded.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us" Melena kindly thanked her old friend.

"I'd do anything for you, my dear old friend but if I may speak out" Dr Dillamond began.

"You may" Melena allowed him.

"I'm recently getting a bad vibe from your fiancé, he treats me nothing more but a servant rather than a friend" Dr Dillamond confessed.

"He'll open up to you in time, Trust me" Melena assured her friend.

"And what about Elphaba? Even since he met her, he's being acting a little distant towards her" The animal professor pointed out.

"He's not used to her yet, most people aren't when they first see Elphaba but he'll get use to her soon, you'll see" Melena promised.

Meanwhile at the upstairs floor, Phannee and Shenshen were in their rooms with the other girls and boys while Nessarose was in her room with Elphaba for they were mostly outcasts in the children's eyes.

"Quite a party going in there, huh?" Elphaba said to Nessarose.

"Yeah" Nessarose nodded.

"Why don't you join them?" Elphaba asked.

"I couldn't, they find me weird because of my legs and being stuck on a wheelchair" Nessa shook her head.

"I see" The green girl nodded.

"What about you?" Nessa asked.

"Me?" Elphaba asked before chuckling "Not really, they find me freaky and make fun of me cause of my skin"

"Why do people make fun of you because you're green?" Nessarose asked.

"I wish I knew" Elphaba sighed.

"I reckon you're normal to me" Nessarose admits.

Elphaba smiles at her stepsister and reply "Thank you, I reckon you're normal to me too"

Nessarose smiles at her stepsister before slowly wheeling next to her and embraces Elphaba who happily embraces back.

"It's nice to have a sister who cares, Phannee and Shenshen don't really much look out for me as I do for them" Nessarose said.

"Maybe because they're like monkeys" Elphaba whispered to Nessarose.

The two giggled together before Nessarose asked "Elphaba?"

"Yes?" The green girl asked.

"Do you know how you became green in the first place?" Nessarose asked her stepsister.

Elphaba looks down before she reply "Not really, My mother had no idea as well, I guess I was just born that way"

"If you had a daddy before, where is he now?" Nessarose asked.

"He died before I was born" Elphaba answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I recently lost my mother a while ago" Nessarose sadly replied.

"I know and I'm so sorry for your loss" Elphaba apologized.

"At least she's with the Angels of Oz now and I like Melena, she's so sweet" Nessarose said.

"Melena is our mother now and she will take good care of you like she does for me" Elphaba assured her baby stepsister.

"You're missing the party"

The little girls turn to see Melena at the doorway before Elphaba giggled

"Oh, I imagine it's much like all the other ones"

"Yeah, we're having our own party right here" Nessarose laughed.

"I can see that" Melena motherly chuckled before she sits beside her daughters.

"I was telling Nessarose that we will look after her" Elphaba explained.

"And indeed we will Nessarose" Melena happily nodded to the young girl in the wheelchair before she looks at Elphaba and said

"But you will have to do it on your own for now"

"Mama?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"You see, I had to leave for a meeting with a college of mine at the Emerald City and I must attend to it" Melena explained.

"So you're going away?" Nessarose asked in sadness.

"It's just for a few days and I will be back" Melena assured.

"I understand" Elphaba nodded.

"I decided to give you girls and your father each a gift, what would you like me to bring you home from abroad?" Melena said

"A lovely doll or teddy bear would be nice, please" Nessarose kindly asked.

"Of course darling, Your other sisters wanted new dresses" Melena replied which made the girls giggled before she turns to Elphaba and said "And what about you Elphaba?"

Elphaba thought about what she wanted until she smiles at her mother and answered her with:

"Bring me the first thing you see that reminds you of my father and me on your journey"

"That's a curious request" Melena giggled.

"Well, you'll have to take it with you on your way...and think of me when you look at it. So when you bring it back, it means that you'll be with it and that's what I really want, For you to come back, No matter what" Elphaba explained before hugging her mother.

"Elphaba, May I speak to you alone?" Melena asked.

"Sure mama" Elphaba said.

"We'll be back Nessa" Melena promised.

"Take your time" Nessarose nodded while playing with her dolls

Frex was walking by and near the doorway of Elphaba's room before he decided to eardrop on the conversation

"Elphaba, while I'm away, I want you to be good to your stepfather and your other stepsisters, even though they may be...difficult at times" Melena asked.

"I promise" Elphaba nodded.

"Thank you. I always leave a part of me behind, Elphaba, Remember that. You maybe green but you are the very heart of me and you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world" Melena kindly said to Elphaba.

"What about the other girls like Nessa?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh they're pretty as well but you are _my_ beautiful girl and I shall always love you for who you are...Who knows maybe you could the next Governess of Munckinland with the help of your stepfather" Melena replied before hugging her daughter.

"That would be sweet" Elphaba happily said

Frex, hearing the whole conversation, started to grow jealous and hostile of Elphaba for comparing her looks to his "perfect" daughter Nessarose and having Melena choose Elphaba to be Governor.

"How dare she compare that... _atrocious_ _thing_...to my beautiful Nessarose? There is no way I will allow someone as ugly as _her_ to be the next Governess of Munckinland whatsoever" He angrily thinks to himself

he couldn't understand why someone like Melena or anyone like her loves someone as, in his point of view, ghastly and unnatural as he sees in Elphaba and rather hoped that Melena would choose someone like his daughter Nessa.

For Frex only ever wanted to make Nessarose the perfect child for the family and wants her to be the future Governor of Munckinland. But he fears since Elphaba along with Melena are loved by half of Munckinland, they will choose her to be Governor instead of Nessarose now that he and Melena are getting married.

So in his heart, Frex cannot allow someone like Elphaba outshine Nessarose as he grow more hatred for the girl than he already does for her since the day he met the green girl which he despises her skin color as it was obscene to Frex and thus, an unnatural girl like Elphaba would ruin him in the face of the government of Munckinland.

A few days later, Melena was ready to leave for the Emerald City as the mother bidded her fiancé and her stepdaughters goodbye.

"Remember! A red silk dress, I simply must have it!" Phannee said.

"And a purple cotton dress for me" Shenshen also said.

Melena soon kisses her fiancé who then said "Stay safe my dear"

"I will darling" Melena nodded.

"Don't you have something to say to our precious girl?" Frex asked, wheeling Nessarose in

Melena smiles and cuddles Nessarose before she said

"See you soon Nessarose, be good"

"Ozspeed stepmother" Nessarose bided farewell.

Melena turns to Dr Dillamond and said "Take care of the girls for me"

"I will" The goat nodded.

Melena finally looks down at her daughter and embraces her before she said

"I'll miss you darling, Be good for everyone and remember that I love you"

"I love you too" Elphaba chocked as she tries to hold back the tears.

Frex watches upon the scene with private disgust before Melena soon puts Elphaba down next to Dr Dillamond and the woman got in the carriage as it then takes off to the yellow brick road.

Elphaba and her family watches as the carriage leaves out of their sight before Elphaba goes inside and heads to her room. The green girl started to cry on her bed as she already misses her mother so much, she wept for minutes before the young girl felt a presence behind her.

She turns to see Frex standing near her bed before she sniffed

"S-Sorry, I didn't you came in"

"I see you miss her already" Frex nodded as he sat beside her.

The stepfather got out a tissue and, from Elphaba's point of view, looked like he was about to give it to her, when the Governor puts the tissue near his nose and blows it before he sniffed

"Bit of a stuffed nose"

Elphaba nodded and shed a few more tears when Frex softly said

"Now, now, Mustn't blub...Dry your eyes and settle down"

Elphaba nodded as she wipes away the tears and sniffed "Yes, Stepfather"

"Oh, you needn't call me that" Frex started as Elphaba looks at the Governor who had a small grin on his face as he added

" _Sir_ will do"

Suddenly the two can hear Phannee and Shenshen arguing before Frex sighed

"Your stepsisters, minus Nessarose, have always shared a room. Such dear, affectionate girls"

"Are they always like this?" Elphaba asked.

"Through and through" Frex nodded.

Dr Dillamond then enters the room and said to Elphaba "Elphaba, it's time for your lessons"

"C-Coming Dr Dillamond" Elphaba said to the goat before she turns to her stepfather and said "Excuse me sir"

"Oh no hurry, Go enjoy your lessons with the goat" Frex chuckled

Dr Dillamond looks at Frex with much uneasiness before leading Elphaba out of the room. Frex soon looks at a small portrait of Elphaba and Melena before he turns it face down and whispering with malevolence

"Enjoy your lessons with that _goat_ while you can, girl, because things are about to change here soon, this is my home now"

Frex then leaves Elphaba's room and heads down to Melena's office where every document within this house is in store. Frex closes the door and locks it behind him so no one can get in and disturbed him

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Death and Will

**Chapter 3: Death and Will**

* * *

The next day Elphaba was reading one of her books from her room to Nessarose as she concluded the story with:

"And thence home, and my wife and I singing, to our great content, and if ever there were a man happier in his fortunes, I know him not. Thus ends Mr. Pepys for today"

"I do love a happy ending, don't you?" Nessarose cheerfully asked.

"They're quite my favorite sort" Elphaba agreed to her seven year old sister.

Soon they heard Frex entering the room with an expression of grief before he said "Girls, come to the living room at once"

The girls, confused and concerned on what's going on, obeyed as they rushed down to the living room where Phannee and Shenshen were with Dr Dillamond as the goat looks at Elphaba who spoke in confusion

"Dr Dillamond? What's going on?

Dr Dillamond sadly sighed before he leans down to Elphaba and sadly said

"Miss Elphaba, it's your mother...Th-There was a horrible accident near the woods that led to the Emerald City"

"W-What?" Elphaba asked in fear.

"Your mother's carriage lost tracked on the yellow brick road and the carriage crashed into the woods...your mother...she...she didn't survive the impact" Dr Dillamond.

Elphaba's heart sank greatly as Nessarose gasped in great shock for this while Frex just wore the face of grief with his other daughters.

"The people who saw the crash tried to save her but it was too later...To the end, she spoke only of you, miss"

"And us? Me and Nessarose too?" Frex asked.

"What about us dad?" Phannee asked.

"We're your daughters too" Shenshen pointed out.

"Yes them two as well" Frex nodded.

"I'm afraid she didn't last long...she only spoke of Elphaba and told the people to tell me to tell Elphaba...Have courage and be kind" Dr Dillamond explained.

Frex's face of woe remains while on the inside, his jealously and spite of Elphaba grows within that he finds it foolish for a mother to not included them in her final passing especially to his precious Nessarose

"Miss Elphaba, I was to give you this" Dr Dillamond said to the young girl and hands her a gift.

Elphaba opens the box up to see a green bottle that says "Miracle Elixir" before the goat added "It was what your mother brought that reminded her of you and your birth father"

"But what about my dress?" Phannee asked

"And mine" Shenshen added.

"None of that matters anymore...Your stepmother is dead" Frex soflty replied.

Elphaba tearfully looks at Dr Dillamond and sobbed

"Thank you...It must have been very difficult for you"

The green girl then runs upstairs into her room in tears before Nessarose sadly cries out her name to which did no avail as Elphaba slams her bedroom door and wept on the bed, mourning for her deceased mother.

As the days went by since the death of Melena, the funeral of Elphaba's mother is to be held today for most of Munckinland were getting ready to bid one of their favorite residents goodbye for the last time.

Frex and his daughters were getting ready for the funeral until when Nessarose got carried into the carriage, she looks at her father and said

"Where's Elphaba? We cannot leave without her"

Frex, to himself, didn't want Elphaba to show up to the funeral for he suspects that she'll make a spectacle of herself once arriving to her mother's funeral, thus he didn't want anyone to see her with him for he never considered Elphaba as a stepdaughter ever since he met her, due to her green skin and mostly loved by his deceased fiancé.

"I shall check on her" Frex replied and heads back inside the house.

The Governor goes upstairs to Elphaba's room and saw the green girl sobbing on her pillow before Frex quietly closes the door and locks it without Elphaba noticing as he leaves the house and got into the carriage.

"Elphaba is sadly not feeling so well due to her strongly grief, she has to stay inside to maintain her health" Frex explained to her daughters who said nothing in return.

Elphaba soon hears the carriages leave before she gasped in alarm, rushes to the door but cannot open it due to Frex locking it from the other side.

"H-Hello?! Hello! Somebody unlock the door! I need to go to my mother's funeral" Elphaba cried.

She rushes to the windows, opens it and cries out for Frex to halt the carriages but to no avail as they soon left for the cemetery. Elphaba soon sinks on her knees and begins to cry again for she will never say goodbye to her mother for the last time.

Hours later, Frex and Dr Dillamond were at the Coroner's building where the Coroner Munchkin is with the Barrister who starts reading the last will of Melena Diggs to the men.

"To everyone I've known and loved, If you are reading this then I am deceased and long gone. In addition to my family, I leave everything including the house and my heritages to...Sir Frexspar Thropps" The Coroner read out.

"What?" Dr Dillamond asked in confusion.

Unbeknownst to the people, Frex changed the will to inherit everything Melena owes, for she _was_ going to leave it all for Elphaba.

"How could Melena's will have being changed? I was there when she wrote it and besides, no offence to the Governor, she hasn't married yet, so technically she couldn't changed the will without me as her witness" Dr Dillamond explained.

"Well it is her will and this is no doubt her signature, so I'm afraid there is no evidences that tells that someone else like Frex could have changed it" The Barrister said.

"Well, I should confess that when I met my fiancé and since we were going to be married, Melena and I discussed and agreed to changed the will so for the time being, I can look after the house and everything she owes until the girls are at that certain age in the future" Frex sliver tongued his way out of trouble but the goat suspects Frex made the changes without Melena's permission and selfishly wanted to take everything from Dr Dillamond's poor beloved friend.

"I see, in that case, Everything shall be inherit to you, Governor, and we wish you all the best for your family" The Coroner nodded.

"I sadly cannot say the same for Elphaba, Since Melena and I haven't got married, Elphaba is not legally in the family" Frex 'sadly' sighed.

"Don't despair Governor, she is part of your family" The Barrister pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Frex asked in confusion.

"Well Melena did left everything to you and Elphaba is part of everything Melena had, so technically at this point, she is now your responsibility and is legally your stepdaughter" The Coroner explained.

Frex, on the inside, was not pleased at this news at all, she rather had Elphaba out in the wildness or in an orphanage for all he cares, he doesn't want anything to do with Elphaba. But if he denies Elphaba then he will be shamed and everything he worked hard for will be ruined. So Frex thought of another way to use Elphaba without having to do anything with that green girl as his stepdaughter.

"Very well, It shall be done" The Governor agreed with a small smile.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Cruelty

**Chapter 4: Cruelty**

* * *

Later on, Elphaba was still on her bed, weeping as she never got to the funeral thanks to her wicked stepfather, when Frex opens the door which made the green girl looked at the bald headed man and sobbed

"Why did you lock me in here, sir? Why couldn't I see my mommy one last time at the funeral?"

"Because...I didn't want you to make a scene of yourself in front of this family" Frex spoke.

"A scene? What are you talking about?" Elphaba sniffed.

"Now that Melena is dead, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to part of this family anymore" Frex simply responded.

"B-But why?" Elphaba whimpered.

Frex coldly looks at the girl and confessed "Because I don't like you at all, Elphaba"

"W=What d-did I do wrong?" The green girl sobbed more.

"It's not what you did, it's what you are...I mean, look at you! You are a freak! No girl should have such disgusting skin like that, your green skin is but an outward manifestorium of your twisted nature!" Frex hissed.

"S-Stepfather, Please!" Elphaba cried but was halted by a slap in the face by Frex who snapped "Don't interrupt me!"

Elphaba whimpered and looks on at the cruel Governor who wickedly continued "A girl like you should have being locked away from Oz's eye! A person like you is nothing but a monster, a sin, a wicked abomination!"

Elphaba cried more before Frex scoffed "And to think that your mother would choose you to be the future Governess over my precious Nessarose"

"If it means a lot to you sir, Nessarose can be Governess" Elphaba crocked through the tears.

"Oh she will and I will sure of that. I will not have you outshine my precious girl and if you do then you will regret the day you were born, witch!" Frex spatted venomously to Elphaba.

"Y-You promised mama that you be kind and understanding to me" Elphaba pointed out in fear.

"Your mother is dead so her promise is dead to me and if I had the chance, I would gladly throw you out in the streets for you to suffer and die for all I care but unfortunately I am stuck with you and if I did that to you then my pride and my place as the Governor will be ruined! So I'm going to make sure that I put you to good use for me" Frex coldly replied.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" The green girl whimpered.

"Things are going to change here, Elphaba, this is my home now and you will hence fore be my servant" Frex replied.

"S-Servant?" Elphaba gulped, not liking the sound of this.

"Yes, servant, which means you will do all the work for this family and tend to everyone of our needs" Frex explained.

"B-But I'm only eight years old, I don't know how to do most of the work stuff that adults do" Elphaba whimpered.

"Not my problem Elphaba and I suggest you learn fast because if you fail to do whatever I command, I'll see to it that you will be punished" Frex just shrugged coldly and was about to walk out when he turns to Elphaba and adds "And from here on out, this room will belong to Shenshen now"

"What?!" Elphaba cried.

"You hear me young lady" Frex scolded and was about to speak up when Elphaba grabbed the Governor's leg and cried

"Sir, please don't do this"

Suddenly she felt Frex's hand slapping her in the face again which stung Elphaba greatly as the wicked stepfather growled

"Do **NOT** interrupt me or even go against my orders, little toad, It's another thing I cannot stand is disobedience and rudeness...So you will do well to just obey and keep your mouth shut, is that clear?"

The green girl tearfully nodded before the Governor softly said with a stern look "You may pick five things for you to keep, after that, I shall sell the rest of your stuff for profit for my future Governess"

Elphaba, greatly upset, had no choice but to obey as she nodded before the Governor added "Now pick your five things, meet me downstairs and don't be too long"

The bald headed man left the room while Elphaba, powerless to stop Frex, got up and went to take the five things she wanted to hold dear.

Tearfully, she picked the teddy bear that her mother gave her for her birthday, next she chose the picture of herself and her mother together. Thirdly, she took her favourite book that her mother reads for her, the fourth thing she chose was the blanket that she likes to keep her warm at night and finally, she chose the green elixir that her mother intended to give to Elphaba before she died.

Soon the green girl sadly left her room for the last time while her two wicked stepsisters knew what was going on as they giggle harshly at her. For they, like Frex, hate Elphaba due to her green skin which they find disgustingly hideous, Nessarose, on the other hand has no idea on what's happening as she watches Elphaba going downstairs in confusion.

"Dad? What's going on?" Nessarose asked her father.

Frex smiles at his favorite daughter and reply "Your stepsister is being so kind to give her room to your sister so they don't argue much anymore"

He soon turns to the twins and said "Girls, go play with Nessarose for a while"

"Must we?" Phannee sighed in annoyance.

Their answers were met by a short glare from their father as the girls knew that he meant business before they giggled innocently and wheels Nessa back to her room. Frex then looks at Elphaba with spite and said "Another thing, you are to keep your distance from my Nessarose unless I say so...Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Elphaba sadly obeyed.

Soon the Governor took Elphaba downstairs to the basement as he opens the door and gently shoves Elphaba inside.

"This will be your room from now on and you are not to leave this room except for mostly the work I shall gave you everyday...Now be a good girl and stay in here" Frex harshly spoke before slamming the door behind Elphaba, locking it from the outside.

Elphaba looks around the dirty cold basement as it was completely big since Frex removed all of Elphaba's family heirlooms before the funeral of Melena Diggs. There was nothing but a small bed with a small pillow along with a chair and a small table for Elphaba, there was small window above the wall of the basement that leads a bit of the outside for Elphaba to have light in the room. There was also a tap with a cracked mirror for Elphaba to wash herself and a small bowl for her to use the toilet.

The green girl didn't like this new change one bit as she finally sees Frex for who he is, a selfish racist hypocrite who cares only for power and titles. Elphaba was powerless to stop Frex even if she told Dr Dillamond on what Frex is doing, Frex would make Elphaba and Dr Dillamond suffer more than he is already making her suffer.

She puts her items on the table before sitting on the old bed and weeps hopelessly throughout the whole day and most of the night. The next morning, Elphaba woke up to the sound of the door unlocking as she got up to see Frex with a small old blue maid frock.

"Well, seems you're up" Frex simply spoke before putting the frock on the table and added "This is what you will be wearing for now on and I shall add more of these everyday so you won't end up smelling horrible"

"Yes sir" Elphaba simply nodded, afraid of what's to come for her now that she is a prisoner of Frex's cruelity and wickedness.

"Now, get hurry up and get dress, then meet me at the living room for your first chore" Frex ordered.

"Yes sir" Elphaba repeated, not wanting to anger her stepfather.

Frex noticed something on Elphaba's face and said "Elphaba. what's that on your face?"

Elphaba went to the mirror and reply "It's just dirt from the basement bed"

"Do clean yourself up, girl, Being dirty like that makes you more hideous than you already are" Frex coldly commanded before leaving the room.

The green girl uses the water from the tap to wash herself clean before she looks at the frock and sighs "I hope this doesn't get worse"

Meanwhile at the living room, The twin stepsisters soon saw Elphaba coming in the room with her blue maid frock on as they giggled at her

"What are those rags she's wearing?" Phannee snorted.

"She looks so silly in them" Shenshen laughed at Elphaba.

The green girl ignores the wicked stepsisters as Phannee said deviously to Shenshen

"I've got a new name for her! Elpha-toad"

"I couldn't bear to look so dirty" Shenshen giggled before she came up with a name "Oh, Dirty Elphaba"

The girls laughed at Elphaba before Phannee squealed happily "I got it! I got it! Fabala! That's what we'll call you"

"Oh, girls, you're too much" Frex chuckled as he walks in the room before the twin stepsisters exit the room, leaving Elphaba and Frex alone who clears his throat and said in bitterness

"Now, here is your work for today...There's the large carpet in the main hall- Clean it! And the windows upstairs and down- Wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies..."

"Sir I-!" Elphaba spoke out.

"Don't interrupt me!" Frex barked and slapped Elphaba again who flinched in pain as the wicked stepfather added

"And don't forget to grab the vegetables from garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys...Is that clear?"

"Yes sir...M-May I ask you a question?" Elphaba whimpered.

"Make it quick" Frex sighed.

"Will there be a time for me when I can have something to eat?" Elphaba asked.

"You may eat when all the work is done" Frex replied.

"But all of that may take a whole day" Elphaba pointed out.

"Don't be greedy...Wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done, Elphaba? Or should I say, "Fabala"? Hmm?" Frex cruelly responded to which Elphaba sadly nodded.

"Go, now get to work" Frex sternly commanded before he leaves Elphaba alone...

Fabala...Names have power, like magic spells. And of a sudden, it seemed to her that her stepfather and stepsisters had indeed transformed her into merely a creature of ugliness and insignificance...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Drama

**Chapter 5: Drama**

* * *

The next day Elphaba was scrubbing the kitchen floors when Dr Dillamond, who arrived for the usual home classes for Elphaba and the other girls, saw her in utter shock as the goat professor helps her up and asked

"Elphaba, what are you doing?"

"Doing my chores..." Elphaba replied.

"Your chores? Since when is scrubbing the entire kitchen floors is a chore for a child?!" Dr Dillamond questioned.

"I'm a servant now, Dr Dillamond, Frex doesn't like me cause I'm ugly and a freak" Elphaba sadly confessed.

Dr Dillamond's suspicions on Frex now rang true as he was tempted to confront the wicked man and expose him for what he's doing.

"Fabala, did I say you can take a break?" A stern voice called out.

The two looked over to Frex with his daughters as the goat professor furiously goes to the Governor and scolded "I knew it! I knew you were nothing but the trouble since the day you came to this house!"

Frex glared at the goat but softly said "Girls, leave us"

The three girls went down to Elphaba as Frex hissed to Dr Dillamond

"Do you have any idea on who you're speaking to, goat?"

"I don't care who you are, Frex, I will not allow you to turn Elphaba into a slave! It's illegal for anyone to put their own child into hard labour and abusing her for your own greed and dishonesty towards her" Dr Dillamond hissed back.

"She is no child of mine, look at her, she's not human, she's a freak like you" Frex spatted.

"Excuse me?" Dr Dillamond asked, offended.

"You hear me...You animals don't belong in the streets, animals like you should be seen and not heard, Back in the good days of OZ, Animals and creatures like Fabala belonged in the wilderness where they do not infest our land with their filth and diseases" Frex scolded.

"How dare you! You claim to be a Governor of all Munckinland residents; your title represents friends to those who are in different culture! But now I know you are nothing but a racist hypocrite and I will see to it that all of Oz knows this" Dr Dillamond vowed.

"Now that's not a problem to me, you see, as this is now my house I'm not permitting animals to be in my house and to be sure you don't go to waste, I sold you to one of my good friends here" Frex smirked at the goat.

"W-What?!" Dr Dillamond gasped.

"Yes, I'm friends with a group that deals with animals like you to put them in their rightful place and since you are no longer useful to this family, I decided to do the right thing for you" Frex sneered.

Soon the two saw three men in grey coats before two of them grabbed Dr Dillamond and begins to drag him away.

"Thank you for doing busy with us, we'll be sure to make him of good use" One of the men said who gave Frex money for the selling of Dr Dillamond.

"Elphaba!" Dr Dillamond cried out while struggling to break free.

Elphaba saw Dr Dillamond being carried away as she rushes to help him but was held back by Frex.

"Dr Dillamond! What's happening?!" Elphaba cried.

"Have courage Elphaba! Have courage!" Dr Dillamond cried as he was being shoved into a caged cart before the two men took him away to the Outlands of Oz.

"Dr Dillamond!" Elphaba cried loudly.

"Fabala! Stop making a spectacle of yourself" Frex firmly ordered and forces Elphaba to sit on the chair.

The Governor then smiles at the other three girls and added "Girls, this man is your new home schooled teacher for now on"

Phannee and Shenshen happily greeted the teacher but Nessarose was growing uncomfortable with her father's changes especially towards her loving stepsister, Elphaba.

"Fabala, behave yourself and try not to talk so much" Frex ordered the sad green girl.

The Ozian Offical then stands near the table with a coated object and greeted "Good afternoon girls"

"Good afternoon" Phannee and Shenshen greeted back.

"More and more everyday with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress! For example, this is called a cage!"

He reveals this devise to the girls as there is a small Lion Cub trapped inside before he continues:

"Yes, you'll be seeing more and more of them in the future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good!"

"If it's for his own good, than why is he trembling?" Elphaba asked as she was concerned for the shivering cub.

"He's excited to be here, that's all!" The Offical chuckled and hits the cage with a stick to silent the poor lion cub. He then adds "As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion Cub this young is the he will never in fact learn how to speak!"

This greatly shocks Elphaba as she is scared to imagine a world where animals would be in cages, unhappy and alone.

"I wanna pat the cat" Phannee shouted out.

"OK then! Gather around!" The Ozian Offical cheered

The two girls gathered at the cage as Elphaba looks at Nessarose in fear and said

"Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?!"

"Fabala, be quiet" Frex firmly ordered.

"He does seem a bit agitated by that is easily remedied!" The teacher chuckled and got a syringe out for the panicking lion cub.

"Can you shut it up? It's giving me a headache" Shenshen whined about the cub's crying.

"What are we going to do?!" Elphaba gasped.

"We?" Nessarose asked in concern.

"Well somebody as to do something!" Elphaba cried.

Suddenly the cub shrieks and leaps at Elphaba's arms, shocking everyone around her. The green girl holds the cub close to her arms and quietly tries to calm the lion cub down.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Shenshen whined.

"I wanna pat the cat first" Phannee whined as well.

"Fabala, bring the cub back to the teacher" Frex commanded.

"Young girl, give it back right now" The teacher also commanded.

"Elphaba" Nessarose gasped in concern for her stepsister.

The green girl knew she couldn't let the man hurt and contain the cub so she angrily cried out "No!" before she rushes to the kitchen door, opening it and letting the cub run free before anyone could stop her.

"No! Stop him!" The teacher panicked.

"You're too late! He got away, he's free" Elphaba angrily exclaimed.

Frex, furiously at this, grabbed Elphaba by the hair, making her cry in pain as the angry Governor bellowed

"Which is more than you will, you pathetic little witch! You've been more trouble to me since the day you came to this family but I'll see to it that you will be punished for your foolish spectacle today!"

Soon Frex shoves Elphaba outside then chucks a basket out to Elphaba and sternly added

"Now, I want you to go to the woods past the cornfield and collect some fresh fruit out there and if you're not back by sunset, you'll get nothing to eat at all!"

Frex slammed the door and locks it behind her as the poor girl got up in tears, grabbed the basket and flees out of the house to the Woods of Oz.

Perhaps it was just as well that Elphaba's step family were cruel. For had she not being ordered to the woods, she might never have met someone that will make a slow significant change for Elphaba.

Elphaba passes the cornfield and saw two paths leading in different directions as she wipes her tears away and sniffed "W-Which way now?"

"Pardon me! That way is a nice way"

Elphaba turns around as all she can see is a scarecrow with its hand pointing to the right.

"Who said that?" Elphaba called out, looking around the area.

"It's pleasant down that way, too"

Elphaba turns back to see the Scarecrow pointing in the other way and asked to herself:

"That's weird, wasn't that scarecrow pointing the other way?"

"Of course, people do go both ways!"

This time the green girl saw the scarecrow pointing both ways before Elphaba looks at the scarecrow closer and noticed that the face was more of a young boy as she then realized it was a boy inside a scarecrow's clothing

"Excuse me, You did say something, didn't you?" Elphaba said to the boy.

"No I didn't!" The boy replied.

"Yes you did" Elphaba responded in confusion

"No I didn't" The boy denied.

"You did so" Elphaba said in annoyance.

"I didn't say anything" The boy still denied.

"Yes you did, You're speaking to me now" Elphaba snapped.

"Oh what do you know! I am speaking now! My bad" The young boy chuckled in embarrassment.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" Elphaba asked a bit firmly.

"That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind, it's like I haven't got a brain" The boy answered.

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Elphaba scoffed.

"I don't know! But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?" The boy replied.

"Yeah" The green girl slowly nodded.

The boy stared at Elphaba, who notices this and knew he was staring at her because of her being green skin. The green girl was really not in the mood for this as she annoyingly sighed

"What? What are you all looking at? Oh—do I have something in my teeth? Alright, fine—we might as well get this over with: No, I'm not seasick; yes, I've always been green; no, I didn't eat grass as a child-!"

"Whoa, whoa! What's your problem?" The boy asked in confusion as he hops out of the scarecrow.

Elphaba looked at the boy who had gingered hair, freshly pinked skin and had dark green eyes. The boy looked like a simple farmer in Mucnkinland to Elphaba's view as she asked "Who are you?"

"Name's Yero, what's your name?" Yero introduced.

Elphaba wonders if he should tell him her name since she was warned by her mother to not to talk to strangers alone but yet she decided to keep the words within her of having courage and be kind. So she looks at Yero and introduced herself with: "My name is Fabala"

"So, Fabala, May I ask on why you are green?" Yero asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was born that way" Elphaba shrugged before she looks at Yero and asked "Why were you hiding in that scarecrow?"

"Don't know, got bored and I wanted to scare the crows" Yero shrugged.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Cause it's fun" Yero said.

"But wouldn't it be mean of you to scare the crows like that?" Elphaba questioned.

"There's just crows, so what?" Yero shrugged again.

"So how would you like it if I scared like you were going with the crows? It's not very nice, Crows have feelings too like me and you" Elphaba spoken out a bit firmly to Yero.

"Whoa, gees, what is wrong with you? Are you always grumpy?" Yero asked, raising his hands up a bit in defense.

Elphaba took a deep breath and calms down before she reply: "I'm sorry, I'm not having a good day"

"Why's that?" Yero asked.

"I had to pick some fruit up for my family but I don't know where to go" Elphaba replied.

"I see...well if you want, I can show you where some of the best red fruits are" Yero offered.

"Red fruit?" Elphaba tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah you know, the round red ball-like kind of fruit...Something that begins with an A" Yero tried to explained but has trouble remembering the word.

"Um, you mean apple?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Apple! That's right" Yero happily responded.

"I see" Elphaba slowly nodded as he was confused on whenever, in a figurative way, his head is really made of straw.

"So, how about it, Would you like me to show you?" Yero offered Elphaba.

The green girl took a moment to decided if she could trust the boy but at the feeling of her stomach growling, she decided to take her chances and answered with: "OK"

"Awesome, just follow me and we'll be there in no time" Yero cheered and was about to lead the way when he trips over the wooden fence and fallen on the dirt, face front.

"Are you OK?" Elphaba asked.

"Yep, happens all the time" Yero nervously chuckled and wiped his face clear while Elphaba softly giggled at Yero and follows the boy deep into the woods

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Bravery and Kindness

**Chapter 6: Bravery and Kindness**

* * *

A few minutes later, Elphaba and Yero approaches the starter path of the woods before the green girl saw a few trees with apples hanging from the branches as Elphaba happily cheered

"Look! Apples!"

"Well there you go, I told you I know the way" Yero happily said.

They went to the apple tree as Elphaba happily took an apple from the tree when suddenly a tree branch smacks the green girl's hand. Elphaba yelped in pain, dropping the apple on the ground before the duo saw the tree opens its eyes as it grumpily spoke

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We've been walking a long way and-!" Elphaba started but shook her head as she realizes she was talking to a tree as she asked

"Did you say something?"

"Of course I spoke! What am I? A mute?" The tree scoffed.

"No it's just we never heard a tree spoke where we live" Yero replied.

"I see...So you two were hungry huh? Well how would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?" The tree grumpily replied.

"Sorry, we didn't know" Elphaba apologized

"Come on Fabala, you two don't want any of those apples" said Yero.

"What do you mean by that?! Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?!" The tree angrily snapped at the boy.

"Oh no, it's just that we don't like little worms!" Yero playfully teased.

"Why you!" The tree growled as the duo jumped away from it.

"Oh, so much for not getting us into trouble" Elphaba sarcastically said to Yero.

"Just shush for a minute, I'll show you how to get apples" Yero whispered who then sticks his tongue at the tree as it angrily threw apples at them.

"Hooray! I guess that did it! Help yourself" Yero laughed as he starts grabs some apples and passes them to the green girl but Elphaba puts the apples down which confused the boy.

"No, I don't want to take things that belong to someone without permission" Elphaba refused.

"Fabala, he's just a tree, He doesn't have those apples with him anymore" Yero added.

"Just because it's not human, doesn't mean it has feelings and it's just wrong to steal something without asking kindly even if it is a talking tree"

Yero looks at Elphaba then to the tree and softly said "I think you may have a good point"

"Exactly" Elphaba nodded before turning to the tree and added "We're very sorry about this"

"Yeah, sure, now get lost little toad" The tree scoffed.

Elphaba was about to leave with a offended Yero when they heard a booming feminine voice. "Now hold on a clock-tick"

The children quickly turn around to see a larger tree near the grumpy tree as it spoke firmly to the smaller tree.

"Who do you think you are? Scaring and insulting those poor children; I'll admit the boy does need to learn some manners but I'll excuse him for now and as for the girl, she kindly refused to take your apples as well as apologize to you and this is the thanks you give them?"

"Oh don't you lecture me, old bark, these apples belong to me and me alone" The smaller tree growled at the larger tree.

"Wrong! The apples belong to those who simply ask for them, they're to be share with others. Not to keep it all to yourself and besides, your apples would just wither and die like flowers eventually then new apples would grow on you and the whole process goes over and over again. So what is the point of keeping them to yourself?" The larger tree explained.

"Brats like them don't deserve apples, they are just thieves" The smaller tree grumbled.

"They are only children, you fool, they have much to learn and plus your bad temper and throwing apples at those poor kids is terribly cruel of you" The larger tree barked at the smaller tree.

The grumpy tree remained silent as the larger tree smiles warmly at Elphaba and said to the girl "Come forward my dear"

The green girl nervously approaches the large tree who then spoke: "Are you looking for some apples?"

"Yes, my family need some fruit and I cannot seem to find any fruit around the woods but here" Elphaba responded.

"Would you like some of my apples then?" The large tree sweetly offered Elphaba.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba nervously giggled.

The larger tree leans one of its branches down, revealing some deliciously round apples as it then spoke happily

"Go ahead and take some, after it, It's food for those who need it after all and it would go to waste thus replacing them with new apples, should those apples not be pick for too long"

"Thank you so much and I am sorry for upsetting your friend" Elphaba replied while looking at the smaller tree.

"Oh don't mind that tree, it's always moody around some people especially children" The larger tree said.

"Well we are very grateful for this, aren't we Yero?" Elphaba said as she turns around to see that Yero is gone.

In confusion, Elphaba called out Yero's name before she suddenly hears the boy screaming and then came a sound of roaring from a near distant.

"Oh my! I think that poor boy has got into trouble with a wild animal" The larger tree gasped in alarm.

"Yero!" Elphaba cried and follows the cries of Yero through the woods.

The green girl then saw Yero being cornered by a ferocious lioness; Elphaba then sees a familiar animal under the lioness's hind legs, it was the same cub she saved from the cruelty of the Ozian Official.

"It's that cub..." Elphaba gasped before looking at the lioness then added "And that must be his mama"

"Fabala! Help me!" Yero panicked.

"What did you do?!" Elphaba cried.

"I just wanted to play with the cat, I didn't mean to upset it's mother" Yero exclaimed in fear.

The lioness roars at the crying boy before Elphaba screams "Don't hurt him" which made the lioness turned in a quick glaze at the green girl and threateningly growls at her.

Elphaba slowly kneels before the lioness which starts to slowly approach the frightened girl before Yero went behind a tree and watches over the scenario in fear. Elphaba slowly and carefully got out an apple and gently rolls it halfway to the lioness who hisses with caution; the green girl then lies down on her stomach and keeps her head up a bit, in hopes that the lioness doesn't hurt her.

The female feline sniffs the apple and slowly took a bite out of it before the mother lioness then notices her cub approaching Elphaba and sniffing her. The girl didn't move and allowed the cub to smell her since she did not want the mother to think of her as a threat.

The cub mews at Elphaba and nuzzles his head at the girl's hands before Elphaba soon realized that the lioness was facing her directly up close. The girl was trying her best not to scream or do anything rascally when suddenly the cub was mewing at his mother as it was communicating with the lioness.

Soon the female feline gave Elphaba a long stare before she slowly carries her cub by the scruff of the neck in her mouth, without hurting him and walks away with her cub, leaving Elphaba unharmed and safe. Yero sighed in huge relief and rushes to Elphaba, asking the green girl in concern "Are you OK?"

Elphaba sternly looks at the boy and slapped him in the face as she exclaimed "What were you thinking?! You could have being killed!"

"Sorry, I didn't expect that the mother was so protective of its child" Yero apologized while rubbing his face.

"Are you really brainless because most kids in Oz by your age knows to not approach a dangerous animal's cub, less you have a death wish" Elphaba scolded.

"Look...I'm the brightest kid in the world, OK? I try to understand how things are but...I have trouble understanding things properly" Yero confessed.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"My teacher, she's always so impatient with me and doesn't give me enough time to understand how the world works and my parents, well, if you met them, you would understand why I'm like this" Yero explained.

"Yeah...I guess I would" Elphaba nodded.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess and I want to say thank you so much for saving my life" Yero thanked with a smile.

"Just promise me you won't do something like that again" Elphaba asked.

"I promise" Yero vowed before the two children hear an owl hooting through the woods; the boy then added

"Come on, we better get out of here before we bump into more wild animals"

"I agree" Elphaba replied as they head out of the woods and returned to the cornfield.

"Well thank you once again for you did to me back there, you taught more than what my teacher would have done" Yero chuckled.

Elphaba giggled before she responded with: "Yero, I want to thank you for helping me today, you're a great person"

"You too Fabala" Yero nodded with a smile. He soon got out some money out of his pocket and hands it to Elphaba as he said "Here, take this as a gift for what you done for me back there"

"I...I really shouldn't" Elphaba softly refused.

"Fabala, you saved my life! I would have being dead by that mad cat if it wasn't for you" Yero replied.

"It's a lioness actually" Elphaba pointed out before she decided to accept this act of kindness from Yero and added "OK then, thank you Yero"

"No thank you Fabala" Yero thanked as both children smiled at one another.

"Well goodbye" Elphaba bid farewell as she was about to leave when Yero called out her name, which made the green girl turn back at him once more.

"I hope to see you again" Yero said with high hope.

Elphaba's smile widens and reply" "And I, you"

Soon the two children head off in their own ways and just for this moment, they hope that they will see each other again, for as of today, they have both considered each other as positively friends.

Elphaba arrived back at Munckinland as she passes by the streets before seeing something that reminded her of something; it was bottle of green elixir that her mother brought that reminded Melena of Elphaba's birth father and her daughter as well. The green girl then decided to use her money to buy the elixir and to her surprise, this bottle came with a recipe to create homemade green elixir.

This brought a smile to Elphaba as knowingly she'll suffer more from Frex's abuse and slavery, at least she can be able to survive from the pain and suffering with the elixir's power within the potion and she can cook some more of it herself now.

On her way home, she passes by the Munchkinland doctor's small cottage to which she notices a family by a bedside, gathering around an ill man who is dying slowly from a great illness. The green girl then saw a blonde girl, sobbing as the mother of the blonde girl argues to the doctor that they don't have know any medicine that can be helpful for the father.

Elphaba soon looks at the elixir and decided to do the right thing as she slowly places the elixir by the window, which soon caught the blonde girl's attention as she took it in confusion before she presented it to her mother.

The mother looks at the elixir, confused on how it was in the house, but soon decided to take the chance to use it for the father; soon the mother gave the father a large dosage of the elixir and after a while, the doctor check up on the father and gasped happily

"His fever's going down and his heart rate is returning to normal, he's going to make it"

The family happily cheer with joy as the doctor asked "Why didn't I think of buying this before, this could really help a lot of the people here"

"Glinda, dear, where do you get this bottle?" The mother asked.

"It was by the window with the other vases" Glinda answered.

Soon the blonde girl walks to the window and looks outside before noticing Elphaba near the door of the house. Elphaba sees Glinda before smiling at her and making a silent gesture to her mouth with her finger as in kindly saying "Shush and please don't tell anyone" before walking home with the basket of apples.

Glinda knew that this green girl was responsible for the green elixir as she happily smiles at the girl and looks up to the sky and said

"Time Dragon Clock, hear my wish, I wish that this green girl will grow up to be beautiful and continue to be kind like she was for me and my family today..."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 7: Ten Years Later**

* * *

As the years gone by, Elphaba continues to work as a slave to the Thropps but despite the abuse, the hard labour and the bitterness she gets everyday mostly by her stepfather and the twin stepsisters, Elphaba grew up to be a beautiful woman with the help of the green elixir she manages to brew every night with her ingredients she hides outside her basement window.

She uses the elixir to heal her illnesses as well as the pain and bruises she gets from her stepfather whenever she does something that does not please Frex at all. Despite all this, she remembers her mother's words, have courage and kind; and even though most of the Thropps don't deserve her kindness, Elphaba continues to treat the household like her family and never disobey their wishes.

Nessarose grew up to be, in father's words, a tragically beautiful woman and yet she is the only family member that treats Elphaba with kindness and respect but is sometimes hush down by her father since he hated Elphaba bonding with Nessarose, fearing that to be friends with someone hideous would ruin Nessarose's reputation as the future Governess of Munchkinland.

Like Elphaba, Nessarose, too, is a victim of Frex's selfish needs; despite being loved and the favourite of Frex's, she felt that Frex loved her not as who she wishes to be but what Frex sets her out to be. A jewel in his eyes that has to be shined on the world yet Frex blindly ignores Nessarose's true feeling and always put her future to motion and planning instead of Nessarose truly wants; to be a happy family.

The ugly stepsisters still continue to be nasty and spiteful of Elphaba as they enjoy giving her lots and lots of chores for their own selfish needs. They, too, long for their father's affection but are always ignore or pushed aside by Frex's unconditional love for his perfect daughter Nessarose.

Elphaba still sees Yero every week ever since Frex makes Elphaba stay outside for half of the day whenever he and his daughters go outside of Munchkinland for the day. The green girl, who still addresses herself as Fabala to the boy, often helps Yero with his studies since the boy has some trouble with his schoolings due to his extreme carefree personality.

Elphaba slowly got use to this since she enjoys helping Yero out while the two enjoy the days they spend with each other playing, chatting and helping out one another in various ways. As the years go by, they begin to develop strong feelings for one another but lack the will power to reveal it to each other but little did they know that their strong friendship will soon be turn into something more.

One day, Elphaba was washing the windows in the living room as Frex was making sure Nessarose was ready for her annual classes about being the Governess of Munchkinland.

"My precious little girl, how you have grown to be a beautiful woman" Frex phrased.

"What about us, papa?" Phannee asked.

"Are we not beautiful too?" Shenshen also asked as they each fan each other with their fans, smiling.

"Of course my dears" Frex simply answered.

"Can't say the same for Fabala, though" Shenshen giggled.

"Yeah, the green just becomes greener" Phannee mocked the servant girl.

"Well I reckon Elphaba's grown beautiful too" Nessarose speaks out for her stepsister which made Frex chuckled "My dear, you always know when to tell the best jokes to me"

"But I wasn't—" Nessarose started.

"Now no time to waste, we must get you ready for the annual Munchkinland festival" Frex happily said before he turns to the twins and simply add "Make sure she is ready"

"Must we?" Phannee whined.

Frex gave the twins a dark glare as the girls gulped and hurried along with Nessarose to get her ready for the festival. Elphaba continues washing the windows before the Governor sat down and said

"Fabala, pour me a glass a wine"

"Which bottle, sir?" Elphaba asked.

"The usual one" Frex replied.

The green woman got out a wine glass and a bottle of raspberry wine as she got to the bald headed man and pours the wine into the glass before she puts the bottle away and returns to cleaning the windows.

"Fabala, while we are away at the festival, I want you to collect the usual fruits we need and be back before sunset when we get home" Frex said with firm command.

"Of course sir" Elphaba obeyed with a smile.

"You seem a little happy Elphaba" Frex suspiciously pointed out.

"Well...I like the fresh air, sir" Elphaba explained.

"Of course you do..." Frex sighed as he rolls his eyes before he got up and goes to Elphaba and firmly add "Just remember, you are going out on orders, you're not out there to fool around"

"Of course not, sir, I've being your servant for the past ten years" Elphaba softly pointed out.

"Yes and that is what a creature like you shall always be to this family, Fabala" Frex smirked at the green girl and walks away.

Later on the Thropps were ready for the Munchkinland festival as Elphaba got her basket ready to go back outside Munchkinland for her usual chore, hoping that Yero is still out there today, waiting for her to come.

The green woman heads outside before the Thropps arrive out to the carriages and just as Elphaba was about to leave, she heard Frex coldly warning her "Remember, return by sunset or there will be trouble"

Elphaba slowly nods and walks on the path of the yellow brick road as the Thropps head off to the festival; Elphaba did not care about the festival as she is happy to be away from the cruel wicked stepfamily for the time being, she heads out to the cornfield and waits a while for Yero to come.

The green woman soon feels that Yero is nowhere to be around as she looks around the cornfields near the woods and calls out Yero's name when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and screams in alarm, trembles back and falls over the fence to which Yero came out of the cornfield to check on Elphaba.

Suddenly Yero saw a carriage coming straight at Elphaba without knowing she's on the road, he rushes to the green woman and manages to pulls Elphaba off the road before the carriage passes by them before they heard someone yelling out to watch where they're going.

The young man looks at Elphaba and asked "You OK Fabala?"

"I'm fine but you shouldn't have scared me like that" Elphaba responded a bit firmly.

"I was playing with you" Yero said.

"Well I've could have being run over by that carriage you know because of that" Elphaba argued a bit.

"I realize that too and I'm sorry! You think I'm really stupid don't you?" Yero argued back.

"No, not really stupid" Elphaba shook her head.

"Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?" Yero asked, sitting on a fence beam.

"I don't cause commotions, I am one!" Elphaba sighed.

"That's for sure" Yero joked.

"So you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?" Elphaba asked.

"No! What I'm saying—" Yero tried to explain.

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much?" Elphaba firmly asked.

"Look, all I meant was—" Yero tried again.

"Do you think I don't know how easier my life would be if I didn't=?" Elphaba interrupted Yero.

"Do you ever let anybody else talk?!" Yero exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry..." Elphaba apologized.

"I was only joking around, Fabala, you know me" Yero said.

"Yeah but even when we got older, you're still carefree and such as you were when we first met" Elphaba pointed out.

"So?" Yero asked.

"So no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be—" Elphaba started.

"Excuse me, there's no pretence here: I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow" Yero said.

"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy" Elphaba pointed out.

"Fine if you don't want to see me today—" Yero sighed and was about to go.

"No, I do!" Elphaba protested when she suddenly trips over a yellow brick on the road; Yero catches Elphaba in his arms and both looked one another closely.

From that moment, they started to feel something different within themselves as if they are slowly falling for one another before they came to their senses and step away from one another, clearing their throats.

"Thank you for catching me" Elphaba thanked.

"No worries" Yero replied before he looks at the woman and asked

"So you still want me to help you get fruit as usual?"

"Sure" Elphaba nodded before she follows Yero into the woods and collected fruits from the friendly trees once more.

When they got back to the corn fields, Elphaba looks at Yero and asked "What do you want to do now?"

"Well I have to be home soon, I promise my folks that I'll be back early to do something with them" Yero replied.

"Oh, OK" Elphaba nodded, understanding what Yero needs to do.

"So, same time, same place, next week?" Yero asked.

"As always" Elphaba happily nodded.

"See you soon, Fabala" Yero bid farewell.

"You too, Yero" The woman said with a smile and walks off back home.

When Elphaba got home, she notices the carriage that the Thropps were on for the festival was at the front porch of her home. Nervous and confused, the green woman goes inside the house and notices Frex standing near the living room with his arms cross, looking furious.

"S-Sir?" Elphaba asked, knowing that Frex mad at her means trouble.

The Governor goes over and slapped Elphaba hard in the face and angrily snapped "You think you can make a fool of yourself everywhere you go?!"

"W-What are you talking about sir? I was getting fruit for you" Elphaba stuttered.

Frex angrily slapped her again and hissed "Don't lie to me, wrench, one of my partners in the Munchkinland government spotted you on the road near the cornfield on his way to the Festival and you nearly got him crashed into you"

"Sir, please I can explain" Elphaba whimpered.

"Don't interrupt me, Fabala!" Frex bellowed before he leans forward to the scared servant and coldly added "He also told me you were with a young man...So is this what you've being doing all those times outside the house? Hmm?! Slacking off to see some boy?"

"W-Why are you angry about this?" Elphaba asked.

"Because everyone started to ask me about you and when my partner told me about your little stunt that scared him, he refuse to help my precious daughter to become the future Governess since he doubted that I couldn't raise this family right" Frex angrily explained.

"It was an accident, I'm so sorry" Elphaba apologized.

Frex grew angrily as he grabbed Elphaba and hissed "Who is that boy?! Why is he with you?! Speak!"

"H-His name is Yero, he's just a simple farmer and he's my friend" Elphaba explained.

"Friend? Ha! Who would want to be friends with a vile toad like you?" Frex spatted.

"He does" Elphaba said.

"Don't be so naive Fabala! You have no friends, you have no one to look out for you! You are nothing but a ragged servant girl because that is what you are and that is what you will always be" Frex cruelly replied.

Elphaba sadly looks down at the ground before Frex firmly added "And from this day forward, you are never to step foot outside this building again"

"What?!" Elphaba cried.

"Don't what me Fabala, You've embarrassed this family today and you shall be punished for your foolish behaviour" Frex bellowed and grabbed Elphaba by the dreadlock on her hair, dragging the agonized green woman down to her basement room.

"You will stay in this house and you will never see that boy again" Frex angrily snapped at Elphaba as he shoves her in the room before he furiously added

"And for ten years of slacking off and lying to me all this time, you will not have anything to eat tonight"

The wicked stepfather slammed the door and locks it as Elphaba rushes to the door, bangs on it as she pleaded Frex to not do this to her but knows that it is useless to change his mind.

Elphaba sadly lies on the bed, sobbing, for Frex has once again destroyed the happiness that Elphaba had; now she has lost her only friend forever as she wishes that good things will come back to her real soon but like every other wish she makes, they all never come true for her.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Emerald Palace

**Chapter 8: Emerald Palace**

* * *

Two months have passed and Yero sadly waits for Fabala who could never came back since Frex found out about their friendship and forbid the poor girl from leaving the house again to save his 'pride and image' as well as Nessarose's image in order for her to be Governess of Munchkinland,

The young man sits on the fence of the cornfield every week whenever he comes to Munchkinland and waits for Fabala yet she never came all those days since then.

"How could she just disappear like that? She couldn't had left without telling me or even saying goodbye" Yero said to himself.

"Excuse me sir"

The young man turned to see a guard standing beside him, saluting him as the guard spoke

"You are requested to return immediately to the Emerald Palace, Prince Fiyero"

"Ssssh! It's Yero, captain, Yero...I don't want anyone outside around here knowing I'm out and about" The prince formally known as Fiyero shushed the captain of the guards.

"Of course, my apologizes, _Yero_ " The captain bowed.

"So my parents are here then with you?" Fiyero asked as he brushes his sleeves up with his hands.

"Negative sir, I, along with the guards, arrived with your Grand Vizier, Madam Morrible" The captain answered.

"Of course she is" Fiyero sighed as he didn't find Madam Morrible to be likable to him, not one bit.

Madam Morrible was once the King's Grand Vizier through Fiyero's father reign on Oz as king but now she serves Fiyero as his mentor, adviser and carer. Needless to say, the two don't really see each other from eye to eye, For Morrible, she finds Fiyero's lacking of responsibility and living life to his own fullness foolish; For Fiyero, he finds Morrible to be while soft and sweet talk-able to the family, lays a hard cold grip on Fiyero's future and is often bossy at times with him whenever Fiyero refuses to take Morrible's advice or couldn't get the task done at his schoolings.

"Very well, take me to her" Fiyero said as the two men left the cornfield but not before Fiyero secretly wishes that he will see his green friend someday soon again.

When the prince arrived at the carriage with the guards surrounding, the captain announced "His highness has returned"

The guards bowed before Fiyero chuckled "Boys, boys; There's no need for that every time"

"Oh but it is needed, young sire"

The young man looks up to see an overweight woman in her later forties as her skin is pale white from the makeup she uses, her hair was hugely curled up like the Victorian era and her dress was as red as ruby with golden stitching on the side of her sleeves and near her waist.

Madam Morrible, the Prince's Grand Vizier, steps forward to the young prince and said

"You, my boy, are the Prince of Oz and you are expected to be high and graceful to all of Oz. Let the world know that you are their commander and they are your people to stand by you and obey your every command"

"With all due respect, Madam, If I wanted to be king I rather be a king of fairness and live life how I wish to live, not being forced to be stone cold like my father" Fiyero pointed out.

"Your father, the King, means all well with his role in Oz. He is a shiny example of how a king should be. Your father is proper, proud, to stand strong on everything that stands within its way through the kingdom, petty and strong issues what all" Madam Morrible explained.

"But from what I can remember, madam, is this: _For this is what it means to be a king: to be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat, and when there's hunger in the land (as must be now and then in bad years) to wear finer clothes and laugh louder over a scantier meal than any man in your land._ " Fiyero paraphrased.

"Now where in Oz's name did you learn from that? I don't remember teaching you that" Madam Morrible asked with her arms crossed.

"I...I don't know the name of who wrote that but my friend from the cornfield, she taught me many things for a long time" Fiyero replied.

"Oh I see...Your cornfield friend and tell me, does she know who you are?" Morrible firmly asked.

"No madam, Only by Yero" The man replied.

"And who is she, this peasant girl?" Morrible asked in curiosity.

"Cannot tell you that" Fiyero asked.

"And why not?" Morrible scoffed.

"Because she doesn't know I'm a prince, plus I rather not get her into the business with the kingdom, less she refuses to see me again" Fiyero answered.

"Well it doesn't matter, sire, you are a prince and we don't have time for simple matters with peasants, we have more important matters to attend to with your parents. Now come along, your highness, your family is waiting" Morrible said as she walks to the carriage.

"Very well" Fiyero nodded and goes to his horse.

"Um...sire, I suggest you come in the carriage with me so that you can be escorted to the palace properly" Madam Morrible suggested.

"Well madam, unlike you, I rather live a little and take my chances" Fiyero chuckled as he jumps up on his horse and rides it fast to the kingdom.

"Urrgh! That boy will never change" Morrible groaned in annoyance.

"He's still a young lad, madam" The captain chuckled.

"Never mind that, just follow him back to the palace" Morrible sternly commanded before they all followed the prince back to the Emerald City.

Later on inside the Emerald Palace in the city, Fiyero arrived back to his parent's room and lively greeted them with: "I'm back guys"

"Fiyero, A prince doesn't cheer loudly in the house and he bows before his parents before he addresses them" The king lectured the young prince.

Fiyero softly sighed and slowly bows before his parents and properly said "Greetings Mother and Father"

"That's better" The king nodded.

"And how are you today, my dear?" The queen asked.

"I'm fine mother" Fiyero responded.

"Where's Morrible?" The queen asked as she looks around to see that the Vizier is not there with the Prince.

"Don't tell me you took off on a horse and rode through the whole city by yourself again" The king sighed.

"Well I did let them catch up this time" Fiyero tried to excuse himself.

"Son, When are you going to realize that a prince doesn't do reckless things like that? A prince must display dignity and being seen with pride" The king firmly said to his son.

"Well I'm sorry that my way of living my life is disappointing you" Fiyero irritably sighed.

"Son" The queen spoke out.

"Fiyero, you are not just some peasant, you are a prince and soon you will be king. I need you to take care of this kingdom for me like I've done for my father just as he did for his father. You need to stop living like a careless sloth and started taking some responsibility for once in your life" The king sternly argued with his son.

"Well maybe I don't want to be king, ever thought about that?" Fiyero argued back.

"You don't have a choice, young man, It's a royal tradition that has being through this family since the dawn of Emerald City" The king barked.

Madam Morrible, who had just returned and heard most of the conversation, added "The king is right, your highness, you are born in royalty and the royal families blood runs within your veins and the future of this kingdom lies within you and only you"

Fiyero sighed and looks around as the Queen then softly said

"Fiyero, son, I know it sounds hard and stressful but this is how it's meant to be, I never was prepared on being queen when your father chose me to married him but I stood by with my courage and pride and helped him raised this kingdom and you. You are a wonderful man, Fiyero and I know you are going to be a great king"

"Maybe, I wander what my friend may say if she knew the truth" Fiyero sighed.

"Friend? You mean that peasant girl who you kept on meeting for ten years?" The king asked.

"Of course, she's a great woman, father, you and mother would have liked her" Fiyero explained.

"You sound as if you're the first fellow ever to meet a pretty girl" The queen said.

"She wasn't a "pretty girl."Well, she is a pretty girl, but there was so much more to her" Fiyero said.

"How much more? You've only met her so little for how many years it's being. How could you know anything about her?" The king asked.

"You told me you knew right away when you met mother" Fiyero pointed out.

"That's different. Your mother was a princess, that girl you mentioned is a peasant, it's not the same thing" The king explained.

"You would have loved me anyway if I wasn't a princess" The queen pointed out to her husband.

"Yeah but princes can't marry peasants, it's the law of the kingdom" Madam Morrible said with a smirk to the queen.

"I didn't ask you, madam" The queen cleared his throat.

"Of course, my apologies" Morrible apologized.

"Now Fiyero, onto the subject we wish to speak to you about. Soon you shall be on your twenty first birthday and the time will soon come for you to choose a bride" The king said to his son.

"You mean I must marry a girl before I become king?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes" The king nodded.

Ah, fascinating...If I must marry, could I not wed, say, a good, honest country girl?" Fiyero asked to which Morrible let out a short giggle then asked

"How many divisions will this "good, honest country girl" provide us? How will she make the kingdom stronger? We are a small kingdom among great states, Your Royal Highness and Oz can be a dangerous world"

"Listen, son. we want to see you and the kingdom safe" The queen assured her son.

Fiyero looks at her mother before gazing at his father and reply with:

All right, but on one condition; Let the invitations go to everyone, not just the nobility"

"Would that please the people?" Madam Morrible asked.

"It may show all of Oz how the future king can choose his queen and as a celebration of the coming of a new era for Oz" The king said to Morrible before he turns to his son and added

"Very well, we shall do that, IF you choose only a princess or any high commoner like a Governess or a Duchess as your new queen"

"Deal" Fiyero concluded as he shook his father's hand.

"Madam Morrible, Have the kingdom designers create the invitations and sends some of our servants travel to the various cities of Oz including the Emerald City here and deliver them to every home in Oz" The king commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty" Morrible obeyed and lift the room.

The old woman goes to one of one of the king and queen's loyal servants, Boq, a rather large Munchkin who can be easily mistaken for a normal sized human, as Morrible firmly said "Boq, eyes forward"

"Y-Yes madam?" Boq nervously asked for she fears Morrible like the other servants do, due to her strict nature towards servants.

"I want you to deliver this note to the kingdom designers and then I want you to organize some of the servants, you included, to prepare to deliver the invitations to all of OZ" Morrible explained as she hands Boq a scroll.

"Invitations, madam?" Boq asked.

"Yes, we are going to have a grand ball for the occasion of the prince's twenty-first birthday" Morrible explained.

"Oh, how exciting, madam" Boq chuckled.

"Yes indeed, Now go and don't waster anymore time" Morrible sternly ordered the servant away.

"Of course! Right a-away, madam!" Boq nervously obeyed and rushes off to his duties

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Invitation

**Chapter 9: Invitation**

* * *

A week later, Elphaba was sweeping the floors of the front hall for over an hour when her stepsister, Nessarose soon wheels in, sees her sister slaving away as usual and sadly sighs

"Oh Elphaba, I always wish to ask you this...Why stay here when you can be free out there, away from father? He's not a perfect father to both of us but I would rather see you as a happy sister and not a slave"

"Nessa, I promised mother that I would look after you...Despite Frex and your twin sisters cruel nature, I rather stay here with you, Nessa, that way you won't be alone" Elphaba confessed.

"You really do have a kind bright heart, Elphaba, but I don't want you to stay here for my sake if it means to live like a slave just because of what you are...I tried explaining to Father that he shouldn't be this way to you but he always ignores me and doesn't listen" Nessarose said.

"Well...let's put it this way, Nessarose, at least we're both misused and we both have each other" Elphaba sighed.

"Yes but you suffer the worst mistreatment everyday and I hate that my father and my sisters do that to you, you deserved better" Nessarose sadly said.

"I'll be fine Nessarose, don't worry about me. Like our mother said, Have courage and be kind" Elphaba assured her baby stepsister.

Soon there was a knock on the door as Nessarose wheels to it then opens the door to see Boq standing at the front entrance with a small sack of invitations with him. The wheelchair lady gazes upon Boq as she was amaze by how handsome and cute he looks for a tall Munchkin.

Boq looks at Nessarose and suddenly starts to blush deep crimson for he was surprised by the beauty of Nessarose before he squeaks out "Hello"

The lady giggled before she reply with "Hello"

"I-Is this the Governor of Munchkinland's mansion?" Boq nervously asked.

"Yes, I'm Nessarose, the Governor's daughter" Nessarose sweetly introduced.

"L-Lovely name, Miss Nessarose, My name is B-Boq" Boq shyly introduced himself.

"Please to meet you Boq, Where are you from?" Nessarose asked.

"I'm one of the kingdom servants in the Emerald City" Boq reply.

"You work in the Emerald City?! What's that like over there?!" Nessarose asked in excitement as she always wanted to see the Emerald City.

"It's one of the most beautiful cities in the world" Boq responded.

"Really?" The lady asked.

"Yes, there are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees, Dress salons and libraries, Palaces, Museums and everything that is a hundred strong. There are wonders like you would never seen and it's all grand and well...all green!" Boq explained.

"Sounds amazing" Nessarose happily said.

"It sure is" Boq smiled at the lady before recollecting himself and added "Anyway, I'm here on behalf of the kingdom to give you this letter from the King of OZ himself"

The tall Munchkin hands a scroll to Nessarose before he bows before her and said "I must be off, It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nessarose"

"And pleasure to meet you, Boq" Nessarose happily sighed.

Boq blushes and soon leaves the front lawn while the wheelchair woman watches Boq leaving, dreamily, before Elphaba appears before her and asked

"Are you OK Nessarose?"

"He's so cute and so dreamy" Nessarose sweetly giggles.

"Who's cute and dreamy?" Elphaba questioned in confusion.

Nessa snapped out of her daydreaming and reply "Oh nothing Elphaba"

"What's being going on out there?" Elphaba asked in curiosity.

"Surprisingly we just got a letter from the King of Oz" Nessarose responded and shows the scroll to the green woman.

" _The_ King of Oz? The one who lives in the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked in alarm.

"Yes" Nessa nodded.

"What could he want with this family?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go and see Father about this" Nessarose replied as she hands Elphaba the scroll.

They went to the living room where Frex and the other stepsisters were having tea before Elphaba gently knocks on the door to which Frex gazes on her and sighed "This better be important, Fabala"

"Apologizes for the interruption, sir, but you have a letter from the King of Oz" Elphaba replied.

Phannee and Shenshen spit out their sip of their tea in shock and exclaimed "The King?!"

"Yes, a servant just came by with this scroll for us" Nessarose said.

Frex quickly walks towards the girls and demanded "Tell me, did that servant saw you, Fabala? Speak!"

"N-No sir, Nessarose answered the door and got the scroll" Elphaba nervously replied.

"It's true father" Nessarose nodded.

Frex gazes at Elphaba before clearing his throat and reply "Good" as he then snatches the scroll off the hands of Elphaba, unrolls the scroll and read out loud:

"Know, on this day, in a week hence, there shall be held, at the palace, a Royal Ball. At said ball, in accordance with ancient custom, the prince shall choose a bride. Furthermore, at the behest of the prince, it is hereby declared that every maiden in the kingdom, be she noble or commoner...is invited to attend. Such is the command of our most noble king"

The ugly stepsisters squealed loudly as Nessarose smiles happily while Elphaba covers her ears to drown out the loud squealing.

"I shall trick him into loving me. See if I don't!" Shenshen cheered.

"This is the hugest news ever!" Phannee squealed.

"Calm yourselves. Gather around my daughters" Frex commanded as the girls minus Elphaba goes to the Governor who then said

"Now listen to me. One of you must win the heart of the prince. Do that, and we can unwind the debt in which we were ensnared when we came to this backwater!"

"I, a princess?" Phannee giggled.

"Or rather, I, a princess?" Shenshen laughed.

"Now let's not waste any time. The ball maybe in one week but we need to be prepared! Let us go to town and get you three girls some lovely dresses" Frex said.

"What about Elphaba, father?" Nessarose asked.

The Thropps looked at Elphaba who was standing there, quietly, as Frex chuckled "What about her?"

"Every maiden in all of Oz must come to this ball, So therefore Elphaba can come with us too" Nessarose explained.

The family gaze at the green girl silently again before Phannee giggled

"What? That toad? At the ball?"

"Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince!" Shenshen scoffed.

" _I'd be honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom?_ " Phannee mocked.

Nessarose sternly looked at her older sisters before looking at her father and said

"Father, I am only asking this because I want us to be a whole family together and I know you don't think Elphaba is perfect to you but she is still my stepsister and by royal command, it is hereby declared that every maiden in the kingdom, be she noble or commoner is invited to attend by the command of our most noble king"

Frex looks at the scroll before he softly reply: "Indeed it does...So?"

"So it's simple Father, let Elphaba come with us to the ball" said Nessarose.

"And why should we?" Phannee scoffed.

"Because if she's not coming..." Nessarose started before she wheels to Elphaba, concluding: "...Then I'm not going"

"Nessarose-!" Frex firmly started.

"No! I want Elphaba to come with us, make her a part of this family like you promised our stepmother, Give her a chance, Please Father, Please!" Nessarose begged to which Elphaba mutters Nessarose name to make her stop talking.

Frex firmly looks at Elphaba who nervously looks at her stepfather before the Governor gave a small grin and reply "Very well then"

"What?!" The ugly stepsisters gasped in horror.

"What?" Elphaba softly asked in confusion.

"It is the king's command and I suppose we must obey them" Frex replied before he walks over to Elphaba and added "Fabala, do you wish to come to the ball?"

"That would be great, sir, I would love to come"

"Then let's make a bargain. If you get all the work done and get yourself sometime suitable to wear on that night, then you may go to the ball with us, do we have a deal?" Frex purposed.

"Y-Yes sir, Indeed sir, Thank you so much" Elphaba thanked with a smile.

"Of course, now get back to work while I take my daughters out to town" Frex ordered.

"Yes sir" Elphaba nodded as she left the room, feeling hopeful that she may see her friend, Yero, at the ball and may have the time of her life at the Emerald Palace.

The day of the ball arrived and the entire kingdom held its breath in anticipation. Frex had already brought his daughters mighty fine dresses for the ball but secretly all he wants is his favorite daughter, Nessarose to be the one to win the prince's heart.

For now he has bigger plans for her daughter, now that the prince is choosing a bride for the first time outside of the Emerald City. The Governor now sets his plan out to get Nessarose, not to be Governess but to now be wedded with the Prince so that she can be Queen and the Governor can be living in royalty for the rest of his days with his glittering crown jewel of his daughter.

Elphaba did as she was told, she had all the work done within hours everyday and manages to collect spare fabric in the attic during her spare time when the Governor is not home with his daughters; she secretly in her basement room sows a beautiful blue dress with thanks to her mother that she taught Elphaba to sow at a young age.

At long last, the night has finally arrived for the ball in the Emerald City to be held; Frex was in his royal red robes for the ball as he sees Phannee and Shenshen wearing Swedish royal court dresses, each in different colors; Phannee's dress was orange and Shenshen's dress was yellow.

"My dear girls, to see you like this...it makes me believe one of you might just snare the prince and to think I have two horses in the race!" Frex chuckled with his twin daughters.

"Oh daddy" Phannee giggled.

"You're too kind" Shenshen also giggled.

"Father, I'm ready"

The trio soon Nessarose wheeling into the front living hall as she was wearing a beautiful bright pink dress; The Governor happily goes to Nessarose, hugging her then said:

"My darling precious girl, You look so beautiful"

"Aww thank you father" Nessarose thanked as she turns to her sisters and kindly added "You two look so beautiful too"

The two stepsisters scoffed as they were jealous of Frex's affection for Nessarose before the Governor said

"I daresay no one in the kingdom will outshine my beautiful daughter; By the way, how did you even got into that dress? I don't remember helping you"

"I helped her, sir"

Soon the family saw Elphaba coming out to them as she was a wearing a royal blue dress that is so eligible and very beautifully done by the green girl. Nessarose smiles at Elphaba and happily said

"Elphaba, you look so beautiful"

"And do you all" Elphaba commented.

"Oh Father, doesn't Elphaba look wonderful?" Nessarose cheerfully asked Frex.

Frex was looking on at Elphaba as the twin stepsisters cried and pleaded Frex to not let Elphaba come before he snapped at them

"Girls! Enough of that!"

The Governor looks at Elphaba and added "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Fabala? And I never go back on my word"

Nessarose smiles at Elphaba and giggled "And think, Elphaba, maybe the Prince may choose you to be his bride"

"I doubt it" Elphaba chuckled

Frex let out a small hmm before he looks at his twin daughters and said "Girls, kindly take Nessarose to the carriage and help her get inside the carriage"

"Very well" Shenshen sighed before they rolled away their sister to the carriage.

"You look wonderful tonight sir" Elphaba kindly commented.

"Indeed and you, Fabala, look very...charming, This dress, may I ask where you got it from?" Frex replied.

"I didn't buy it from a store, I made it myself with the unused fabric in the attic" Elphaba explained.

"Really?" Frex asked.

"Yes, you did say that I have to find a dress and knowing that I can't buy one so I made one instead" Elphaba answered.

"And did your mother taught you to sow?" Frex asked.

"Of course" The green woman nodded.

Frex slowly circles Elphaba, examining the dress before saying: "Well Fabala, despite your hard work, I'm afraid to say that it would be an insult to the royal personage to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags"

"Rags, sir?" Elphaba nervously asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have to tell you...but your taste was questionable. This thing is so old-fashioned; it's practically falling to pieces." Frex coldly reply

Suddenly Elphaba felt Frex grabbing the shoulder part of the dress and rips it off, making her gasp in alarm as Frex faked his gasp and mocked "The shoulder's frayed."

Soon the wicked stepfather begins to rip off bits of Elphaba's dress, making the poor woman cry in protest and fear as Frex then viciously hisses

"It's falling to bits"

The Governor rips apart the last bit of Elphaba's dress, making the poor woman fall on the floor as her beautiful dress was now just a simple ripped flock. Elphaba soon as well as should have realized that Frex never wanted her to come to the ball with them in the first place.

"How could you?!" Elphaba cried.

"How could I otherwise? Honestly Fabala, did you really think I would allow someone like you to go to anywhere with us, namely the ball? Of course not, You don't belong there, you don't belong anywhere you go" Frex cruelly spatted.

Elphaba shuddered in sadness and fear as Frex grabbed her up and sneered

"I will not have anyone associate my darling Nessarose with you. It would ruin our prospects to be seen arriving with an ugly beast like you...because like I said, Fabala, you are just an ugly ragged servant girl till the day you die""

Elphaba took the courage she had left and remarked "What makes you think the prince would take someone like Nessarose, no matter how much you glamorized her?

"Oh she will have the prince's heart, I can assure you Fabala, She's the most beautiful girl in all of OZ and I will not allow you to ruin her future" Frex coldly reply as he takes Elphaba down to her basement room and shoves her in there.

"Now mark my words, you hideous creature! You shall not go to the ball!" Frex sternly concluded before he slammed the door and locks it, leaving Elphaba in the cold room once more.

The Governor soon goes to the carriage where Nessarose is and commands the footman to be off as the carriages rode off to the Emerald City.

"Father? Where's Elphaba?" Nessarose asked.

Frex didn't answered to which Nessa soon realized that her father left her behind again as she cried "But why?! You promised!"

Frex gently grabs Nessarose's face by the chin and firmly said "Nessarose, I will not allow you to spoil this night for me. Now remember what I taught you, just smile and wave and shut up. Is that clear?"

Nessarose nodded in fear as the Governor smiles at her daughter and chuckled "That's my precious girl"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Glinda

**Chapter 10: Glinda**

* * *

Elphaba was on her cold bed, weeping as her dreams and happiness have being destroyed by Frex once again as from this point, she was willing to give up what little faith and hope she had in her life; she looked at the small picture of Melena and herself as a child before weeping

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry. I said I'd have courage and be kind, but I don't have the courage. Not anymore. I don't believe anymore."

The green woman continues weeping when suddenly she hears various sounds of a glittering chime near her before she looks up to see the door open. Confusion came upon Elphaba as she remembered Frex locking her in here for the night as usual.

Suddenly a shining bubble floated into the room which made Elphaba jumped out of the bed, moving away from the bubble; the bubble then waits by the front door before Elphaba slowly and cautiously walks towards the floating bubble.

The bubble soon floats away out of the room as Elphaba curiously follows it to the front door of the building when all of a sudden, the two front doors started to unlock before they began to slowly open by themselves. Elphaba was getting way confused at this point before she follows the hovering bubble outside the front lawn when the bubble soon pops, sprinkling blue glitter in the air.

"What the...?" Elphaba slowly said in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

The green woman gasped and quickly turned around to see a woman in brown raggedy robes as the woman sweetly asked

"Can you help me, miss? Could you spare just a little crust of bread, or better, a cup of milk?"

Elphaba nervously walks forward and answered "Um...O-Of course, if you could wait here, I'll be right back"

She then rushes to the kitchen and grabs one small bread roll in the cupboard and a glass of milk before the green woman heads back outside with them and hands them to the robed woman.

"Here you go" Elphaba kindly said.

"Why thank you" The woman thanked as she slowly eats the bread and have the milk. The woman soon looks at Elphaba and asked

"Why were you crying?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing" Elphaba stuttered as she wipes her tear stains off from her cheeks.

"Nothing? Nothing. What is a bowl of milk and a bread roll? Nothing; But kindness makes it everything" The woman giggled.

"I guess so" Elphaba sighed.

"Now, I don't mean to hurry you, but you really haven't got long, Elphaba" The woman said.

Elphaba looked at the woman in alarm and confusion when she mentioned her name.

"How do you know me? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, Elphaba, but I've being watching you for ten years ever since you saved my father as a child" said the woman.

Elphaba soon thinks back on what the woman meant until she remembers giving a blonde girl green elixir to heal her father.

"A-Are you that girl that I gave the green elixir to for your father?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes and it's because of you, my father lived on and we finally move back to where we belong and I became what I was destined to be" The woman happily nodded.

"Just who are you exactly and what you mean you've being watching me?" Elphaba asked.

"First things first, let me slip into something more comfortable" The woman giggled.

Suddenly the woman expands her hand out as bubbles began to foam from the ground and rises up like a stick before they all pop to reveal a beautiful long wand with blue and silver diamonds on the tip of the wand.

The woman waves the wand around in the air as glitter begins to rain down on her, slowly turning the brown rags into a beautiful blue bubbly crystal dress. Her blonde hair was curled in locks and had a tiara with the same diamonds as her bubble wand was.

"That's better, I mean seriously, the rags started to smell" The woman sighed in relief.

"How did you..." Elphaba asked in awe.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Glinda Upland; of the Upper Upland and I am the Good Witch of the North" Glinda introduced herself.

"Really? I beg your pardon but I never heard of a beautiful witch before" Elphaba said in amazement.

"Well you do now Elphie—is it alright if I call you Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Well, it's a little perky" Elphaba replied with honesty

"And you can call me… Glinda! Your fairy godmother" Glinda cheered.

"You? Fairy godmother?" The green woman asked in confusion.

Glinda soon thinks about it then nodded "Yeah, you're right, that makes me feel too old"

Suddenly she happily gasped "Oh! How about Fairy Godsister! Yes, I, Glinda, am your fairy godsister!"

"You can't be my fairy godsister" Elphaba said in disbelief.

"Why not? You got a problem with that?" Glinda asked, feeling a bit offended.

"No, it's just..." Elphaba started.

"Is it my hair? Is it my dress?! I knew I should have chosen pink instead of blue!" Glinda groaned.

"No, No! Your dress is fine, it's just...Fairy Godmothers...or Fairy Godsisters don't exist. They're just made up for children" Elphaba sighed.

"And I suppose your bowling ball headed step father told you that?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, have you being spying on me?" Elphaba asked.

"Not exactly spying you, just watching over you through our magic. We, Uplands, are a family of powerful magic that we use for goodness around the world, we guide the lost souls that have the hearts of pure kindness and love. People like you Elphaba...Unfortunately some of the generations skip a decade of people getting their birth power like my parents, I'd managed to being born with it but I wasn't old enough to control my magic till now" Glinda explained.

"I see, so why are you here?" Elphaba asked.

"You see Elphie, now that I'm your Fairy Godsister, I've decided to make all of your dreams come true" Glinda happily replied.

"You really don't have to do that" Elphaba softly refused.

Glinda kindly touches Elphaba's shoulder, sweetly smiling at her before she said: "I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

Soon Glinda took Elphaba to the back lawn before Glinda said

"What we need is something that sort of says, "Coach"

"Oh, that trough?" Elphaba suggested.

Glinda shook her head and reply: "Doesn't really say "Coach." No, no, I do like fruit and vegetables. Do you grow watermelons?"

"No" Elphaba shook her head.

"Cantaloupe?" Glinda asked.

"I don't even know what that is"

"Artichoke? Kumquat? Beef tomato?" Glinda suggested.

"We do have a peach tree" Elphaba said.

"Peaches? This will be a first for me but OK" Glinda nodded.

"OK, follow me" Elphaba said as she leads Glinda to the peach tree.

"Always interesting; I don't usually work with stuff like pumpkins, too heavy and messy" Glinda said

As soon as they got to the peach tree, Elphaba looks for the brightest peach in the tree.

"Let me see...Oh, that'll do" The green woman said as she finds the one she needs and takes it off before giving it to Glinda "There you are"

"Thank you, Elphie" Glinda thanked before she walks back to the front lawn, Elphaba following her.

"So what are we doing?" Elphaba asked as Glinda places the peach on the yellow brick road outside the gate.

"Let's do it here" Glinda said.

"Do what here?" Elphaba asked.

"Turn the peach into a carriage. So, let's just go for it. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Glinda cheered as she waves her wand and casts her spell on the peach.

Soon the fruit slowly begins to grow big then bigger and bigger before Glinda nervously chuckled

"Well, something's definitely happening"

"Is that what you meant to do?" Elphaba uneasily asked.

"Well like I said, I haven't done this thing with peaches before so it's unlikely what's going to happen" Glinda nervously giggled.

The giant peach suddenly begins to rumble as Elphaba asked "Do you think we should-?"

" _Take cover!_ " Glinda squealed and runs off to the front door.

Elphaba runs after Glinda and by the time she reaches to her fairy godsister, the peach soon fires up in the air like a firework before it explodes in the air. Then pink glitter begins to swirls slowly in the air where the peach explodes, slowly going down to the ground and when the glitter vanishes by the touch of the yellow brick road, the girls saw that the peach had transformed into a smooth crystallized carriage.

"Wow!" Elphaba gasped in high awe.

"There! One carriage" Glinda giggled.

"You really are my fairy godsister" Elphaba happily laughed.

"Of course, I don't go about transforming peaches to carriages for just anybody" Glinda grinned.

"But...why me?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie, you are one of the most kindest and loving person in all of Oz, your good deeds and noble acts of kindness and love gives people like us hope and happiness too. Plus you saved my family and when father got better, we moved back to our home at the Upper Uplands where we belong because of what you did for him and we are forever in debt to you, Elphie. Besides, you deserve this through what your nasty stepfather and stepsisters put you through" Glinda explained.

Elphaba kindly smiles as she feels happy that what she did for Glinda's family ten years ago, changed the family for the better.

"Now, what we need are horses" said Glinda.

"Horses? How are we going to get horses?" Elphaba asked.

"Hmmm..." Glinda paused before she looks at some sapphire-colored roses at the front garden and said "I got it! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Glinda casts her spell at the four roses in the garden bed and soon four roses flew out of the garden then began to grow as the pedals soon got larger and began to swirl around like silk curtains blowing gracefully in the wind. Before long, the pedals began to change into fur, creating sapphire-colored horses.

"There we go, four beautiful horses. Now we got carriage, horses...Uh what next?, Oh yes! Footmen!" said Glinda.

The blond godsister soon saw two green-finch birds then cheered

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

As soon as the witch cast her spell, the green-finch birds begin to grow and slowly turned into green feather humanoids in blue suits. They both bowed before the ladies and went to the crystallized coach with the sapphire horses.

"This is unbelievable" Elphaba gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes on what's happening

"Now, I need a Coachman" Glinda said

"Coachman?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes now let's see..." Glinda reply as she looks around before seeing a spider. "I guess a spider will do, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Wait, did I just rhyme?" Glinda replied, unaware of her spell hitting the spider.

Soon the spider turns into a human with black hair, wearing also a blue suit before he stuttered "I can't drive. I'm a spider"

"Not anymore you're not. Now, go! Everyone into place, no time to be lost!" Glinda ordered as everyone got into position with carriage.

"Glinda, wait!" Elphaba called out

"Yes, what?" Glinda asked.

"My dress, I can't go in this dress. Can you mend it?" Elphaba asked, looking at her ruined dress that her father torn apart.

"Mend it? Well...Perhaps I can do something about it but do you mind if I change it up a bit? Wouldn't mind a nice royal blue?" Glinda asked.

"No" Elphaba said.

"Ok, here we go, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Glinda cheered and casts her spell on Elphaba.

Soon the green woman was surrounded by bubbles and blue glitter as her simple frock became a magnificent ball gown. Elphaba looks down to see her dress was now a royal blue silk Quinceanera dress with small diamonds attached the waist line and the linings of the dress like Glinda's bubble dress. And like Glinda, Elphaba now has on top of her head, a small tiara with diamonds which benefits from the beauty of Elphaba.

"It's beautiful. I love it" Elphaba happily gasped.

"And your mother would love it too" Glinda kindly said.

Elphaba hugs Glinda before the good witch happily hugs her back then said

"Now, come on. Off you go. Quick! You'll be late!"

They soon rush to the carriage when suddenly Glinda notices Elphaba's shoes and added

"Just a moment! Are those the best you have?"

Elphaba looks at her shoes and said "It's all right. No one will see them."

"No, they'll ruin the whole look! Quick, quick, take them off; really quite unsuitable." Glinda replied as Elphaba took off her old shoes.

"Let's have something new for a change. I'm rather good at shoes" The good witch added with a giggle before she cheered once more

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Soon Elphaba's feet were surrounded by sliver glitter as they were turned into sliver jeweled slippers.

"Jeweled shoes?!" Elphaba happily asked.

Yes! Well, sliver slippers to be exact and you'll find they're really comfortable" Glinda giggled.

Soon she uses her magic to create a bubble-like mirror to show Elphaba fully on what she looks like now as the good witch kindly said

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful"

Elphaba looked at the mirror and for a moment it seems possible, now she is transformed into a very beautiful woman and her hopes, dreams and happiness has finally came back to her but suddenly she remembers Frex and her wicked stepsister. If any of them see her, namely her stepfather; she will be shunned, outcast and suffer more and more of the abuse and cruelty of Frex.

The green woman turns away and sadly said "No, I'm so sorry but this is never going to work…"

She was about to head back inside the house when Glinda gently grabbed her and made her face the good witch.

"Elphie! You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change and all because of me!" Glinda comforted the green woman.

"But my stepfather and the girls! If they see me-!" Elphaba started.

Don't worry. I'll make sure they see you as a de-greenified woman" said Glinda and uses her magic once more on Elphaba, as while she is still green, the magic that Glinda cast on her will disguise her to make her de-greened to everyone and make her look as others would say "perfectly normal colored"

"Now, off you go. For you shall go to the ball" Glinda happily said.

Elphaba happily smiles at Glinda as the green finch humanoids helped her inside the carriage and closes the glass door.

"OK spider man, Away you go" Glinda called out.

The coach man soon made the sapphire horses charge forwards as they were off to the Emerald City to the ball.

"Goodbye and thank you so much" Elphaba thanked.

"You're welcome!" Glinda cheered.

Suddenly she remembered something important as she gasps in alarm and cries out "Elphie! Wait!"

Soon the good witch creates a big bubble around her and floats in the air as she then made the bubble fly after the carriage. When she got to Elphaba, who jumped in alarm of Glinda in the bubble, the good woitch said

"Elphaba, I'd almost forgot, there's something I need to inform you! You must remember that my magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before"

"Midnight?" Elphaba asked.

"Midnight" Glinda nodded.

The green woman smiles at Glinda and reply "That's more than enough time"

"Yes, now have a great time and remember, be back by midnight" Glinda said.

"I will, Goodbye Glinda and thank you so much" Elphaba happily cheered.

"No worries dear Elphaba" Glinda cheered back and floats away into the night.

Elphaba was on fully blessed as her wish is now coming true, she is going to be at the Emerald City, in the Emerald Palace at the ball, This will be a night Elphaba will soon never ever forgot and all because of her fairy godsister, Glinda.

"This is really happening! I'm going to the ball!" Elphaba happily cried.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Face To Face

**Chapter 11: Face To Face**

* * *

In the Emerald Palace, everyone was happily rejoiced to be part of the Prince Fiyero's twenty first birthday ball; which is more than could be said for Fiyero as he has to choose a princess for him to be wed if he is to be the next king of Oz.

Fiyero rather married someone he trusted and loved, not a total stranger to his eyes but alas, he promised to do this for the sake of his parents namely his father. The young man kept on watching the royal crier announcing the arrivals of the high commoners and royal families from all around Oz.

 ** _"Princess Jade of Quadling Country"_**

 ** _"Princess Shahrzad of the Glillkin Country"_**

 ** _"Princess Chelina of Wrinkle Country"_**

Fiyero kept an eye out for Fabala as the King, who was at the throne near him with the Queen, noticed his son's strange behavior and asked

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one" Fiyero replied.

Madam Morrible, who was standing besides the young prince, sighed

"It's that girl in the cornfield, isn't it? That's why you were so generous with the invitations"

"Madam Morrible, it was for the people" The Queen speaks out for her son.

"I know you both love the people, your majesty but I also know that your son head's been turned" Madam Morrible politely reply.

"So what? I may have a crush on that girl, is that a bad thing?" Fiyero asked.

"But you've only met her for...Oz knows how many years ago" The king pointed out.

"Its being ten years since I known her, father" Fiyero said.

"Well, ten years or no, you had to pick a princess to be your bride" The king strongly reply.

"You would have me marry someone I met once, tonight" Fiyero pointed out.

"A princess; It's a princess or nothing" The king firmly said.

Fiyero sighed quietly before he sees the Governor of Munchkinland with his daughters before the royal crier announced

"The Governor of Munchkinland with the future Governess of Munchkinland, Miss Nessarose Thropp of Munchkinland"

Boq, who was serving wine for the guests at the time, sees Nessarose and was struck by her beauty as he was falling in love with the Governor's daughter. The tall Munchkin soon accidentally dropped his tray, breaking the glasses as everyone turned to him who nervously apologized "Sorry, accidentally tripped, I'll...um...I'll clean this mess up. Carry on!"

The whole crowd soon return to their business at the ball as Morrible groaned "That boy is nothing but a disaster waiting to happen"

"He's my friend, Madam, he didn't mean to do that" Fiyero firmly pointed out.

"Of course your highness" Madam Morrible grinned at the prince.

Soon the royal family saw the Governor of Munchkinland heading their way with Nessarose and the other daughters before Frex, while grinning proudly, whispered to Nessarose

"Now darling, remember what I told you to say, you must repeated every word I said to you before we got here"

"But Father—!" Nessarose started.

"No buts, Nessa, Remember, you must win the prince's hand at all cost" Frex gently hissed while still smiling.

Nessarose was more afraid of what her father could do like he does with Elphaba as she was bound to do nothing but obey him as she sighs

"Yes father"

As soon as they reach the royal family, Frex, Phannee and Shenshen bowed before them as Frex said

"It is an honor to be meeting with you, face to face, your highness"

"Indeed Governor and welcome to the Emerald Palace" Fiyero bid them welcome.

Soon the two twins got in front of the prince before Phannee sweetly said

"I'm Phannee of Munchkinland your highness, You are as handsome as your picture"

"I'm Shenshen of Munchkinland and your kingdom is enchanting, your highness" Shenshen flirtingly said.

"Anyway..." Frex started as he moved his twin daughters out of the way before he wheels Nessarose closer and added "This is my daughter Nessarose"

"Ah, the future Governess of Munchkinland and my, doesn't she look beautiful, your highness" Madam Morrible phrased Nessarose as she liking the looks of the beautiful daughter.

"Thank you" Nessarose politely thanked before she wheels to Fiyero and recite the words that Frex ordered her to say: "Your highness, I know I may seem tragically pitiful to most of the people here but I am willing to give myself a chance at gaining an audience with you, So if it pleases your highness, may I offer you the first dance?"

"Sir, if I were you, I accept this girl's proposal, look at her...Would you say no to this poor innocent tragically beautiful girl" Madam Morrible whispered to the prince.

Fiyero looks at her mother who thought it be nice to give a girl like Nessarose one dance as she encourages him to do so before the young prince looks at Nessarose and said

"I accept your kindful proposal"

He soon wheels Nessarose to the middle of the ballroom then looks at Boq and said "Boq, come and help me wheel this lovely lady while I dance with her"

"Certainly your highness" Boq happily said as he was happy to be close to Nessarose for the time being.

Boq holds the wheelchair as he helps Fiyero dance with Nessarose by moving the wheelchair for the young lady. Frex watches proudly as the twin sisters watch on in great envy for her sister and also furious at their father for pushing them aside to have their chance with the prince.

Meanwhile Elphaba's carriage has finally arrives at the Emerald Palace as she soon got escorted out by the Green-Finch humanoids before thanking them and looks around at the Emerald City.

"It's so beautiful, just as I imagine it!" Elphaba happily gasped.

Soon she looks at the Emerald Palace and was in awe at the magnificent sight of it when the Coachman looks at Elphaba and said

"Well, go on, you don't want to waste this night standing here"

I'm frightened, Mr. Spider. I'm only a green girl on the inside, not a princess or a high commoner like my stepfather is" Elphaba said, feeling unsure about this for a moment

"And I'm only a spider, not a coachman. Enjoy it while it lasts" The Coachman encouraged Elphaba.

Elphaba knew that this was the moment; the start of her new-found chance of a great future is now here as she gracefully heads inside the palace, smiling at those past her before she makes it to the ballroom.

Once Elphaba is inside the ballroom, she looks down to see her best friend Yero dancing with her stepsister Nessarose.

"Yero? Nessa?" Elphaba whispered in confusion.

Fiyero eventually caught a glimpse of Elphaba, in disguises of a normal woman, and immediately stops dancing with Nessarose. The wheeled chair girl looks up at where Fiyero looking and eventually so does everyone; Elphaba gulped at the sight of the whole crowd looking at her before Fiyero looks at Nessarose and said

"Excuse me, madam"

As Fiyero leaves Nessarose to go to the newly arrival woman, Madam Morrible nervously looked at a bewilderment Frex and nervously chuckled

"A thousand apologies, your grace"

Fiyero got to Elphaba and took a closer look at her before he smiles and said "It's you, Fabala"

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered as she was in shock that Fiyero can see through her disguise.

"It's actually Fiyero and yes it's me" Fiyero chuckled.

"So...why is everyone staring at us?" Elphaba asked.

"Well because quite frankly, I'm the Prince of Oz" Fiyero confessed.

"Y...You're the prince?" Elphaba gasped.

"Quite so" Fiyero nodded.

"Oh my..." Elphaba gulped as the friend she knew for ten years is really the Prince of Oz.

"Fabala, I will explain everything to you later but right now, I want to ask you this, It would give me the greatest pleasure if you would do me the honor of letting me lead you through this...this..." Fiyero stuttered.

"Dance?" Elphaba giggled.

"Yes, dance. That's it" Fiyero chuckled.

"I would be honored, you highness" Elphaba replied with a graceful bow.

Soon Fiyero took Elphaba by the hand and proudly escort her to the ballroom before he looks at Boq and said "Bow, kindly dance with Miss. Nessarose"

"Of course sire" Boq obeyed as he smiles at wheelchair woman and dances with her, much to the young lady's happiness and Frex's strict disapproval but allows it for the time being since he doesn't want to ruin his image as the proud Governor of his people in Munchkinland.

Elphaba and Fiyero soon dances together happily before Elphaba blushes at the crowd looking at them and said

"They're all looking at you"

"Believe me, they're all certainly looking at you" Fiyero chuckled and continues dancing with Elphaba.

The King and Queen, along with Madam Morrible, watches the young prince dancing happily with Elphaba, much to the King's confusion and the Queen's happiness for her son.

"Who is she?" The King asked Morrible.

"I have no idea" Madam Morrible replied.

"Find out who she is, I wish to speak to her when I can" The King ordered.

"Of course" Madam Morrible chuckled then rushes off quietly to the servants with the guest lists.

"It maybe the girl that Fiyero was talking about" The Queen pointed out.

"Could be, let's hope to Oz that she's a princess" The King said.

"Well does it really matter if she's a princess or not? Look at your son, this is the first time I've ever seen him so eased and so very happy" The Queen said with a warm smile as she happily watches her son dancing with the girl.

"Who's that, daddy?" Phannee asked her father.

"I'm not exactly sure, but this does not bode well" Frex quietly yet firmly reply.

"That's a lovely dress she's got on and how pretty she is" Shenshen commented at the girl who they had no idea that it was Elphaba due to Glinda's spell.

"Concentrate! You must turn the prince's head, you fools! Now, get out there!" Frex firmly hissed to the girls

"But no one's asked us to dance" Phannee whined.

As soon as everyone starts to dance, Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and said "Come with me"

Fiyero and Elphaba soon walks out of the ballroom, leaving everyone in confusion but they soon continued on dancing in the ballroom.

"Where's Fiyero going?" The king asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, darling, relax" The queen assured her husband.

Elphaba and Fiyero were soon all alone in one of the great halls as Elphaba happily gasped "So, you're the prince!"

"Well yeah, granted there're a lot of princes out here in Oz but I'm THE prince of Oz" Fiyero chuckled.

"So your name is not Yero?" Elphaba asked.

"Well it's kind of a kid nickname I made for myself but my name is Fiyero actually" Fiyero replied.

"So you took the Fi out and just used Yero" Elphaba giggled with her eyebrow raised up at him with a smirk.

"I was only a kid and besides I thought it would be a good thing since no one would mistake me for the prince, namely you" Fiyero said.

"Oh, gosh!" Elphaba laughed.

"Look, please forgive me. I thought you might treat me differently if you knew. To be fair, I mistook you for a good, honest country girl" Fiyero explained.

"Well to be fair, I'm not a princess; I'm just a common woman" said Elphaba.

"Oh I see, my apologizes for mistaken you" Fiyero apologized.

"It's OK" Elphaba accepted the apology.

She soon sees a painting of Fiyero with his family in the portrait and asked

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, I hate myself in paintings. Don't you?" Fiyero replied.

"No one's ever painted my portrait before" Elphaba chuckled

"No? Well, they should" Fiyero kindly commented.

"Not really" Elphaba denied.

"Why not?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm...I'm not beautiful, I'm just beautifully tragic" Elphaba replied.

"No you're not" Fiyero refused to believe that.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"You're beautiful to me, your green skin makes look you beautiful; to me you're positively emerald" Fiyero kindly admitted and smiles warmly at the woman.

Elphaba felt touched by Fiyero's kind words before she realizes again that Fiyero could see through her disguise and worries if everyone including her wicked stepfather does too.

"By the way, how did you know it was me?" Elphaba asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well I'm sort of in disguise and yet right now, just then, you recognised me" Elphaba said.

"Of course you're still the green girl I know, Why?" Fiyero shrugged.

"Well...it's a long story and...is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course, follow me" said Fiyero as he took her outside to the kingdom's garden.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. The Ball

**Chapter 12: The Ball**

* * *

Back at the Ballroom, Madam Morrible sternly paces up and down while the servants checked up on the lists of invitations that the royal crier announced.

"Who is she?!" Madam Morrible impatiently barked.

"She gave no name, Your Grace" The Royal Crier replied.

"You didn't bother asking?!" Madam Morrible snapped.

"I was out of breath, Your Grace, on account of introducing Princess Blodwyn of-!" The Royal Crier started.

"Shut up, will you?" Morrible hissed.

"Shut up." Absolutely" The Royal Crier whimpered.

"Madam, we checked all the invitations at the balls and not one of them shows her picture on the invitations" One of the servants announced.

"Then it's worse than I fear, we have an unwanted intruder at the ball" Morrible replied and rushes to the king and queen.

"Your majesties, There is no record of her in the invitations, she appears to be an intruder to the kingdom; I advice you have your guards throw her out" The Vizier said

"An intruder? In my kingdom? The girl who was dancing with my son?" The King asked in little bewilderment.

"Yes! She has no invitation what so ever, she must be removed from the castle" Morrible advised.

"Calm down, madam, that girl is causing no trouble and besides she's no intruder, she's a guest like everyone else is" The queen assured.

"But my queen-!" Morrible started.

"Madam, you will do well to keep the peace tonight and let our son do as he pleases tonight for we did promised him to let everyone in OZ join us on this night to celebrate this ball" said the Queen.

Madam Morrible looks at the King for back up but he, too, knew he had to keep his promise for his son, in order for him to choose a princess as he reply "Do as her majesty says, madam"

"As you wish..." Morrible softly nodded and quietly leaves in a fit before she accidentally bumps into the Governor of Munchkinland.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I did not mean to bump into you" Morrible apologized.

"No, it's you who have to forgive me, madam. Though I'm sorely disappointed that my precious girl didn't finish having her dance with the Prince" Frex replied while strictly watching a delightful Nessarose dancing with Boq.

"Of course your grace, I'll fetch him for you" Morrible chuckled and leaves.

Nessarose was having the time of her life, dancing with the tall Munchkin as she asked

"So tell me Boq, how long have you had being the Prince's servant?"

"For fourteen years, madam, Since the Prince and I first met as friends" Boq replied.

"So you are friends with the Prince? What's he like?" Nessarose asked.

"He's always jolly and likes to take chances on doing daring things. I guess it makes him feel alive" Boq shrugged.

"And you Boq? What are you like?" Nessa asked.

"I'm not much like the prince but I am a good listener and friend when I need to be. Plus I'm good at cooking, I play the piano and I even grow lilies for the Queen" said Boq.

"You play the piano?" Nessarose asked.

"Yeah why?" Boq nervously asked.

"I've always wanted to play the piano but I would be terrible at it" Nessarose admitted.

"Well with the right teacher who can teach you how I play, I'm sure you can do fine" Boq encouraged.

"Thanks" Nessarose thanked.

"Has anyone mentioned to you that you are beautiful?" Boq asked.

"Yeah, why? Is it the dress you like?" Nessarose asked.

"No it's your eyes" Boq admired.

"My eyes?" Nessarose questioned.

"They shine like stars do at night" Boq reply with a blush.

"Boq, that's so sweet" Nessarose kindly giggled.

"And I reckon your hair looks pretty too like chocolate" Boq added.

"Chocolate?" Nessarose laughed.

"Y-Yeah sorry, I'm not good at compliments" Boq apologized.

"It's OK Boq, I know why you say that" Nessarose asked.

"You do?" Boq asked in confusion.

"It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me, Well...isn't that right?" Nessarose softly asked.

"N-No! It's not that! I reckon you're a wonderful, strong-willed and beautiful woman with or without the chair, I reckon you can do things even if you are disabled" Boq explained.

Nessa smiles at Boq and asked "You really think so?"

"Of course, you are so beautiful on the inside like a rose" Boq reply happily.

Nessarose hugs Boq's waist due to her on the wheel chair and happily said "Oh Boq, I think you're wonderful"

"My precious daughter"

They soon turn to see Frex with Phannee and Shenshen as the bald headed man said

"Nessarose, would you join your sisters to keep them company?" Frex asked.

"Of course" Nessarose nodded before she turns to Boq and said "Thanks for everything Boq"

"N-No worries Miss Nessarose" Boq reply with a blush.

When the three daughters left, Frex gave Boq a small grin and said "I hope you enjoyed that dance with my girl because I should inform you that the future Governess of Munchkinland, I'm afraid, does not _associate_ with servants if you catch my meaning, boy"

"O-Of course sir, I understand" Boq nervously nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we had an understanding, now as you were, servant boy" Frex smirked at the servant and left Boq alone.

Madam Morrible looks around at the palace and asked the guards "Where's the Prince?"

"We haven't seen him around, madam" One of the guards reply.

"Well don't just stand there like idiots, Find him and bring the Prince to me along with that girl he's with" Morrible commanded.

"Yes, madam" The guards reply in union.

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Elphaba and Fiyero continues walking with each other, spending the time with each other and away from the others.

"Won't they miss you at the ball?" Elphaba asked.

"Maybe; but let's not go back just yet" Fiyero said.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"When I go back, they will try to pair me off with a lady of their choosing. I'm expected to marry for advantage" Fiyero asked.

"Oh..." Elphaba started as she pitied Fiyero for being forced to choose a bride before she asked "Well, whose advantage?"

"That is a good question" Fiyero chuckled.

"Well, surely you have a right to your own heart" Elphaba pointed out

"And I must weigh that against the king's wishes. He's a wise ruler and a loving father, like my mother is a wise queen and a loving mother" Fiyero said.

"Well, perhaps he'll change his mind" Elphaba shrugged, trying to cheer Fiyero up.

"I doubt it" Fiyero sighed.

As the Prince continues walking, Elphaba heard someone whispering out "Elphie"

She quickly turns to see Glinda hiding in the bushes before the woman rushes to her fairy godsister.

"What are you doing here, Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"I came to check on how are you and the prince going" Glinda replied.

"That reminds me, how come the prince can recognizes me if your spell made me disguised a de-greened woman?" Elphaba asked a bit firmly.

"Well everyone sees you as a normal person, I may let my spell spare Fiyero and get him to know you" Glinda giggled.

"Yeah but do you have any idea what my stepfather will do when he finds out who I really am here" Elphaba argued.

"Just relax, he won't know and I'm sure he cannot do anything if the prince chooses you to be his bride" Glinda assured him.

"I doubt it, He has to choose a princess and I'm not a princess" Elphaba said.

"Well you may never Elphaba, love is a powerful spell that no one can break" Glinda said.

"Me? In love with Fiyero? No, I'm not that girl" Elphaba denied.

"You can't fool me, Elphie, I know that look every time someone is in love with somebody and besides, you two look so cute together" Glinda giggled.

"Glinda, I-" Elphaba started.

"Fabala!" Fiyero called out.

Elphaba turns around and called out "I'm coming"

She turns back to see that Glinda has disappeared from where she is, the woman looks around to find Glinda but she was gone. Elphaba soon rushes to Fiyero and said

"Sorry Fiyero, I was just admiring the garden roses"

"Well if you like the gardens here, wait till you see here" Fiyero chuckled and moves some of the vines away from the castle walls to reveal a door.

"I've never shown this place to anyone except for my mother who showed me this place when I was a child" said Fiyero as he opens the door.

The two went inside as Elphaba was in awe when she looks around the secret garden, filled with beautifully multi-colored roses, a fountain with two birdhouses and a bronze chair.

"A secret garden! I love it!" Elphaba gasped in awe.

"Glad you do" Fiyero chuckled before he got in front of Elphaba and bows before her.

The woman giggled and bows back as the two begin to slowly dance by themselves without anyone in their way. They laughed and danced for a while, forgetting all of their problems and worries as they wish this moment can last for so long; suddenly Elphaba felt her slipper came off as she gasped and stopped dancing.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked before he looks to the sliver jeweled slipper.

He walks over to it and picks it up as he examines it and said to Elphaba "It's made of jewels"

"Yes, well they're sliver slippers" said Elphaba.

"Allow me" Fiyero offered to put the slipper back on.

"Thank you" Elphaba thanked as Fiyero gently puts the slipper back on Elphaba's feet.

"There you go" Fiyero chuckled.

"Thank you" Elphaba thanked once again.

"You know it's strange, I mean, ten years ago, we were both good friends growing up. You taught me a lot of things while I was growing up and if it weren't for you, I would never be here right now with you" Fiyero admitted.

"I'm glad I was there to help you Fiyero" Elphaba kindly admitted.

"If your name really isn't Fabala, why won't you tell me who you really are and how you got here tonight?" Fiyero asked.

"If I do, I think everything might be different and you wouldn't accept me as who I am" Elphaba sadly confessed.

I don't understand..." Fiyero started in concern.

"Prince Fiyero!"

The two looked over to see the guards at the door of the secret garden as the prince sighed "Well so much for being a secret garden" he then turns to the guards and said "What do you want?"

"Your royal vizier, Madam Morrible, requested that you both come back inside to the ball" The guard replied.

"Very well" Fiyero nodded as he and Elphaba started to head back to the castle.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Midnight

**Chapter 13: Midnight**

* * *

As soon as the guards escorted both Elphaba and Fiyero back inside the castle where Madam Morrible was waiting for them in the hallways; The Royal Vizier walks towards the two and said

"Pardon my interruption for this, your highness but I was asked to have you give the Governor of Muchkinland's daughter a full audience with her, So if you can, your highness, please attend to the lovely woman for us"

"Of course, I shall do that madam" Fiyero simply nodded then looks at Elphaba as she didn't want to leave Elphaba alone.

"Will you be OK?" He asked.

"She'll be fine with me, sire, I'll keep her company" Morrible sweetly assured.

The Prince smiles at Elphaba and said "I shall return" and with that, he heads back to the ball room to the Govener's daughter.

"Ah, your royal highness" Frex greeted with a grin.

"Greetings again, your grace, You'll have to pardon me for leaving your daughter like that, If you wish, may I finish the dance with your daughter" said Fiyero

"Pick me!" Phannee begged.

"No, pick me!" Shenshen asked.

"If it's OK by father, they can have their turns dancing with you" said Nessarose.

"We'll see but for now, go dance with the prince, my darling girl" Frex chuckled and lets Fiyero take Nessarose for a dance.

"Daddy!" Phannee whined.

"How come we can't dance with the prince?" Shenshen cried.

"Will you two just shut up or you won't get to talk to the prince at all" Frex angrily hissed at the twins.

Back at the hallways, Madam Morrible looks at the guards and commanded "Leave us"

The men soon walked away, leaving the two women alone as Elphaba was nervous on what's going to happen now before Madam Morrible said

"Well now, young lady, seems we have time to ourselves now"

"Indeed so" Elphaba softly agreed.

"So who exactly are you and where did you come from, may I ask?" Madam Morrible asked a bit suspiciously.

Elphaba needed to figure out a name that can disguise herself from the royal family and her step family quick or else she will be exposed and there will be trouble with her vile stepfather.

"My name is...Dorothy Gale...um...from Kansas" Elphaba addressed herself as Dorothy Gale.

"Dorothy Gale? That's an interesting name; and Kansas...Is that where you from?" Madam Morrible asked, examining the young lady.

"Yes, madam" Elphaba nodded.

"I never heard of this place called Kansas before, where in Oz is that at?" Madam Morrible asked.

"Oh...well...It's not from OZ, I've come from a different land to spend a holiday here in OZ" Elphaba explained.

"Right...well then Miss. Gale, if I may ask how do you know the prince; since he looks to be very interested with you when you got here" Madam Morrible questioned the woman.

"I guess he felt like being kind to me since I was late?" Elphaba nervously excused.

Madam Morrible gave the woman a small strict glace and asked "Where is your invitation? All Ozians in OZ must have an invitation as being delivered by this kingdom"

"I seem to...misplaced my invitation but if you pardon me, madam, I thought every person in Oz is welcomed to attend the ball" Elphaba said.

"Not without invitation though and seeming as you don't have one, you are a pretty much an intruder in this kingdom and I should have you thrown out of the city" Madam Morrible sternly reply to a panicked Elphaba.

"Madam Morrible!"

The two ladies turn to see the Queen of Oz giving Madam Morrible a very strict look as she did informed the Vizier not to harassed the guests and leave Elphaba be; The Vizier then smiles at Elphaba and said

"But however, since tonight is the Prince's birthday, I'm going to pardon you my dear and you are welcomed tonight in this kingdom"

"Thank you Morrible" The queen thanked whist softly glaring at the Vizier before she smiles at the young lady and said

"Young lady, as a favor from the Queen, would you be so kind to walk with me for a while?"

Elphaba gracefully kneels before the queen and reply: "I'd be honored, your majesty"

"Very good" The Queen nodded before she turns to Madam Morrible and said "As you were, Vizier"

The two women walk away, leaving Madam Morrible alone as she sternly gazes at Elphaba, suspecting she is up to no good but cannot disobey the Queen's orders before she huffs off in the direction in a quiet fit.

The Queen looks at Elphaba who was nervously looking away before the older woman giggled innocently and said "Don't be nervous darling, just relax"

"I'm sorry your majesty, It's just I've never being this close to royalty before" Elphaba nervously admitted.

"Except for my son" The Queen pointed out.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh come now darling, I know more of inside and outside of Oz than anyone else, There's no such place as Kansas near Oz and I'm guessing your name is not Dorothy Gale, am I right?" The Queen asked.

Elphaba was surprised that out of all the people in the kingdom tonight, the Queen would see through her disguise as she sighed "No your majesty"

"So you're the girl that's being meeting with my son for the past ten years then, am I right?" said the Queen.

"Yes your majesty" Elphaba nodded.

"You know it's funny, Fiyero said you were green" The Queen pointed out.

"I am but...you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth and I...I don't want to say because...well...it's complicated your majesty, I'm so sorry" Elphaba sadly sighed.

"I see...Well if you don't want to fill in all the details then I respect your privacy but if you can tell me your name, I promise not to tell anymore" The Queen said.

"You won't say a word, your majesty?" Elphaba asked.

"As Queen, I'm bond to hold a promise for my people including you my dear and I never forsworn my promises" The Queen vowed.

"Well...OK, My name is Fabala and I've met your son years ago when I was getting fruit for my family and...well...I guess as I was coming by to get fruit every week, I keep meeting him there at the cornfields and we sort of became friends" Elphaba explained.

"I see, So Fiyero tells me you've being helping him with his school work and he often tells me about the things you say to him" The Queen added.

"Well yes but your majesty, I should assure you that I never knew Prince Fiyero was a prince and I only knew him by the name of Yero" Elphaba pointed out.

"I understand" The Queen giggled.

"And...I should tell you, I'm not a princess or a high commoner, I'm just a peasant girl" said Elphaba.

"Oh I see, well that's a bit of problem because Fiyero seems to be smitten by you" The Queen pointed out.

"You mean...he really likes me?" Elphaba softly gasped.

"Of course, as he got older he seems to talk more and more about you and if I know my boy, he's really falling for you. I seen those looks on his face before, it reminds me of myself when I first met the King, he was a handsome loving gentlemen himself" The Queen explained.

"I never knew he would feel that way with me" Elphaba stuttered.

"Well, do you feel the same way for my son?" The Queen asked.

"I...I don't know your majesty, I really like him...He's...well...handsome and joyful to hang around but I doubt he would want a girl like me" Elphaba shrugged.

"Well you may never know, darling, I mean granted, the King wanted Fiyero to marry a princess but I wish he would understand that marrying a princess first sight can't be the answer to love and create a better future" said the Queen.

"Well, I reckon it takes a couple who truly do love each other and would do anything for each other and everyone else to change Oz for the better" Elphaba suggested.

"You know what my dear...that's just what I was thinking as well. You see Fiyero does wants to be King but he's just afraid" said the Queen

"Afraid?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, he's afraid of disappointing or losing the respect and love from his father as he fears the same for me; I understand Fiyero and would love him no matter what but I wish the King would stopped being a king to Fiyero once in a while and be a father to to him...I, sadly, don't know how to talk some sense to the king about this; maybe you can!" The Queen said.

"Me? Well...I don't know..." Elphaba nervously started.

Suddenly she heard the bell tower ringing it's bell before she looks to see that the clocks are now pointing to midnight; The spell! Elphaba must get out of the kingdom now before the last stroke of the midnight chime or she will be in trouble when the spell goes undone.

"I had to leave, I'm so sorry, it's hard to explain your majesty, I'm so very sorry" Elphaba apologizes and runs off from the Queen.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The Queen called out in confusion.

"You and your son have been awfully nice, your majesty, Tell Prince Fiyero that I said "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I've loved it. Every second" Elphaba added when she turns back to the Queen again then fled.

"Young lady! Wait!" The Queen called out and follows her.

Elphaba fled from the halls as fast as she can, pasting though the ballroom until she accidentally nearly bumps into the King as the young girl gasped in alarm

"Oh, Your Majesty!"

"Young lady, I was hoping to speak with you" The King gently said to Elphaba.

As Fiyero continues dancing with Nessarose, the young prince saw Elphaba talking with the king as Fiyero had a bit of a bad feeling that the King maybe having a bad conversation with her as he lets go of Nessarose and said

"I'm so sorry madam, will you excuse me?"

"Of course" Nessarose nodded.

The young princes rushes away as Frex angrily rushes to Nessarose with her twin sisters before the Governor glared at the young prince and hissed "What in Oz's name?! Such rude manners for a prince!"

"I am so sorry your majesty but I have to go" Elphaba apologizes to the King.

"Where are you going, young lady?" The King asked.

"I wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son, Fiyero, is the most wonderful person I ever met; So wonderful and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you, he wants to be King but he's just afraid" said Elphaba.

"Afraid of what, my dear?" The king asked in confusio

"Afraid of disappointing you or losing your respect and your love as a father to him as he fears the same for his mother; The queen does understand Fiyero but he needs a father to guide him, not a king or a teacher's perspectives. I also hope that what I said just now doesn't offend you in any way, your majesty, I only wish to help Fiyero and you out because...I like him and I reckon you are a great father as you are a great king" Elphaba confessed.

The King looks at Elphaba in soft bewilderment before the young lady said "Excuse me but I must go! Goodbye your majesty and thanks for the ball"

As Elphaba fled out of the ball room, Fiyero rushes up to his father and asked "What happened?! Where is she going?!"

"I don't know, she's leaving" The King replied.

Fiyero soon rushes after Elphaba as the King called out "Wait! Wait, Fiyero!" before the Queen catches up to the King and gasped

"Where is that lady?"

"She's fleeing out of the castle" The King said.

"What? Why?" The Queen asked.

"I have no idea" The King shrugged.

Elphaba soon rushes down the stairs outside as Fiyero was following after her, trying to stop her as he calls out again

"Fabala! Where are you going? Wait!"

Suddenly one of the sliver slippers fall off from Elphaba's feet and in a nick of time before the Prince could catch up to her, Elphaba picks up the slipper and races into the carriage before the Coachman sends the carriage speeding out of the Emerald Palace.

Fiyero, Madam Morrible and the King and Queen caught to the front gate as Fiyero called out "Captain, my horse"

"No! This may be some intrigue to lure you from the palace. You're needed here" Madam Morrible advised.

"I want her back, There's so many things I need to know about her" Fiyero said

"As do we son, Come on, let's back inside before anyone starts asking" said the Queen.

"Madam Morrible, we need her back" The King said to the Vizier before he follows his son and wife back inside.

"Don't worry your Ozness, I'll handle it" Madam Morrible chuckled as she soon fled to the guard's bunkers and angrily yelled

"Guards! Guards! There's a fugitive escaping from the city! Find her! Capture her! Bring her to me!"

"Yes, madam!" The guards exclaimed as they each got on their emerald armory horses and chased the fleeing carriage.

The carriage sped faster and faster through the Emerald City road before it went out of the front gates of the city, just as it was closing to stop them.

"Get this gate open! They must not escape!" The captain of the guards barked at the gate soldiers.

As the bell slowly rings each midnight chime, the carriage slowly dissolves into peach seeds, the Green finch humanoids slowly return to regular Green finch birds, the Coachman turns back into a regular spider and the sapphire horses dissolved into pedals and were blown away in the air.

"Oh no!" Elphaba gasped at the changes.

The woman suddenly noticed her dress was suddenly falling apart and returning to its original state when her stepfather ripped it apart; she then notices her skin was turning green again before she heard someone saying

"Hang on Elphie, I got you!"

Suddenly Elphaba was being pulled out of the carriage that changed back into a peach before she noticed she was in a giant bubble with Glinda.

"Glinda, thanks for getting me out of there" Elphaba happily chuckled.

"No worries, so how was the ball and the prince?" Glinda giggled.

"It was everything I could've imagined and more" Elphaba happily said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Glinda asked.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Well honestly you don't really want to return to that awful family, why not come with me and live at the Upperlands?" Glinda suggested.

"You...You want me to come with you?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Elphaba, you deserved this and more; you can finally be free from your miserable life with your stepfather and be free to live happily with me and my family, The Upperlands don't judge people on who they look and they are very friendly to everyone" Glinda replied.

Elphaba thought about it and for a while, she wanted to escape from Frex's cruelty forever but soon she remembers Nessarose, like herself, Nessa is being badly mistreated by her family as well and she did promised her mother that she would looked after her baby stepsister, the baby stepsister who from the very beginning treated her with love and respect as any loving sister should and it wouldn't be right for Elphaba to be abandoned Nessarose on her own with that horrible Governor.

"As much as I really wish to be but...I can't" Elphaba refused.

"But why not, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Because if I go, then Nessarose will be all alone and will be continued to be misused and mistreated by Frex and the other girls...I promised my mother before she died, that I would protect and look after Nessarose no matter what; She is my baby stepsister and she cares about me like I do for her" Elphaba explained.

Glinda understands what Elphaba was talking about as she smiles at Elphaba, hugs her and said "You really do have the bravery and heart like your mother does"

Soon the Fairy Godsister took Elphaba back home and uses her magic to open the front door and basement door for Elphaba. The green woman looks at Glinda then hugs her and said "Thank you Glinda for everything"

"We will see each other again, Elphie, I promise" Glinda vowed.

The green woman suddenly noticed that her sliver jeweled slippers are still on her feet as she gasped "The slippers! They're still here! But I thought-!"

"Well you see whist I do have my magic limit with coaches and transformations, I can perfectly create shoes to last forever and besides Elphie, keep the sliver slippers and think of it as a gift from me" Glinda giggled.

"I don't know what to say! Glinda, how can I ever thank you?" Elphaba happily laughed.

"No need to thank me Elphaba, Being Glinda the Good is what I do best for those like you" Glinda sweetly said.

"Well...Goodbye Glinda" Elphaba bid farewell.

"Oh and Elphie!" Glinda stopped the green woman before she added "In case you ever needed me, tap your heels with the sliver slippers three times and I shall come for you whenever you need me"

"Thank you Glinda" Elphaba thanked the blonde woman once more.

"Goodnight Elphaba" said Glinda and begins to float away from her bubble.

"Goodbye Glinda and thank you so much" Elphaba bid farewell.

Soon the green woman enters the house and locks the front door before she heads down to the basement room as the door soon shuts and locks itself, much to Elphaba confusion. She then soon bubbles popping near the door before the green woman knew that Glinda locked the door so Frex wouldn't find out she left the house before she smiles at this and whispered "Thank you once again Glinda, you truly are good"

Elphaba soon hears a carriage pulling up to the front lawn before she realizes that her step family has returned; The green woman moved the bed a bit and moved a few bricks from the ground to reveal her secret stash where she hides her ingredients for the green elixir and stuff that she had as a child long ago. The green woman hid the slippers in the secret stash, puts everything back to the way it was and moved the bed back to its original place and lies there with her eyes close.

Soon Elphaba heard the door rattling from the other side as Frex unlocks the door and opens it to check on his servant; The Governor sees Elphaba in bed with her eyes close and after a moment, he was fooled to believing she was asleep as he closes the door, relocks it and heads back upstairs. Elphaba giggled silently at this before she yawns and goes to sleep happily, dreaming of what life would be like if she was the queen of Oz with Fiyero as her king.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	15. The Next Day

**Chapter 14: The Next Day**

* * *

Dawn arose at the Thropps mansion as Elphaba was straight out of bed, bright and early when Frex woke her up and ordered her to make him his usual morning tea; The servant girl then started washing the dining room windows before Nessarose wheels in her to see her ragged stepsister; The young lady was still feeling depressed about the fact Frex forbid her to attended the ball but unbeknownst to them all in the house, Elphaba did attended the ball and had the time of her life with her long dear friend Fiyero.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry you had to miss the ball last night; I wanted you to come with us, really I did" Nessarose apologized.

"It's OK Nessarose, the main thing is that you had a great night at the ball" Elphaba replied with a smile to cheer her baby stepsister up.

Nessarose was about to speak when the twin stepsisters enter the dining room, both with cups on their hands as Phannee ordered Elphaba "Tea, Fabala"

"And make it quick, Chop, Chop!" Shenshen added.

"Yes of course, Would you like some tea as well, Nessarose?" Elphaba asked.

"No thank you" Nessarose kindly refused.

The green woman pours tea into the cups whist pretending to be a little depressed to make sure the others don't suspect what she went through at the ball last night.

"Oh Fabala, The royal ball was amazing! Such a big shame you didn't go with us" Phannee teased her stepsister.

"Yeah, we danced with the prince all night and he truly adored us" Shenshen also teased to which Nessarose sighed in irritation.

"We did not communicate through mere words. Our souls met!" Phannee phrased.

"Precisely; My soul and the prince's soul" Shenshen giggled.

"Your soul was over by the banquet tables" Phannee argued.

"You didn't see him dance with me" Shenshen argued back

Frex enters the room, hearing the conversation as he firmly scoffed "Dance with you? He didn't even speak to you both"

"It was not our fault, Daddy" Phannee apologized.

"Well I don't care who's fault it is, My darling girl was having the time of her live with that prince but then that girl came along" Frex complained as he wheels Nessarose near the table.

"Yeah! The so called mystery girl" Shenshen scoffed

"Yeah, what's so special about that girl with the prince?" Phannee also scoffed.

"Well...maybe she's a princess" Elphaba softly suggested.

Without even looking at Elphaba, Frex firmly reply:

"Oh don't be so naive, Fabala, she was no princess. She was a preening interloper who made a spectacle of herself"

"Is that so, sir?" Elphaba questioned while pouring a cup of tea for the Governor.

"A vulgar, young hussy marched into the ball, unaccompanied, if you will, and to the horror of everyone, threw herself at the prince, just as my poor girl was about to have the first dance with that foolish boy" Frex replied, stroking Nessarose's hair.

"And he actually danced with the ugly thing" Phannee said in disgust.

"It was pity; He was too polite to send her packing in front of everyone, you see, but not wanting to expose us to the presumptuous wench any further, he took her apart and told her off" Shenshen lied.

"But she refused to leave and the palace guards chased her from the party!" Phannee laughed with her twin stepsister.

"I pity the girl...She and the Prince seem to be so happy together, I reckon they belong with each other" Nessarose said, which made Elphaba blushed behind the family's back.

"Well, it matters not, girls; the ball was a mere diversion. The prince is not free to marry for love, he must choose a high commoner like a princess or a governess perhaps" Frex pointed out.

"It's so very unfair, it's not right to marry someone you don't know about" Nessarose sadly said.

"Well my dear girl, it's the way of the world" Frex nodded before Elphaba took all of the cups away for them.

"No matter, father, I'll still be your future Governess of Munchkinland" Nessarose sighed.

"Let's not be hasty my dear, The Prince hasn't chosen a bride yet and if we're lucky, he may invite us to his second ball" Frex said.

"Second ball?!" The twins gasped.

"Yes, it's tradition that the prince must hold a second ball to choose his future queen of Oz and if we're lucky, your sister Nessarose may become the future queen of OZ" Frex said with high spirits.

"Her?!" The twins exclaimed.

"Me?! Why me?!" Nessarose gasped.

"Because my dear, you are the most beautiful girl in all of OZ and you have much potential for the prince my dear, think of it, All of Oz shall be yours and you and the prince can live happily ever after" Frex happily reply.

"But what about us, daddy?" Phannee asked.

"Yeah, if she's going to be Queen, what will we get?" Shenshen asked with her arms crossed.

"If Nessarose gets chosen, you two can be the Governesses of Munchkinland, would you both like that?" Frex reply with a smirk.

The twins looked at each other, gasped happily as they turn back to their father and both cheered "Yes please! Thanks daddy"

"I love you all my girls" Frex chuckled and hugs the three girls minus Elphaba.

"We love you too, daddy" Phannee and Shenshen cheered.

"I love you too, father" Nessarose kindly reply but on the inside, she was feeling scared.

Nessarose didn't really wanted to be Queen of Oz but she lacks the courage to speak out to her own father, less she be treated like Frex does to Elphaba. The green woman knew she could be in a big situation if Fiyero does hold a second ball and expects her to be there but does she love Fiyero?

True, he's handsome, kind, a little goofy and carefree but he likes Elphaba, he's the only man in her life that is not repulsed by her appearance and cares about her as they both have as children. Elphaba may have the conclusion that she is falling in love with Fiyero and maybe she would want to be his queen to be with him but her thoughts were distracted when Frex firmly exclaimed "Fabala!"

The green woman nearly dropped the tray and turns to the family, much to the twin's harsh giggles at her before Frex firmly ordered

"Don't just stand there like a fool, get to work around the house at once!"

"Yes sir" Elphaba softly obeyed and left the room.

Meanwhile at the Emerald Palace, Fiyero was in his room with his mother, discussing about Elphaba or as they known her as Fabala.

"So she made a name called Dorothy Gale?" Fiyero asked.

"Indeed so, I heard her say it in front of Madam Morrible" The Queen nodded.

"I guess she wanted no one to know who she is" Fiyero suggested.

"But we know her name is Fabala and yet she doesn't want to be revealed" The Queen replied.

"You think she's afraid of something?" Fiyero asked.

"Like what, my son?" The Queen asked.

"I have no idea but maybe she just didn't want anyone to be disgusted by her green skin or being cast out as a mere commoner and nothing more in the eyes of our family" Fiyero suggested.

"Well I don't see why that's a problem, she seems like a lovely girl to be with you" The Queen said with a smile.

"Mother, we're just friends" Fiyero chuckled.

"Ooooh you cannot lie to me, dear, After the way you were with her last night, I can tell you like her more than a friend" The Queen giggled and playfully pinches her son on the shoulder.

"Mother" Fiyero chuckled.

"You reminded me last night of when I felled for your father, Love holds a expression to which some can tell by experience of love at sight" The Queen pointed out.

"I cannot stop thinking about her, mother, she is so beautiful even with green skin, she's like a shiny emerald in a sparkly river; the way she speaks to me and the way she taught me things, it's like I'm under her spell and got me seeing through different eyes...I'm in love with her, mother" Fiyero confessed to the Queen.

The Queen warmly smiles at her son and embraces him as she said "If you truly love her then choose her; for you two deserve each other"

"I wish I can...but father and especially Madam Morrible would never allow me to marry a peasant girl" Fiyero sighed as he broke the hug apart.

"Morrible cannot control you, son, she maybe your Vizier but you are the future king and I know you can do what your heart desires. And as for your father, we'll work it out with him, you'll see; deep down he's still the father who loves you so much and only wants the best for you" The Queen soothingly replied.

Soon the King and Madam Morrible entered the prince's room before the young man head towards his father and asked

"Any sight of her?"

"No son, we've no trace of your mystery girl" The King replied.

"I did tried to warn you that she could be trouble in the kingdom" Madam Morrible said.

"What do you mean by that, madam?" Fiyero asked in disbelief.

"Well she never had an invitation, she just waltzed inside without a name and after a while, she ran off in a hurry and escaped the city" Madam Morrible replied before she turns to the King and added

"Sir, I beseech that you hear my advice, This girl maybe nothing but a foul plot to use her charm to win the young prince's heart in attempts to steal the throne, I've seen girls like her before"

"That is not true! I've known her for ten years and she had no idea I was a prince! She is my friend, she would never do that!" Fiyero sternly told off Morrible.

"Oh really? And this Dorothy Gale, as she calls herself, Surely you would have known that she is not a princess or a high commoner" Madam Morrible reply a bit coldly to the prince.

"That's enough, madam, you had your say and I shall keep that in mind; Now if you excuse me, I wish to speak to my son alone" The King replied.

"Yes...sire" Fiyero slowly nodded and walks away with the King.

Madam Morrible was about to leave the room as well when the Queen said "Just a minute, madam, I wish to have a word with you"

"Of course, my queen, what is it that you wish to speak of?" Madam Morrible asked.

"As you've known by now, madam, that I was sorely disappointed on some of your foolishness during the ball last night" The Queen began.

"I shall be honest that I did things that were a bit out of my terms" Madam Morrible cleared her throat.

"First you advised us to throw out a harmless guest because of your theory of her being an intruder when clearly the ball was held for everyone in Oz; All was welcomed in the kingdom last night even that girl was welcomed too" said the Queen.

"My queen, if I may explain-!" Morrible started.

"Hold your tongue, madam, Once I'm finished speaking, then you may have your say" The Queen softly interrupted to which Morrible silences herself before the Queen continued:

"Then you confronted the poor girl and threatened to have her out of the kingdom despite my plead to leave her be and take no note of her"

"If you kindly remembered, your majesty, I did say that she was welcomed in the kingdom" Madam Morrible excused herself.

"Right after I came in and you saw me, really Morrible, Don't take me to be naive" The Queen added with a small frown.

"I'd never take you to be a naive queen at all" Madam Morrible stuttered a bit.

"Hmmm...Well, lastly when the king told you to have the guards bring the girl to him, you go on and told them that she was a fugitive escaping from the kingdom" The Queen sternly said.

"I...well...I can explain that mishap, your majesty" Madam Morrible nervously giggled.

"Don't give me excuses, madam, you know perfectly well that she was not a fugitive, Morrible, she was a guest and you had the guards chasing that poor girl out of the city, Have you lost your mind?!" The Queen scolded the Vizier.

"I-I thought it would get the guards to move faster on her and get her more quickly, I would have apologized to both of you if we'd caught her" Madam Morrible explained.

"Well I am deeply disappointed in you, Morrible, and so is the King; We thought you'd do well with the guests kindly, not treat them like prisoners" The Queen angrily replied.

"I was only thinking of your son's safety, your majesty, should anything bad happened to him, I would have never forgiven myself" Madam Morrible nervously said.

"I understand that,Morrible, but you are the Vizier! Your task is to just give advice to us and tend to my son's help whenever he needs it. It's both the king and my job to think and act on our son's safety and I trust Fiyero with that girl" The Queen nodded.

"But why, your majesty?" Madam Morrible questioned.

"Because Fiyero always tells me everything about her and she is everything Fiyero told me because I can tell by the way he was with her last night, he had that smile and joyful spirit wherever he talks about her to me for the last ten years" The Queen explained.

"I see...then perhaps I was too harsh...I apologize for what I've did, your majesty" Madam Morrible softly said, kneeling before the Queen.

The Queen looks at Morrible for a moment and said "You are forgiven but you will do well as to mind your manners and keep your strong judgemental opinions to yourself at most points, Understand?"

"Of course...your majesty" Madam Morrible slowly nodded.

"Good...you are dismissed" The Queen replied.

Madam Morrible soon leaves the room as she then angrily thinks to herself "Bratty old hag, I warned that foolish man not to marry her"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. The Second Ball

**Chapter 15: The Second Ball**

* * *

A week later, Boq returns to the Thropps house with a sack of invitations for the next ball which shall be the occasion where Prince Fiyero must choose his bride to be his future queen. The tall munchkin knocks on the front door as it opens to reveal Nessarose wheeling out to answer it as she happily gasped

"Boq! It's you"

"H-Hi again madam" Boq nervously greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Nessarose asked.

"I'm here to d-deliver the invitations for Prince Fiyero's second ball in which his royal highness will choose his future queen and the kingdom has invited your family to join the occasion" Boq explained as he hands a scroll to the girl.

"Oh OK" Nessarose nodded.

"Yeah, lucky you and your family" Boq chuckled.

Nessarose smiles at the young man and said "I just want to say thank you so much for being there for me at the ball, I enjoyed every moment"

"Me too, madam" Boq nervously replied, blushing.

"I wish for you to call me Nessarose, please?" Nessarose asked.

"Of course, Nessa" Boq replied with a small smile.

"So Boq, I was wondering that if you were at the ball again, would you be my—?" Nessarose started.

Suddenly the front door opens wider, revealing Frex near the girl as he asked

"Darling, what's going on here?"

"N-Nothing father, Boq is here to give us the invitation" Nessarose softly reply.

"I see" Frex nodded, taking the scroll as he smiles at the young man and added "Thank you, boy, have a nice day"

Soon the Governor wheels Nessarose inside and closes the door, locking it as Boq quietly left the building and assume his job, delivering the rest of the invitations. The bald headed man soon started to wheel Nessarose to the living room as he asked

"My dear girl, do you have feelings for that boy? Because if I didn't know any better, I say that you're in love with him"

"In love with him, papa? Of course not!" Nessarose denied.

"No, of course not; that's just silly, darling" Frex chuckled.

Soon they got to the living room where Elphaba is feather-dusting the portraits of the Thropps and the twin sisters were drinking tea and eating cupcakes.

"My dear daughters, we've being invited to the Prince's second ball" Frex announced.

"So does this mean he'll choose Nessarose as his queen?" Phannee asked.

"Well we don't know but I'm sure we'll be luckily if he does" Frex reply with a smile.

"But father, I don't really want to be queen" Nessarose confessed.

Frex just looks at Nessarose then laughs as he puts his hand on his daughter on the shoulder, chuckling "Oh my dear, you've always know how to make me laugh"

"But father, please-!" Nessarose started.

"Now, let's not waste any time for the ball is tonight" Frex started as he gazed at Elphaba and barked "Fabala!"

"Yes sir?" The green woman said.

"Have Nessarose ready for the ball while I ordered a carriage. Do that and I shall let you have something to eat tonight" Frex ordered.

"Yes sir" Elphaba nodded.

"As for you two, get ready! We must look well for our big night at the ball again" said the Governor.

"Yes father" The twins sighed in annoyance and left to their rooms.

Frex turns to Elphaba who was standing there with Nessarose as he sternly barked at her again "Don't just stand there Fabala, Get going!"

"Yes sir" Elphaba obeyed and wheels Nessarose out of the living room.

She was then grabbed by Frex on the arm as the Governor hissed in her ear "Have my daughter looking beautiful and no funny business with Nessarose or else"

"Of course, sir" Elphaba softly answered and takes Nessarose to her room.

The green woman got Nessarose into a beautiful red dress and soon starts to brush her hair before Elphaba notices Nessarose looking sad.

"Nessa? Are you OK?" Elphaba asked.

"No Elphaba...In fact...can you keep a secret from father?" Nessarose asked.

"Of course" Elphaba whispered.

"I don't really want to marry the prince...I hope he doesn't choose me" Nessarose confessed.

"Why not, Nessa? Wouldn't you like it if the prince chose you?" Elphaba asked, despite having feelings for Fiyero.

"It's not the prince I like...It's Boq" Nessarose said.

"Boq? Who's Boq?" Elphaba asked.

"He's a servant of the palace and the prince's best friend; he's the most wonderful and caring person I've ever met, he's so sweet, funny and I really like him...Elphaba, I think I'm falling for him" Nessarose answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Elphaba asked.

"Not for father, I can tell he doesn't like Boq and besides he wants me to marry the prince" Nessarose sadly replied.

"I see...Well maybe you'll like the prince, he seems like a nice guy" Elphaba tried to cheer Nessarose up.

"Yes but I don't want to be Queen, it's just too much for me" Nessarose asked.

"Maybe he won't choose you then" Elphaba shrugged.

"Yeah, I just know he'll choose that girl he was with" Nessarose nodded.

Elphaba stops brushing her hair and looks out in the window, wondering if this is true and if Fiyero does choose her, what will she do? Her stepfather will be furious and will do anything in his power to make the poor woman suffer for disobeying his wishes and getting in his way of power for himself and Nessarose.

"I doubt it" Elphaba denied.

"Why not?" Nessarose asked.

"Well...they say she's not a princess and the prince cannot choose low commoners" Elphaba explained.

"That can't be right, she may not be a princess but the prince does have a right to choose who he wishes to be with for love and not for pride and power" Nessarose said, to which Elphaba said no more.

Elphaba finishes getting Nessarose ready as the green woman escorted her stepsister to where Frex and the twins are waiting, each formally dressed for the second ball.

"My precious little girl, you look so beautiful as always" Frex phrased.

"Thank you father" Nessarose thanked.

The Governor looked at Elphaba with a small smirk and said to her:

"I'd admit, you did well, Fabala and as promised, here's your reward"

The tall man soon hands a small plate to Elphaba which has a small loaf of bread and tiny bits of cheese. Elphaba gave a small smile in return and said "Thank you sir"

"Now get to your room at once, I don't want you wandering around the house while we're gone" Frex ordered.

"Of course" Elphaba obeyed and heads down to her room.

The Governor follows the green woman to the basement room and once Elphaba went inside, she politely yet softly said:

"Have a great time...sir"

"Oh, we will" Frex smirked at the green woman before he closes the door, locks it then heads back to the girls.

Elphaba hears the carriage leaving as she eats the scraps that Frex put on her plate before she lies on her bed, wondering if she can even come to the second ball and face Fiyero.

"Should I even go to the ball once more and tell Fiyero the truth? Will he accept me as who I am? Will the royals accept me?" Elphaba pondered to herself.

Suddenly she hears the door unlocking before she turns to see Glinda walking inside the room.

"G-Glinda?" Elphaba gasped in alarm.

"Kind of disappointed you didn't even tap your slippers three times" Glinda giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"Never mind me, Why are you not thinking of going to the ball? Fiyero's going to choose you as his queen" Glinda excitingly said.

"No, he can't! If my stepfather find out, he's going to kill me" Elphaba refused.

"Sweetie, you cannot let him control your life like this" said Glinda.

"But what can I do? He's the Governor of Munchkinland and ever since my mother died, he's taken control of my life and I was powerless to stop him...he even cast out Dr Dillamond...my only friend at the time" Elphaba sadly confessed.

"You're not alone Elphaba, you have Fiyero and the Queen who can support you, no one goes against the Queen'' Glinda pointed out.

"But the King; he doesn't know who I really am" Elphaba said.

"Then talk to him, He's not a bad person; He just needs to understand" Glinda comforted.

"I still don't know, Glinda, maybe I should just not go" Elphaba sadly refused.

"Now you listen to me Elphaba, don't ever let anyone tell you what not to do and don't even listen to the bad things they say to you, always remember that you are you and nothing can change who you are OK? If you want to be Fiyero's bride then say yes and don't be afraid to stand up to what is right because you are the strongest and bravest woman I've ever met and you must believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down OK?" The Fairy Godsister explained.

Elphaba looks at Glinda for a moment and for a while, it seems to her that it can be possible that the royals can accept Elphaba if Fiyero chooses her and she can overcome her stepfather's cruelty with them.

"Well...when you put it that way, OK; I'll go to the ball and see Fiyero again" Elphaba happily announced.

"Yes! That's the spirit, Elphaba! Now come on, get the slippers on and I shall use my magic to take you to the ball" said Glinda as the two ladies rushed outside.

Meanwhile at the ball, Fiyero was sitting on his throne with his parents as everyone dances with joy for the occasion where the Prince shall choose his future Queen tonight.

"So...still waiting on that girl?" The King asked.

"Yes father" Fiyero nodded.

"Now you do know that I shall be the one to grant your blessings and permission to marry" The King pointed out.

"Oh come now, honey, can't you just let Fiyero be happy with the one he wishes to be with? I mean, I find the girl to be excellent for Fiyero" The Queen said.

"That's different my dear, She may not be a princess, The Prince has to marry a high commoner or a princess for the kingdom, Love or no love" The King replied a bit strictly.

" _We_ married for love, remember?" The Queen firmly pointed out.

"Yes but you're a princess" The King reply.

"And what about the conversation with you and that girl? Hmm?" The Queen asked.

"I thought about it but rules are rules and we must stick to them" said the King.

"Just get to know the girl and you may see that she's good for Fiyero to be his queen, Princess or not" said the Queen.

"You do know I'm right next to you guys" Fiyero pointed out.

"We know, son" The King cleared his throat.

Suddenly the doors open to reveal Elphaba disguised as the same woman she was at the first ball. Fiyero smiles happily and heads to the young woman and softly exclaimed "You're back"

"Indeed" Elphaba giggled.

"I thought I would never see you again after that last ball, I even tried waiting for you at the cornfield but you never showed up, why?" Fiyero asked.

"I will explain everything to you but please, let me talk to your parents" said Elphaba.

"Why?" Fiyero asked.

"I want to tell them the truth, I want them to see that I mean no harm to the kingdom or you, I want them to know that I care about you" Elphaba confessed.

"You...You do?" Fiyero asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yes" The woman nodded.

"Elphaba...I want you as my queen" Fiyero whispered to Elphaba which made her gasped in alarm and asked

"Why?"

"Because...I'm in love with you" Fiyero confessed.

"You...You love me?" Elphaba gasped again.

"Yes I do and to prove I'm not joking" Fiyero started before he holds Elphaba close and kisses her lips.

The whole audience including the King and Queen were surprise by this action before Fiyero takes Elphaba by the hand and announced

"Mother, Father! This is the woman I want to marry"

The audience gasped while some applauded before the king, after a moment staring, reply with: "Bring her forward to us"

"Come on" Fiyero chuckled and started to escort Elphaba to the King and Queen.

Frex, who was with his twin daughters and Nessarose was in shock of this as he quickly heads to Madam Morrible and asked

"Madam, who on earth is she?"

"She's just some girl the prince befriended at the cornfields, If you ask me it's really despicable" Morrible replied in disgust.

Suddenly Frex realizes that Elphaba has being meeting with a boy in the cornfields and soon it all became clear to him, Elphaba was seeing the prince for ten years. Frex soon furiously realizes that Elphaba is the girl that the Prince was choosing for his bride.

" **That wicked little toad! How dare she do this to me!** " Frex furiously screamed in his mind.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	17. Confrontation

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

* * *

As Fiyero and Elphaba made their way to the King and Queen, Frex angrily heads to the start of the stairs and yelled out "Stop!"

The whole crowd gasped as Elphaba realizes she was in big trouble for she knew it was her stepfather who yelled out before Fiyero turns to the Governor of Munchkinland and firmly said

"What's the matter with you, Governor?"

"Your highness, this so called girl of yours is not who you think she is" Frex started while glaring at Elphaba.

"I beg to differ, sir, I know exactly who she is, Governor" Fiyero firmly reply.

"W-Wait, what? You do?" Frex asked in confusion.

"Yes, Governor! This girl's name is Fabala and she has being my best friend for many years" Fiyero explained.

"Oh really, well perhaps there is more to her than what you think she is, isn't that right? Fabala?" Frex sternly said while going to the pertified woman.

"Governor, I'd step down if I were you or else" The Queen warned.

"Tell them, Fabala! Tell them the truth!" Frex ordered Elphaba.

"What is he talking about?" Fiyero gently asked.

Elphaba gently looks at Frex and softly said "I don't have anything to say for you...Just step down, you're only making a fool of yourself"

Frex angrily darkens his glare at Elphaba and snapped "Why you little witch!"

He grabbed Elphaba's dress and rips the shoulder fray off when the green girl moves away from him as the whole audience gasped in terror.

"How dare you!" Fiyero yelled at the Govenor.

"Guards! Take this horrible guest away!" The Queen shouted.

The guards were about to grab Frex when suddenly the audience began to notice Elphaba changing before the green woman notices too.

"Fabala, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba gasped in horror when her dress was falling apart like pedals falling from a rose. By having the dress ripped by Frex, the spell was damaged and becoming undone, turning Elphaba back to herself.

Her green skin was slowly returning, making all of Oz exclaimed in fright and her dress became her servants' rags again.

"No, no, no, no! Please no!" Elphaba whimpered.

"Fabala...your dress...what happened?" Fiyero gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King demanded.

"I've tried to warn you sir, she is a wicked witch, wanting to steal your son's heart and take over Oz with her demonic magic" Frex coldly said.

"What?" The Queen gasped in disbelief as she was finding it hard to believe in the Governor.

"I knew it! I knew she was troubled, I told you sire, I've told you!" Madam Morrible cried out.

"Citizens of Oz, This girl is not a princess! She is nothing more but a mere servant girl in my domain; Believe nothing she says, she is wicked and false!" Frex viciously denounced Elphaba to the people.

"Sir, please!" Elphaba begged.

"She is a monster with her dark magic which is responsible for the mutilation of my poor, innocent, sweet precious girl" Frex continued as he shows Nessarose to the crowd as everyone gasped in terror, muttering about how Elphaba is, which is not good for the green woman

"W-What?! No!" Elphaba cried.

"Father!" Nessarose cried in shock

"You are going way too far on this, Governor!" Fiyero warned.

"Enough!" The King yelled.

The audience turns to the king as Fiyero spoke "Father please, just let her explain"

"No...After all I seen...I cannot allow you to marry her, Fiyero"

"Why? Because she's green?! Because she's a servant girl?! Because she has magic on her side?! Is that it?!" Fiyero yelled.

"Yes! She is not what the kingdom needs, Fiyero, she's not a princess or a high commoner and if what the Governor says about her is true then I cannot accept her into this kingdom" The King firmly reply.

"Darling!" The Queen gasped in alarm.

"You see Fiyero, I told you that girl is nothing but trouble but you didn't listen! Because of her, you made a fool of yourself" Madam Morrible said.

"But madam!" Fiyero started.

"No...She is not what you think she is; This distortion! This repulsion! This Wicked Witch!" Madam Morrible bellowed while pointing at the frightened green woman.

Elphaba knew all hope for her was lost again, Frex have won and she is denounced in front of everyone and no one can help her, not even Fiyero or Nessarose who was silent by her twin sisters. She tearfully looks at Fiyero and sobbed "I'm so sorry"

She started to ran off when one of her slippers fall off again, this time Fiyero picks it up and calls out "Fabala, don't go! I love you!"

Elphaba stopped before she tearfully turns back and cried "My name is not Fabala...It's Elphaba!" and then flees the castle.

"Guards, stop her!" Morrible yelled.

"No!" The King bellowed before adding "Let her go..."

Fiyero glared at his father then to Morrible and finally to Frex who said "I apologize your highness, I was trying to protect you...Would you like to meet my daughter, Nessarose again?"

"You can forget it, Governor, I'm not going to choose your daughters...My heart belongs to Elphaba and her alone" Fiyero denounced the Governor and storms off, leaving Frex furious on the inside for being rejected, both him and his family, by the Prince for Elphaba.

Later on at night, Elphaba was walking home, alone, crying in defeat when suddenly a black carriage appears and stops before her as the green woman saw the three men who took Dr Dillamond away.

"Hey there, little lady, your step-daddy wants a word with you" One of the man deviously chuckled before the other two grabbed Elphaba and took in the carriage.

"L-Let me go! Let me go!" Elphaba cried in fear.

Soon the carriage heads off back to the Thropps house where the men dragged Elphaba inside and threw her in the living room where Frex was sitting on his chair, glaring at the green woman.

"Bring me her slipper" He commanded.

One of the Ozian Officials snatches the remaining sliver slipper off her feet before handing to Frex, who examines it closely.

"Hmmm...interesting...There must be quite a story to go with it" Frex started before looking at Elphaba and added "Won't you tell me?"

Elphaba glared at Frex and refused to answer as she is beginning to hate Frex more and more despite her promise to her mother, she cannot hold back her hatred upon her wicked stepfather anymore.

"No? All right then; I shall tell you a story" Frex said before he kneels before Elphaba, grabbed her by the chin and continued

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who married a proud and mighty Governor and they had two twin daughters. All was well...but, one day, the wife, after giving birth to my perfect girl, died"

"The next time, he married for the sake of his daughters. But that woman, too, was taken from him and they were doomed to look every day upon her disgusting child. He had hoped to marry off his precious little daughter to the prince. But his head made of straw was turned by an ugly witch with sliver slippers and so...we lived unhappily ever after, all thanks to a green ugly abomination"

Frex then had the men grabbed Elphaba up as he too got up and said

"My story would appear to be ended. Now, tell me yours"

He then glared at the woman and hissed "Did you steal it? Have you praticisting dark magic? Speak!"

"No...It was given to me" Elphaba bravely spoke.

"Given to you? Given to someone like you?! Nothing is ever given" Frex scoffed.

"That's not true. Kindness is free. Love is free" Elphaba said.

"Love is not real, you ignorant toad" Frex spatted before he gets in front of Elphaba furiously and hissed

"For defying me and ruining my plans for my daughter, I should have you burn at the stake but I am willing to make a deal with you...Here is how you will pay me, if you are to have what you desire. No one will believe you, a dirty servant girl without a family, if you lay claim to the prince's heart. But with a respectable gentleman to put you forward, you will not be ignored"

"When you are married, you will make me the head of the royal household. Shenshen and Phannee and yes, even Nessarose, we will pair off with wealthy lords and I shall manage that brainless boy on being a true king my way"

"But he's not a boy" Elphaba gasped.

"And who are you? How would you rule a kingdom then? Hmm? Best to leave it to me, That way we all get what we want; Trust me Fabala, you know I'm right" Frex reply with a devious smirk.

Elphaba knew that she cannot let Frex make Fiyero's life miserable like he has with Elphaba's life for ten years, she cannot allow it, she won't allow it as she firmly said "No"

"No?" Frex angrily growled.

"I was not able to protect my mother or Dr Dillamond from you but I will protect the prince and the kingdom from you...no matter what becomes of me" Elphaba firmly responded.

"Well, that is a mistake and it will be your last" Frex hissed as he got out a candle and the men hold Elphaba.

Elphaba looks to see that all of Elphaba's belongings that she kept were in the fireplace as Frex pours flammable oil and lights everything in the fire place up with the candle.

"No! No!" Elphaba screamed in horror as she struggles to break free from the men's grip.

"Such a waste...On the other hand, changing your mother's will behind both of your backs was worth it for this house" Frex mocked with a smirk.

Elphaba finally knows the truth about Frex forging the will of her beloved mother, leaving everything to him instead of Elphaba as she angrily cried out

"Why? Why are you so cruel? I don't understand it. I've tried to be kind to you and everyone in this family and though no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me! You are not a good Governor, you're a monster"

"You are not my problem anymore, Fabala" Frex spatted at the girl.

"Is that what I am, your problem? I have done everything you've ordered me to do for ten long years and still you deny me the only thing I ever wanted!" Elphaba screamed at Frex.

"And what was that?" Frex hissed.

"What do you think, you blind old fool!" Elphaba cried before she sadly looks at Frex and added

"You are the only father I have ever known. Was there ever a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?"

"How can anyone love a froggy ferny cabbage" Frex cruelly reply.

"Well...I tell you this, the prince would never choose Nessarose or any of the twins" Elphaba coldly remarked.

"Yes well it seems a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Frex angrily growled.

Elphaba glared at Frex and breaks free of the men's grip before Frex commanded the Ozian Officials to halt for a moment as Elphaba sternly responded with:

"Now wait just a clock tick! I know it's difficult for that wicked egotistical brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened. It's real. And you can slap me, yell at me, push me around, you can't change it! He never belonged to Nessarose or any of the twins! He doesn't love them and he never did! He loves me!"

Frex furiously slapped Elphaba hard in the face, making her gasp and the other men chuckled harshly at her until suddenly Elphaba laughs back in a witchy way; It made the men feel uncomfortable at that point before Elphaba smirked at Frex and mocked

"Feel better now?"

"Yes I do" Frex snarled in front of her.

"Good!" Elphaba snapped and slapped Frex on the face as hard as she can.

Frex yelled out in pain as the Ozian Officials grabbed Elphaba when she hissed "So do I!"

Frex raised his hand up and was about to slap Elphaba again but recollects himself and said "No matter...as quoted before, you are not my problem"

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"You remember your friend, Dr Dillamond?" Frex started.

"What about him? What did you do to him?!" Elphaba yelled.

"I did what I'm going to do for you, these men are your masters now and you are to locked up in the Badlands Prison forever where most animal freaks and people like you belong doing what you've being doing for me for so long because in the end, Fabala, you are only a servant girl and you'll die a servant girl" Frex revealed.

"You can't do this! This is illegal!" Elphaba cried.

"What the king and queen don't know, can't hurt me" Frex smirked before he looks to the men and commanded

"Get her out of my sight"

"Let's go, green head" The leader of the Badlands prison sneered.

Elphaba screamed as she was being dragged away into the carriage, she sees the twins mocking her and waving goodbye with grins before Nessarose sees her stepsister being carried away.

"Elphaba! Elphaba!" Nessarose screamed.

"Be strong Nessarose, have courage" Elphaba cried as the carriage rides away out of Oz.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose screamed in tears.

"Come now my dear, everything is going to be alright now" Frex soothed his daughter.

"What did you do to her?!" Nessarose cried.

"Not another word Nessarose, it's time for bed" Frex ignored her and turns to the twins before adding "Take her to bed"

Phannee and Shenshen escorted a crying Nessarose to the room as Frex, who was still holding the slipper, got prepared and took another carriage to visit the Emerald City.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	18. Wicked Plotting

**Chapter 17: Wicked Plotting**

* * *

When Frex arrives at the castle, Madam Morrible was the only person to greet him in her own way.

"Govenor? What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I've come to discuss a little private matter with you" Frex began.

"About what?" The Vizier curiously asked.

Frex soon gets Madam Morrible to peek inside the chest he was holding before she saw the remaining sliver slipper inside.

"Where did you get this?" Madam Morrible quickly yet quietly asked.

"I think it'd be best if we discuss this alone, privately" Frex replied.

Madam Morrible looks around to see if the guards were around and when she was in the clear, she turns back to the Governor and said

"Follow me"

She leads the Governor down to the secret garden where Fiyero plays as a child.

"Interesting place" Frex admired.

"Indeed, I caught the Prince sneaking into here a few times as a child but I kept that to myself" Madam Morrible replied.

She then manages to take the slipper out of the chest when Frex puts it down before the royal Vizier asked.

"May I ask where you got this?"

"Like I said at the ball, the ragged servant girl in my household had the slippers and I managed to take it off from her" Frex admits.

"So...she's your servant girl" Madam Morrible nodded

"You could imagine when I discovered her subterfuge how horrified I was" Frex replied.

"Your servant girl has caused a great disturbance in the kingdom and to the Prince, she is no good to him and to all of Oz" Morrible firmly pointed out

"I agree, which is why I banished her out of Oz forever" Frex replied.

"To where, may I ask?" Madam Morrible asked.

"Somewhere where she'll be force to work till she dies, that's all I know" Frex responded.

Madam Morrible examines the slipper and looks at Frex before she said "So you banished her to the Badlands Prison, am I right?"

"I...I have no idea-!" Frex tried to sliver-tongue his way.

"Don't make any excuses, Governor, The Ozian Officals told me; I was the one who created that prison in the first place" Madam Morrible chuckled with a grin.

"Oh, so you're in charge of it" Frex asked.

"Indeed and I say you made the perfect decision of getting that horrible witch to my prison" Madam Morrible replied.

"I agree, she is an abomination before the world with her ugly skin and wicked talents" Frex agreed.

"You told no one else about this?" Madam Morrible asked.

"Not even my own daughters; No one need ever know the truth" Frex responded.

"You've spared the kingdom a great deal of embarrassment and I should like to keep it that way" Madam Morrible nodded.

"And to show I bear no ill will, I would like to make a bargain for you and the Prince" said Frex.

"A bargain?" Madam Morrible asked in confusion.

"Yes, think of it as an apology gift for that horrible spectacle that my wicked servant girl has caused in this kingdom" Frex explained.

"I see...Very well, I'm listening" Madam Morrible replied.

"You remember my daughter, Nessarose" Frex started.

"Oh yes! A very beautiful and charming woman" Morrible nodded.

"Well, I was going to make her the next Governess of Munchkinland but I'd like to give her a chance at winning the prince's heart. Just think of it, madam, with Nessarose's beauty and charm with my help for the prince, your kingdom and all of Oz will come to the next grand era for many years to come" Frex continued.

Madam Morrible smiles at Frex and replied "I find this interesting and I'll have to agree, your daughter does look worthy to be the next queen"

"Indeed and together, we can set that troubled boy up properly, whipped him to shape like the king and queen should've done properly a long time ago" Frex nodded.

"I agree, The king has grown soft and less prideful when he married that woman" Madam Morrible agreed.

"So, is it a deal? Shall we set Prince Fiyero and Nessarose up and have them together for the kingdom?" Frex asked as he extends his hand out.

"Agreed! But you do realize we could be commiting treason for overthrowing the king and queen's rule with this set-up" Madam Morrible asked.

"Relax, madam, No one shall know, My daughter shall do as she says" Frex replied.

* * *

Back at the Thropps mansion, Nessarose was still weeping for the loss of her step sister now that she is gone to the Badlands; Suddenly the young lady heard someone grunting near her window before she turns to see Boq climbing up near her window.

"Hello" Boq greeted nervously.

"Boq! Thank Oz you're here! I need your help" Nessarose happily gasped.

"What is it Nessarose?" Boq asked.

"It's my father, he's out of control!" Nessarose panicked.

"What do you mean?" Boq asked.

"Years ago when my stepmother died, he revealed he didn't like my stepsister Elphaba, due to her green skin and much loved by most people so he took everything from her and made poor Elphaba into a servant for him" Nessarose confessed.

"What?!" Boq gasped.

"He abuses her, mistreats her and even starves her to death for ten long years...I wanted to help her, really I did but...but..." Nessarose continued.

"But what?" Boq asked.

Nessarose sadly lifts her the bottom of her dress up to reveal two bronze clamps on her legs as Boq gasped in horror; "The Disobedient Clamps! They're supposed to be destroyed and illegalized years ago"

"Everytime I don't do as father says or even go against him, the clamps get so hot and it stings my legs so bad" Nessarose sadly said.

"I'm so sorry Nessarose" Boq apologized.

"I want to get them off but it stings me every time I try" Nessarose said, looking at the champs.

"Then I'll get them off" Boq bravely volunteered.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt" Nessarose refused.

"I rather be in pain then to see you upset and hurt" Boq honestly replied before he grabs the clamps which started to burn his hands from the magic on it.

"Boq, stop!" Nessarose pleaded at the agonized munchkin.

Boq didn't give up for soon, through extreme agony and bravery, he got both of the clamps off and threw them in the fireplace where they slowly burn to rust, destroying it.

"A=Are you OK?" Boq groaned in pain and concern for Nessarose.

"Boq...you save me" Nessarose gasped.

"Of course, I like you Nessarose; really I do! I want to see you happy, not in pain and feeling sad" Boq confessed.

"Oh Boq, I love you" Nessarose cried and pulls the munchkin in for a kiss.

The tall munchkin was blushing hard and at the same time, he was very happy that the girl has a crush on was kissing him.

"How touching..."

They soon turn to see Frex with his arms crossed; glaring at Boq as the tall munchkin angrily yet frighteningly stuttered "You!"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Nessarose, choosing a servant boy over a prince, you are bringing shame to this family like your stepsister was" Frex scolded Nessarose.

"The only person who is bringing shame to this family is you, father!" Nessarose scolded back.

"Excuse me?!" Frex furiously exclaimed.

"You heard me! You claim to be a Governor of all Munchkinland residents; your title represents friends to those who are in different culture but you are selfish, wicked, and unspeakably evil and also, how dare you accused Elphaba for my physical state! She had nothing to do with what I am; you just said to make her look wicked in front of everyone" Nessarose ranted.

"Young lady, I silent that mouth of yours if I were you, darling" Frex coldly ordered.

"No! For too long you've kept me in silent all those years, tormented and fashioned up to be some kind of diamond for you to show but I had enough! I am sick of you hurting my stepsister and making her into a slave for your own selfish needs! This has to stop, father, I don't want to marry the prince, I love Boq and I want to be with him!" Nessa angrily yelled at Frex.

Frex glared at his daughter, furiously disgusted by her actions as he reply with: "How could you Nessa? I love you so much and I did everything for you, all for you and this is how you repay me?!"

"I never wanted those things you gave me or set me out to be! I never wanted to be Governess or Queen; I wanted to be my own person and not someone you want me to be" Nessarose snapped.

"But I wanted this for you because I love you, my dear girl" Frex said.

"You don't love me for who I am, you love me because you think I'm more beautiful than anyone in this family and you used me as some kind of royal jewel you can flash around to everyone to be phrased and noticed...I don't want that, father, I'm not a thing you can use and prance around with; I am a human being with true feelings but now that your cursed champs are gone, I can finally be free from you and your wicked deeds" Nessarose sternly concluded.

Frex darkens his glare at Nessarose as he sighed "I hate to do this to you, darling but sometimes you leave me no choice"

Boq got in front of Nessarose as he nervously yet angrily snapped "D-Don't you touch her!"

"Get out of the way, boy, if you know what's good for you" Frex warned the tall munchkin.

"I don't care if you're her father, I won't let you hurt her" Boq refused.

Frex suddenly punches Boq down and kicks him in the stomach a few times while Nessarose cries Boq's name before Frex knocked out the poor boy with a kick to the face.

"Boq! No!" Nessarose cried.

"Now look what you made me do, Nessarose, you made me hurt him" Frex sighed.

"You monster! I hate you!" Nessarose screamed.

"I should have known spending time with that green girl can mess you up like this but no matter, you'll be better soon, I promise" Frex simply reply.

The Governor grabbed the poor defenceless girl out of the wheelchair as Nessarose screams and struggles to break free of Frex's grip but to no avail.

"Nessarose, control yourself" Frex snapped at his daughter.

"Let me go, you horrible brute!" Nessarose snapped back.

Frex sternly sighed and shoves Nessarose to her bed before tying her legs and arms to the bed posts as he softly said "I do love you, my precious girl but this is for your own good"

"You can't do this!" Nessarose cried.

"Just think my dear, soon you will be Queen" Frex said with a smile.

"I'll never be Queen" Nessarose spatted at the Governor.

"You don't have a choice"

Soon the tied-up girl saw Madam Morrible with Elphaba's sliver slippers as she gasped

"The Royal Vizier?! What are you doing here and why do you have Elphaba's slippers?!"

"They're your slippers now darling and we agreed that you'll be perfect for the prince to have as his bride and soon-to-be Queen; Not like that hideoteous toad that you had to spend half of your poor life with" Madam Morrible replied.

"Elphaba was a great stepsister and the only one who knew the real me!" Nessarose yelled at the girl.

"Your stepsister was a swine" Madam Morrible scoffed.

"Now, now madam, let's not upset my dear girl" Frex said.

"Fine...Now let's get this over and done with" said Madam Morrible.

The Royal Vizier puts on the sliver slippers on Nessarose before she started to chant a spell on the shoes which made the poor girl concerned.

"What does that mean?" Nessarose frightfully asked.

As Madam Morrible was chanting a spell, Nessarose soon cried out in pain "Aaah! The shoes! It feels like they're on fire! What have you done to me?"

The sliver slippers begin to glow like fiery jewels before they were turned into ruby slippers and suddenly Nessarose felt cold before she passes out.

"W-What have you done to her?!" Frex demanded.

"Relax, relax...Watch" Madam Morrible said.

Nessarose eyes were open again but the girl seemed different as she looked like a possessed china doll fugure before the Vizier added

"As long as those slippers are on her feet, she remains obedient to you"

"Nessarose, can you hear me?" Frex asked.

"Yes...father..." Nessarose replied in a cold way.

"You are going to marry the Prince soon, will you accept his hand in marriage?" Frex asked.

"Of course father" Nessarose, under the influence of the spell, obeyed.

"That's my precious little girl" Frex grinned happily.

The two adults soon looked at the unconscious servant munchkin before Frex firmly asked

"What should we do with this one? He knows too much"

"Don't worry, Governor; I'll handle it!" Madam Morrible deviously giggled.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 18: Heart to Heart**

* * *

The next morning, the Queen of Oz was avoiding the King at all cost for, to the Queen's point of view, his disapproving behavior last night; She tried to talk to her son but he never replied or open the door since Elphaba fled the castle in humiliation and she was very angry at Madam Morrible as well as the Govenor of Munchkinland for denouncing a sweet innocent woman like Elphaba.

She knew deep in her heart that Elphaba cares for Fiyero, even if she never met much of Elphaba, she can talk by the way her son is with her; For the longest time she had never seen Fiyero so very happy to anyone other than herself and now his heart is truly broken and she will finally not put up with her husband and Madam Morrible for much longer. It's time for the Queen to put her foot down and talk some sense into her loving yet strict husband

The king enters the room, annoyed that Fiyero still refuses to let him in the room and avoiding him as he sighed "I don't believe this"

"Well you should, you made this happened last night" The Queen scoffed.

"Fiyero won't let any of us in to reason with him, He really needs to choose a bride to be his queen and he must straighten himself up to take the next stage of becoming King" The King strictly informed.

"Oh would you stop being so high and mighty for once and just hear him out or even hear me out for Oz sake" The Queen snapped.

"I beg your pardon?" The King asked a bit in bewilderment.

"You heard me! You and Madam Morrible acted so atrocious last night, denying a poor innocent woman; have you no shame!" The Queen angrily scolded.

"That woman could have being foul play to harm our son and this kingdom" The King firmly replied.

"You don't really believe that foolish nonsense, do you?!" The Queen asked in bewilderment"

"Do _you_?" The King questioned the Queen to which the older lady glared at him.

"No I don't believe in the Governor's words, for I know, he could've being jealous that our son didn't choose his daughters! Trust me, I've seen it before, many people would lie to win the heart of royalty" The Queen replied with her arms crossed.

"I just want what is best for our son", my love The King replied.

"No, you just don't want him to end up an embarrassment, you never raised him all those years, I did! You spend all of those years helping those in need as you promised but not once, were you ever there for your son when he needed!" The Queen vented in despair.

"What are you trying to say, dear?" The King asked.

"He was all alone, mistreated by Madam Morrible, he never had a chance to spend time with you because you put him aside no matter how much you promised him" The Queen explained.

"My dear...I know I wasn't a good father like I am a king but I made vows for this kingdom and I had to stick by them" The King replied.

"But does it ever hurt you to be a father to your son, rather than being a king? Don't you remember the first time we've met? I was a peasant girl and you said you loved me" The Queen said.

"I do love you but that woman is different" The King said.

"Why? Because she's green and may have sorcery?" The Queen scoffed a bit.

"I just don't want my son to be shunned by the people if they hate her for she is" The King explained.

"Darling, Fiyero wouldn't care and besides, not everyone likes us in Oz and as you recall, they wanted us not to be married because I wasn't born from royalty and yet you still married me because you loved me" The Queen said.

"I know but what are you trying to say?" The King asked.

"We didn't married for the crown, we married for love and that's what Fiyero wants to do too...He loves her, he wants to be with her...Just let him be with that girl and I know deep down, they'll be a wonderful couple together and a great royal family" said the Queen.

The King had a really long hard thought about this as some of the Queen's words rang true, yet due to all those years of ruling the kingdom with great heart, he forgotten some of the ways he used to be as a young man, in the end he was like his own son once upon a time; not really want to marry for the sake of the kingdom but to marry for love and happiness too.

"Do you really, really think that this girl, this Elphaba, is perfect for our son?" The King asked.

"Of course I do, I may not have known her for so long but I can tell deep down in my heart that they are in love with each other and are so happy together" The Queen replied.

"I never mention this to you but before she left at the ball...she told me something" The King started.

"And what was that, darling?" The Queen asked.

"She said to me wanted to say in these exact words" The King added before quoting Elphaba:

"Your Majesty, your son, Fiyero, is the most wonderful person I ever met; So wonderful and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you, he wants to be King but he's just afraid"

"Afraid of disappointing you or losing your respect and your love as a father to him as he fears the same for his mother; The queen does understand Fiyero but he needs a father to guide him, not a king or a teacher's perspectives. I also hope that what I said just now doesn't offend you in any way, your majesty, I only wish to help Fiyero and you out because...I like him and I reckon you are a great father as you are a great king"

The Queen smiles as she knew Elphaba told the King what he needed to hear before she asked "And what do you think of that?"

"I thought little about it but now I...well..." The King said; feeling puzzled.

"Well?" The Queen asked.

"Maybe...I could try and see if she could be good for Fiyero" said the King.

"Do you even love Fiyero?" The Queen asked.

"Of course I do, I love both you and Fiyero, you're my family" The King replied.

"Then would you rather see your son being depressed and unloved as he was for so long with you?" The Queen asked.

The King looked at the portrait of himself holding his baby son in his arms as he begins to realize that Elphaba and the Queen are right. He needs to be more a father to Fiyero and less than a king at times; he was like Fiyero as a child and he only wanted what was best for Fiyero but he realizes now, he ruined that chance for his own son.

Shame and sadness came upon the king, for he now truly regrets defying Elphaba to be with Fiyero; for he knew that no matter if she was green or had magic on her side, she was the reason Fiyero was happy and grown mature as the years went by. Elphaba, the girl who taught Fiyero more of the world and life than Madam Morrible did; the girl who cared for Fiyero so much that she didn't care if he wasn't a prince or so and finally, the girl who was so kind, so caring with so much courage that she approached the king with lovely words and lovely manners towards them.

"You're right...Fiyero is right...She is the one for him and I blindly took her away from him...What have I done?" The King shamefully said,

"Father?"

The King and Queen turn their gazes to their son at the door before the King said "Fiyero, my son, come in"

"How much did you hear?" The Queen asked her son.

"Most of it" Fiyero admits.

"Fiyero...I want to apologize to you; I pushed you aside when you needed me, I wasn't a great father as I was a king" The King confessed.

"Father, please—!" Fiyero started.

"No! Please, hear me out! I'm so sorry my boy, I only wanted what was best for you but I finally see now that you already have it and I took that girl away from you without giving you and that girl a chance to explain everything to me...I know you hate me and you have every right to be but I promise that I will do the true right thing for you" The King sadly continued.

"Dad...I don't hate you, I want to be king but I'm scared" Fiyero admitted.

"Scared of what, my son?" The King asked in concern.

"Scared that I won't do great like you do, I'm not truly smart or strong like you are. I make mistakes most of my life but thanks to Elphaba, I've matured more and learn to accept my responsibilities...I was afraid of bringing shame to this family and this kingdom...I didn't want that to happen because I love you guys and I don't want to make this home and this world crumbled to the ground because of me" Fiyero vented.

The King soon understands Fiyero's feelings as he slowly embraces his son and said "Son, you could never make me ashamed of you; I love you no matter what happens son because you are my flesh and blood, my pride and my joy like your mother...I was like you once, afraid of being a terrible king but thanks to your mother, we managed to have you and make Oz still going strong"

"Son, you're not alone on this, It's OK to feel like this and I know being a king is not easy but we will help you along the way son" The Queen replied.

"You mean it?" Fiyero hopefully asked.

"Of course dear" The Queen motherly replied and embraces his son too.

"Fiyero, if you wish to marry Elphaba then you have my blessings" The King said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean-!" Fiyero happily asked.

"Yes, I hereby declared that the prince shall choose his bride whoever he wishes, whenever he wishes" The King proudly commanded.

"Thanks dad" Fiyero thanked.

"I love you, son" The King proudly concluded and hugs his son again.

"I love you too, father" Fiyero happily said and embraces his parents.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

The royals turn to see Madam Morrible at the door as the King asked

"What is it, Madam Morrible?"

"I'm here to announce that the Governor of Munchkinland is here with his daughters to gain an audience with you" Madam Morrible replied with a smile.

"Why?" The Queen asked in confusion.

"Oh they just wish to apologize for their servant girl's appalling spectacle last night" Madam Morrible replied with a smirk.

"Well get Boq to get invite them in" said the Queen.

"I'm afraid Boq is under arrested at the moment" Madam Morrible started.

"What?! Why?!" The Queen demanded.

"He stoled the slippers that I meant to return to the Thropps as an apology but I caught him and had him under arrest" Morrible brilliantly lied before she looks at the King and said

"I did tried to tell you that that Munchkin boy wasn't suitable for being a true servant"

"Now wait just a-!" Fiyero started as he doesn't believe in Morrible.

"Hush, Fiyero" The King said before he turns to Morrible and said

"Tell them we'll be right down"

"Of course, your highness" Madam Morrible giggled and heads off to the Thropps.

"Dad, what are you doing? I don't want to see the Governor, I don't trust him after last night" Fiyero said.

"And Boq would never steal anything, He's being Fiyero's best friend for years ever since they were kids" said the Queen.

"I know...at this point, something is not right with Morrible but we cannot let them get the idea...so for now we'll play along and when we find out what's going on and then we can deal with this suspicious situation" said the King.

The Queen and Fiyero looked at one another as they nodded to the King and both said "Alright"

Soon the royal family heads down to the throne room as they saw the Governor of Munchkinland heading their way with Nessarose and the other daughters before Frex, while grinning proudly, whispered to Nessarose

"Now darling, remember what I told you to say, you must repeated every word I said to you before we got here"

"Yes...Father..." Nessarose said through the mind control of the ruby slippers that Madam Morrible enchanted.

"That's my girl" Frex chuckled.

As soon as they reach the royal family, Frex, Phannee and Shenshen bowed before them as Frex said

"It is an honor to be meeting with you, again, your highness"

"Indeed Governor and welcome back to the Emerald Palace" The King bid them welcome.

Soon the two twins got in front of the king before Phannee sweetly said

"I'm Phannee of Munchkinland your highness"

"I'm Shenshen of Munchkinland your highness" Shenshen lovinhly said.

Frex, once again, moved his twin daughters out of the way before he wheels Nessarose closer and added "This is my daughter Nessarose"

"The future Governess of Munchkinland and my, doesn't she look beautiful today, your highness" Madam Morrible asked Fiyero

"Indeed...why?" Fiyero asked.

"Your highness...I wish to apologize for that horrible stunt with the servant girl last night, I wish to discuss a way to make it up for you...Prehaps we can talk privately?" Nessarose asked through the brainwash.

Fiyero looks at the king who nodded as the young man decided to play along and reply: "I accept your kind proposal"

"You guys go along, I need to powder my face a bit" said the Queen.

"Very well, madam" said Madam Morrible who smirked at Frex as they were thinking that their plan was going great in motion.

As the King, Madam Morrible, Frex and the twin sisters follow the two, The Queen remained behind as she heads back up to her room and circles around the room, thinking of what to do.

"Something is not right, Boq is no thief and the Governor couldn't possibly be here just for an apology...What should I do?" The Queen questioned herself.

"Prehaps I can help you with that"

The Queen turns to see Glinda the Good inside her room, making the older lady gasped in alarm and stuttered

"Who are you?! How did you get inside the kingdom?!"

"Your majesty, I can assure you that I mean you no harm...I know Elphaba and I'm here to help you" said Glinda.

"Help me? Who are you, may I ask?" The Queen asked.

Glinda smiles and bows before the queen before she replied: "Your majesty, I am Glinda, Elphaba's fairy godsister...And I'm here to help you and your family"

"Why?" The Queen asked.

"Because not only your son is in danger...Elphaba is in danger too now...She needs our help" Glinda replied.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Rescuing

**Chapter 19: Rescuing**

* * *

The Queen locked the door so no one, not even Madam Morrible could intervened with Glinda and the Queen herself; The Fairy Godsister goes to the Queen and said

"Your majesty, what I'm about to show you is real, no tricks, nothing false, only the truth! You are about to see what kind of man the Governor of Munchkinland is and what he does to poor Elphaba"

Glinda soon uses her magic to show a giant bubble that shows everything of what Frex did to Elphaba, all the abuse, the slavery, the mistreatments and the horrors he had set upon the poor green woman. The Queen was in such horror and disgust of all of this as she shudders in sadness for Elphaba.

"In all my life...I've never seen such horrible things done to a child for so long...How could he'd done all of those unforgivable things to an innocent girl like Elphaba?!" The Queen cried.

"Frex Thropp is a racist hypocrite; he hates Elphaba due to her green skin and wants to harm her because he feels that no child like Elphaba deserves love and kindness for he feared Elphaba will ruin his image as Governor" Glinda responded.

"Well he has ruined his image as a man himself, Not Elphaba" The Queen sternly pointed out.

"Indeed but sadly that's not all, your majesty, Madam Morrible and Frex are plotting against you and your family...Watch" Glinda said.

The Fairy Godsister then shows the Queen, the conversation of Madam Morrible and Frex making the deal of forcing Fiyero to marry Nessarose, removing the king and queen from the royal throne and have Frex as the head of the royal household and all of Oz, making Fiyero's life so miserable and living through the royalty pride and greed through his own daughter with full control of her life and mind.

"They dare to overthrow us and force my son into a life of being a prisoner at the throne?! They are acting against their king and queen!" The Queen angrily snapped.

"You shall deal with them later, your majesty but right now, we need to save Elphaba" Glinda responded.

"What do you mean?!" The Queen asked.

Glinda finally shows the Queen through the magic bubble to reveal where Elphaba is; the poor green woman is wearing dirtier rags and is chained to pole in one of the prison houses, sweeping the floors.

"W-Where is she held at?" The Queen gasped.

"She's at the Badlands Prison" said Glinda.

"The Badlands Prison?" The Queen asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, it's a secret prison created by your Vizier, Madam Morrible to rid of people who are...well...different...people like animals...people like...Elphaba" Glinda sadly replied.

"I should've known Morrible was nothing but a wicked woman...She went against me marrying the King all because I was not born in royalty but raised by it as a peasant girl" The Queen angrily said.

"I see...Well Frex sold Elphaba to the Badlands Prison in order for the Governor to keep her away from Fiyero" Glinda replied.

"How do you know all of this? Who are you really?" The Queen questioned.

"I am Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and my family have being a family of magic for many years. We Uplands help those in need like Elphaba, watched over them and tend to them when needed...I'll be honest I never got the chance to save Elphaba from her abusive family" Glinda started.

"Wait, so does that mean you were the one who disguised Elphaba at the ball that night?" The Queen asked.

"Yes but that's not important, we can't let Frex and Morrible do this; We have to save Elphaba" said Glinda.

"How? How are we going to save her without them knowing?" The Queen asked.

"We wait till the Thropps leave shortly then we put Morrible to sleep then head to the dungeons and free Boq before finally we tell the King and Fiyero about this and organize a rescue mission to save Elphaba and the other people trapped in the Badlands" Glinda suggested.

"I don't know...are you sure this will work?" The Queen asked.

"I'm sure" Glinda nodded.

"OK...Well I'm going back out there, in the meantime, you stay here till I come back" said the Queen.

"No problem, just get the Thropps out now and hurry" said Glinda.

The Queen quietly rushes to the Thropps with the King, Fiyero and Madam Morrible as she spoke

"I apologize for this, Governor but I must speak to my family now and if you don't mind, would you come back another time?"

Madam Morrible and Frex looked at the Queen suspiciously until they both smile at the Queen before Frex said

"Of course your majesty, thank you for your time"

"I'll escort you out then, your grace" Madam Morrible sweetly said

Soon Frex wheels Nessarose away and added "Come along Phannee and Shenshen"

The twins bow before the royals and walked away with their father and Madam Morrible, giggling in a ridiculous way before being silent by their father.

"Something is not right here, madam, The Queen is up to something" Frex quietly hissed to the Vizier.

"Don't fret! I'll take care of her, you just wait till I come back with the acceptation of that boy choosing your daughter" Madam Morrible sternly assured.

"You better be right, I waited too long for this for my precious daughter to rise to fame" said Frex.

"What about us daddy?" Shenshen asked.

"What about you two?" Frex scoffed.

"Well...we're going to be the Governesses of Munchkinland, aren't you happy for that?" Phannee asked.

"Yes, yes, whatever" Frex sighed before they got to the carriage and went back home.

While all of that was happening, the royal family including Glinda were at the dungeons with Boq.

"Boq, are you OK?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, I am" Boq nodded.

"I'm so sorry dear, We never wanted you locked in the dungeons" The Queen apologized.

"So...you believe me?" Boq asked.

"Of course, you've being our loyal servant for years and you're Fiyero's best friend" The King replied.

"We know you wouldn't steal stuff from us" Fiyero asked.

"You got to listen to me, It's the Governor of Munchkinland! He-!" Boq panicked.

"We know darling, calm down, We know what Morrible and the Governor are doing" said the Queen.

"Y-You do?" Boq asked in confusion

"Yes, all thanks to her, She's shown us the truth with her magic" said the King.

"Nice to meet you Bick" Glinda greeted, accidently mispronouncing Boq's name.

"It's Boq and how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Boq, when an Upland gains his or her magic, he or she's bound to speak only the truth till the day he or she dies" Glinda confessed before showing a small mark on her shoulder which is a blue bubble.

"And what happens when you lie?" Fiyero asked.

"You lose your magic for hours or even days" Glinda replied.

"That makes sense" Fiyero nodded.

Soon the King lets Boq out and said

"We must stop Morrible and Frex"

"And we must save Elphaba, I don't want to lose the girl I love to a bunch of horrible people in that dreadful place" Fiyero pointed out.

"And we must save Nessarose too!" Boq called out.

"Why the Governor's favorite daughter?" The King asked.

"She's being mistreated by that horrible Governor too! He used to put the Disobedient Clamps on her to keep her silent and from disobeying him" Boq explained.

"That fiend!" The King hissed to himself.

"And Madam Morrible stole the sliver slippers from that girl and enchanted them on Nessarose to make her like a puppet" Boq explained.

"Poor girl" The Queen gasped.

Suddenly they a small rattle of stone falling before they turn to see Madam Morrible, spying on them as she realizes she's being caught.

"You!" Fiyero angrily exclaimed.

"Well, it's out in the open isn't it" Madam Morrible sighed.

"You horrible woman; How dare you and that Governor try to overthrow us and make our son into your prisoner?"

"I'm not turning your son into a prisoner; you raised me into being weak like you were as king" Madam Morrible explained.

"You watch what you say Morrible or it shall be your last" The King warned.

"I warned your father not to marry that girl but you refused and denied your father's wishes so I intended to do the right thing and have the Governor straighten that boy up so together we can make Oz be the perfect place as it was years ago" said Morrible with a glare.

"For you maybe but not for Oz; My father never cared for me and I was blinded to see that I almost became him but I will not let you control your son's life anymore and I will see to it that you shall be punish" The King angrily replied.

"Well...I guess I have to do things myself then, if you can't raise a king, just let a queen rule instead" Madam Morrible sighed in annoyance.

"You clearly have no idea how you are dealing with, Morrible" The Queen scolded.

"You made the King weak! You were never mean to be Queen; just like that disgusting girl was never meant for your son...But now that I'm not in the mood to lose to you guys, I'm afraid I'll have to deal with this problem myself" Madam Morrible viciously replied.

"Are you threatening us Morrible?" Fiyero sternly asked.

"No, I'm ridding the main problem of the kingdom right now for the past king and future queen" Morrible deviously laughed.

Soon the Vizier uses her magic to attack the royals when suddenly Glinda uses her magic in the nick of time as a bubble shield appears and stop Morrible's magic.

"H-How did you do that?!" Madam Morrible gasped.

"You're not the only one with magic here, witch" Glinda smirked.

The Fairy Godsister uses her magic once more to hit Madam Morrible on the head with a bubble to which pink glitter surround the old woman's head, making the Vizier dizzy before she falls to the ground, unconscious.

"What do you do to her?" Boq asked.

"Just knocked her out for a few hours" Glinda giggled.

"Who would have thought that Madam Morrible was the true wicked witch here" The Queen sternly said to herself.

"Well she will pay for her crimes" said the King before he turns to Boq and said

"See if you can drag her into the jail cell and lock her inside"

"Yes sir" Boq obeyed as he drags the unconscious woman into the jail cell before locking her inside.

"Fiyero, Glinda, Come with me!" said the King.

"Where are we going?" Fiyero asked.

"We're going to the Badlands Prison and save Elphaba and the others" The King reply then turns to Glinda and add "Do you know the way there?"

"Yes" Glinda nodded.

"Good because we need your help" said the King.

"How are we three going to save all of those people including Elphaba where there're a hundreds or maybe more Ozian Officials there?" Fiyero asked.

"Simple, we have an army of soldiers" The King replied with a smirk.

"You three are going to be OK?" The Queen asked in concern.

"We will be fine, we promise" said the King.

"Save her and the others, guys, The Kingdom and Elphaba are depending on you now" The Queen worryingly replied.

"Let's stop this madness and set things right once and for all" The King said.

Soon the King, Fiyero and the kingdom's soldiers followed Glinda as she uses her magic to track down where Elphaba is; it wasn't long before they finally reached the Badlands and saw the secret prison.

"There it is..." The King said as he was disgust at the state of the prison.

"Elphaba is in that horrible place?" Fiyero asked in concern.

"Yes" Glinda sadly nodded.

"What are we going to do, dad?" Fiyero asked.

"Alright, listen up, I want groups to split up around the prison and infiltrate the prison, I don't want anyone to be killed, I want those Ozian Officials alive and captured" The King said to his soldiers

"Yes sir!" They replied.

"Now spilt up and wait for my signal" The King ordered.

"Yes your Ozness" The soldiers obeyed and split up quietly around the prison.

"Come with me you two" The King said to Fiyero and Glinda as they moved in.

As soon as they reached the top part of the hill of the prison, they saw Elphaba in chains being abused by the Ozian Officals.

"Come on green girl, dance for us" One of them mocked.

The men threw pebbles and trash at the poor woman who trying so hard to be brave and not cry before the leader said

"Come now girl, you heard what they said, Dance for them.

"N-No...Please" Elphaba begged.

The leader slapped Elphaba and spat "Don't talk back to me, just shut up and do as you are told, little toad"

Fiyero angrily couldn't stand to see Elphaba being treated this way anymore as he grabs his rifle up and swings on the tree vines to get to the prison.

"Fiyero, wait!" The King gasped.

Fiyero yells out angrily before he kicks the leader down while swinging before he gets down, points his rifle at the leader of the prison and shouted

"Let the green girl go!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba gasped in alarm that the man she love was here right now to save her.

"How in Oz?!" Elphaba happily gasped out.

"Who are you?! How dare you attack me this way!" The leader yelled.

Fiyero glares at the Ozian Officials and yelled

"Let her go! Or explain to all Oz how you men watched while your leader was slain!"

He points the rifle at the leader and readies the trigger to fire him before Elphaba gasped out in fear

"Fiyero, no…"

"I said let her go!" Fiyero screamed at the men.

There was silence for a moment before the leader grunted "Do it! Let her go!"

The men soon unlocked the chains from Elphaba as she rushes and embraces Fiyero until they soon saw more Ozian Officials approaching them dangerously with crossbows.

"Stay close Elphaba, no matter what" Fiyero said while pointing his rifle at them.

"Kill them both!" The leader snapped.

"I don't think so" Glinda sternly said.

She uses her magic to trap the crossbows much to the men's confusion before the King bellowed to the soldiers

"Now!"

Soon all of the army of the King's barged in the prison as they each yelled out

"Attention halt; In the name of the king!"

"Put your hands up in the air and don't move!"

Soon all of the Ozian Officials were captured and imprisoned as the soldiers freed every slave, animal and human alike; Fiyero soon holds Elphaba close as she happily cries

"Fiyero, it is you! I thought I would never see you again!"

"It's OK Elphaba, it's all over; you're safe now with me and I'll never let you go through this nightmare ever again" Fiyero happily assured the green woman and kisses her lovingly.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	21. Justice

**Chapter 20: Justice**

* * *

When everything at the Badlands Prison was settled, The King returns to his son and Elphaba after interrogating the leader of the Ozian Officials.

"So how is everything going on, Father?" Fiyero asked.

"The leader of the so-called Ozian Officials gave us every person in Oz who made deals with these atrocious men and one of them was the Governor of Munchkinland" The King replied.

"Frex banished me to this place so he wouldn't let me be with your son, your majesty" Elphaba sadly said.

"Is it true what he has done to you? Did you made you into a slave as a young child and abused, mistreated and slaved you all those years when your dear mother passed away?" The King asked in deep concern.

Elphaba woefully nods yes to the King as the royal men didn't like the outcome for what Frex had put poor Elphaba through.

"What else did he do, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked while putting an arm around the girl for comfort.

"He...He changed my name to Fabala as a slave name and I learned he forged my mother's will so he can take everything from my mother and sell them for his selfish needs before he took over the place like it was his castle" Elphaba explained.

"I assure you, Elphaba, He will face up to his crimes" said the King.

Soon one of the soldiers walks up to the king and the couple with another mistreated prisoner and said

"Sir we found this goat, chained up to a cage in the well"

Elphaba looks at the goat before she realizes that it was Dr Dillamond, Elphaba and Melena's dear friend to the Diggs family as she gasped in alarm.

"Dr Dillamond!"

"Do you know him?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, he's my mother's and my dear friend! Frex didn't want animals in his home; so he sold him to this prison when I was first became his slave" Elphaba replied and rushes to the goat.

Elphaba was in shock to see that Dr Dillamond was scruffy, dirty, badly bruised and wet from all those years of slavery in this prison.

"Oh Dr Dillamond..." Elphaba sobbed.

The goat groaned before he looks up to see Elphaba as he slowly recognizes the girl and shockingly gasped out

"E...El...Elphaba..."

"Dr Dillamond, it's me! Elphaba!" Elphaba sobbed again.

"E...Elphaba...my dear...girl...look at you...Y-You look so much like your dear mother" Dr Dillamond quietly chuckled and touches the girl's face for the first time in a long time.

"I'm so sorry of what Frex putted you through" Elphaba wept.

"I-I'll be fine..." Dr Dillamond coughed weakly.

"Sir, As King I shall promise you that all of you including yourself shall be nurse back to health and back on your feet as well as those who had did this terrible deals with the Ozian Officials shall pay for their crimes" The King vowed.

"We need to get him to the hospital with the other victims" One of the soldiers said.

"Then be on your way and hurry" The King ordered.

"Yes sir" The Soldiers obeyed and took the victims including Dr Dillamond away.

Fiyero holds Elphaba close before the king walks up to them and said

"Miss Elphaba...I wish to greatly apologize to you for what I did to you and my son at the second ball; You see, I only wanted what was best for my son but now I see that you are what's best for my son...I just didn't see it clear and blindly believe on those awful rumors...Can you ever forgive me, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba smiles at the King before she bows and said

"I forgive you sire, I may not be a princess but I love your son more than anything in this world and if I had to be Queen, then I shall do my best to keep the kingdom's pride and love for Oz"

"You have my blessings, both of you" The King proudly replies.

"Thank you father" Fiyero thanked.

Suddenly Glinda wanders by the scenario as she asked

"What's going on now? I thought I heard…" She then sees Elphaba and happily gasped "Elphie! Oh thank Oz you're alive!"

"Glinda! What are you doing here?!" Elphaba happily gasped.

"She went to the Kingdom and showed us everything about you, Frex, Nessarose, the twins and everything that was happening" Fiyero explained.

"In fact, none of us would've being here for now if it wasn't for Glinda" The King pointed out as he turns to Glinda and adds:

"On behalf of the Kingdom and all of Oz, we thank you Glinda for saving not just our lives but for all of those victims in Oz"

"How can we ever thank you Glinda?" Elphaba happily asked.

"No need to thank me, being Glinda the Good is what I was born to do" Glinda proudly replied.

"But if you please, Glinda, if your magical family is like you then I want to raise you high and make your deeds and title go noticed" The King offered.

"Really? Oh thank you, your majesty" Glinda squealed in happiness and hugs the King who chuckles at this.

"Is she allow to do that?" Elphaba asked.

"Father seems to be OK by it" Fiyero chuckled.

"So, your majesty, what do we do about Frex and the others now?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"My dear child, you leave that all to me" The King assured the green woman.

And true to his word, in a few hours since the downfall of the Ozian Officials, who were arrested for life for their crimes, The King had all of his soldiers hunted down the people who made the deals with the Ozian Officials and have them locked away for years.

Back at the kingdom, the royal family including Boq and Dr Dillamond, who had fully healed perfectly, were watching as the girls brought in the last person they wish to confront; Frex and his twin daughters along with the brain-washed Nessarose.

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare your soldiers barged in my home?! I demanded a explanation!" Frex raged furiously.

"Silence!" The King bellowed at the Governor who flinched in fear quickly before the King angrily added

"Governor, we've discoverate your deals with the Ozian Officials as well as your plans on overthrowing the kingdom and attempting to control my son for your wicked deeds...Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Choose your words wisely, Governor, they may be your last" The Queen sternly warned.

The Governor was speechless for the first time as he was afraid of the outcome before nervously chuckling

"Well...A-A father would do anything to keep his daughters happy!"

"Father! How could you?!" Phannee reacted in disgust despite her knowing the plan.

"Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call him family" Shenshen lied as she also knows about the plan as well.

"Me too" Phannee added to defend herself.

"How dare you, you horrible traitorous swines!" Frex yelled at the twins.

"Silence! All of you!" The King bellowed.

"Bring Miss Nessarose forward please" The Queen commanded.

One of the soldiers wheeled Nessarose to Glinda as a reluctant Frex stuttered "W-What are you doing to her?! Who is that girl next to Nessarose?"

"I am Glinda, Elphaba's Fairy Godsister and I'm the reason she got to the ball" Glinda replied before she smirks at the shocked Governor and mocked "You're welcome"

Glinda soon uses her magic to break the spell from Nessarose as the ruby slippers came off Nessarose's feet and they were slowly changing back to sliver slippers.

"W-Where am I?" Nessarose groaned.

"It's OK Nessarose, you're safe! I've freed you from your father's grasp" Glinda assured.

"My dear precious little girl" Frex tried to sweet-talk his daughter to him.

Nessarose glared at Frex and viciously said "I'm not your precious little girl anymore, Governor, I don't belong to you! I'm free from your wicked grasp!"

"Nessa! Are you OK?" Boq asked in concern as he rushes to Nessarose's side.

"Boq! You're OK!" Nessarose happily cried and hugs the man he loves.

"You; servant boy! Get away from her at once!" Frex barked at Boq.

"You do not make the orders here, Governor, Only the Queen and I do and if Miss Nessarose wishes to be with our loyal servant, Boq, then you have no power to stop her, for she has denied you now" The King firmly said to the Governor.

"I've given you everything and this is how you repay me?!" Frex hissed at Nessarose.

"You don't love me as a daughter, you love me as a jewel to your own selfish pride and greed...You'd use me and my looks to get everything _you_ wanted and not what I truly wanted, to be a family together...That was all I ever wanted but now you three are not my family anymore" Nessarose sternly defied the Governor before she kisses Boq on the lips, much to Frex's shock and rage.

Soon the guards dragged out Madam Morrible who was in special anti-magic cuffs to make sure the Vizier does use her magic to escape.

"It was all his idea! He made me do it!" Morrible tried to excuse herself.

"Oh shut up you old hag" Frex snapped.

"Why you bald headed buffoon!" Morrible growled.

"ENOUGH!" The King bellowed at the two villains.

"Frexspar Thropp, Madam Morrible, you both are hereby forthwith stripped of your titles and both of you are to sentenced to death for your unspeakable crimes against all of Oz and this Kingdom... Unless by some miracle, someone here will speak for you both" The Queen strictly said.

The two looked around in a panic to see if anyone would speak for them but were all cast down by the glares of all the people in the kingdom as Frex nervously chuckled

"I-I'm sure my follow governors would speak out for me"

"I will speak for them..."

Soon everyone turns to see Elphaba at the stairway, wearing a black fabric dress with a pointy black hat, to some people she had the imitation of a witch but in fairness, she was looking beautiful like a princess in her own beautiful way.

The green woman walks down to the two prisoners then looks to the king and said

"As much as what mostly my stepfather and what Madam Morrible agreed to do with me was horrible but I rather not have them killed, less we look like hypocrites to all of Oz for doing something these people done to those slaves for years"

"I see...very well...Do what you believe is right, Elphaba" The King nodded.

Elphaba smiles at the King before she looks at Frex before she said

"I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment, and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me every single day for the rest of your life"

"And do you really think that this prince will be the one for you, girl?" Frex sternly questioned.

Elphaba turns her back on Frex and moves to Fiyero who walks up to her and asked.

"Elphaba, do you have anything you wish to say to me before I ask you something?"

Would who she was, who she really was, be enough? There was no magic to help her this time. This is perhaps the greatest risk that anyone will take...To be seen as how she truly is.

"Your Majesty...I'm no princess. I have no carriage, no parents and no dowry. I do not even know if those beautiful slippers will fit; But...if it does...will you take me as I am? An honest green woman who loves you" Elphaba confessed.

"Of course I will. But only if you will take me as I am" Fiyero started before he kneels on the ground and proposed

"I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love... But I would feel like a king if you, Elphaba, would be my wife"

"I forbid you to do this, Fabala!" Frex hissed, trying once more to gain control of Elphaba.

"And this kingdom forbids you to forbid her! Who are you to stop the future King of Oz announcing his love for her?" The King angrily snapped at Frex.

"Are you an emperor? A saint? A lord?" The Queen strictly questioned.

"I am her father!" Frex bellowed at the royals which made Elphaba quietly glared at Frex.

"You have never been...and you never will be my father" Elphaba softly yet firmly denounced Frex.

"Come now, Elphaba" Fiyero softly said and extends up his hand to her.

Elphaba was about to take her hand when Frex angrily grabs her and growled

"Just remember who you are, you wicked hidious wretch!"

"Do NOT touch her that way, Governor!" The King exclaimed as the guards seized Frex and hits him with their rifles, making Frex groaned on his knees.

Elphaba walks up to the villains as Madam Morrible nervously chuckled.

"Miss Elphaba, dear, I know we've had our minuscule differenceations in the past—"

"Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare? In captivity?" Elphaba asked.

"What? I don't—" Madam Morrible stuttered.

Captivity. Prison. Personally I don't think you'd hold up very well. You see, my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will!" Elphaba replied before she turns to the king and queen and adds

"I purpose we used the Badlands Prison to keep every prisoner like these two locked away for their crimes"

"An interesting idea, Let us do it then" The King agreed.

"By order of the kingdom, you two are to locked away at the Badlands Prison for life while you'll be force to work hard for your crimes" The Queen ordered.

"You cannot do this!" Frex yelled.

"Watch us..." Elphaba softly said before she turns to the guards and commanded loudly

"Take them away!

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Both Frex and Morrible screamed as the guards dragged them out of the castle and banished them into the Badlands Prison, forever.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

* * *

As soon as Elphaba walks to Fiyero, she stands by his side before the Prince kneels before the green woman and gently puts the sliver slippers on Elphaba.

Fiyero looks up with a smile and said "Fits like a glove"

"Indeed so" Elphaba chuckled.

"So...do you accept my proposal?" Fiyero nervously asked.

"Yes, I do" Elphaba accepted.

Fiyero and Elphaba soon hold and kiss each other happily before the King called out

"All hail your future king and queen of Oz"

The crowd cheers for them to which Elphaba smiles happily; Her dream has finally came true, she has the man she loves and all of Oz has accepted her for who she is.

"Fiyero, I want to remember this moment. Always; nobody's looking at me funny and nobody's pointing at me badly! For the first time, I'm somewhere… where I belong" Elphaba happily said.

"You look positively—emerald!" Fiyero chuckled to which the couple laughed together.

Soon Phannee and Shenshen slowly and nervously approached the couple and bowed before them as Elphaba walks to them and said softly;

"Now...what do I do with you two?"

"Please don't put us in jail! Please Elphaba!" Phannee begged.

"I know what we did to you all those years were so wrong but we're sorry, really we are, we're so sorry!" Shenshen whimpered.

"Oh please, you two are not even sorry" Nessarose scoffed.

"Nessa, please" Elphaba gently hushed her stepsister.

"I'm sorry but seriously Elphaba, they're just like father! They didn't care about us and they were happy to see you gone! Why should they go scot-free when like father, they caused you so much misery" Nessarose pointed out.

"Because like us...they're just victims too" said Elphaba.

"What? What do you mean that these two are victims like us from Frex's mistreatment?" Nessarose asked in confusion.

"Nessa, they longed for Frex's love and affection as every child would for their parents but Frex had always pushed them aside for you...Yes what they did to me was wrong but I don't blame them for acting that way, they've being following Frex's teachings since the day they were both born before you...They never understood how everything works in this world properly" Elphaba explained.

"But why Elphaba? They'll never accept us as who we are, I just believe they'll still remain being the heartless sisters they are" Nessarose sadly pointed out.

"You could be right Nessa, not saying you are wrong but they are still our sisters and I believe deep down if we can show them what we went through for all those years ago, they could really understand us more and we can get them a second chance" Elphaba replied.

"Very well...if that's what you wish then I won't deny you, Elphaba" Nessarose nodded as she understood Elphaba.

The green woman looks down at the frightened twins before she said to them

"You can relax, I won't put you both in jail; however, you two were very horrible to both Nessarose and myself all those years ago and you know it. If you are truly sorry then I shall do what is right for you two, you will both be my maids for the time being"

"Maids? You want us to be your maids?" Shenshen asked in confusion.

"Yes, which means you two will do chores for this kingdom and eventually you will know what was it like to be myself from what your father done to me...Hopefully then, you can understand me more and learn to accept both Nessarose and me" said Elphaba.

"B-But...what if you put us through so much work like father did to you?" Phannee asked in fear.

"Don't worry you both, I won't force you into too much work like Frex did on me" Elphaba assured the twins.

Phannee and Shenshen knew they cannot boss Elphaba around anymore and are on the start of the path of understanding their stepsister more as they nodded and replied

"Thank you Elphaba"

Elphaba smiles at her stepsisters and then to the royals as Fiyero said "You did right"

* * *

As the weeks went by, Elphaba tended to her duties on being the future queen with Fiyero and for the first time, they were actually looking forward to not only be husband and wife but to make Oz go through a grand era where everything is fair and equal for all of Oz, human and animals alike.

Nessarose is happily together with her love one, Boq as they grow closer and closer to each other every day, much to the kingdom's joy for them. As for the twins, they were reluctant to work for Elphaba at first but eventually they finally understood of what Elphaba went through all those years as they felt extremely guilty for all the wrong doing they did to both Elphaba and Nessarose.

Phannee and Shenshen finally emotionally apologized to both Nessarose and Elphaba for their mistreatment on them and they were both forgiven by Nessarose and Elphaba as the future queen made them the Governesses of Munchkinland as she believes that they are ready to take on what they were given to do by her.

Dr Dillamond became the kingdom's doctor which was delightful for Elphaba as Dr Dillamond is officially the first animal doctor to be in the kingdom.

As for Glinda, she is still doing her families duties like she did for Elphaba but once in a while, she visits Elphaba to be her Vizier which both the king and queen admitted that Glinda was a much better Vizier than Morrible.

At long last, the big day of the royal wedding has finally come to which Elphaba was standing beside her sisters and Glinda. Each of them were dressed beautifully as Elphaba was wearing the blue dress she wore for the ball.

"Oh Elphaba, you look so beautiful" Phannee happily phrased.

"Thank you, you all look beautiful" Elphaba commented.

"Thanks your majesty" Shenshen thanked.

"Shenshen, call me Elphaba, I maybe Queen soon but you girls are still my sisters" Elphaba chuckled.

"Oh OK" Shenshen giggled.

"I'm so happy for you Elphaba" Nessarose said.

"We are" Glinda happily added.

"Thank you and especially you, Glinda, none of this would be possible if not for you" Elphaba thanked Glinda.

She soon hugs Glinda who then squealed "Group hug"

The girls hugged each other before Dr Dillamond came in and joked "Careful now girls, we wouldn't want to mess the future queen up for her wedding"

The ladies giggled before the goat professor goes to Elphaba and said

"I'm so proud of you Elphaba and I know deep down your mother is very proud of you too"

"I do miss her, to be honest" Phannee admits.

"Yeah, she was a very kind mother" Shenshen added.

"She loved us all and she'll always be here in our hearts" Nessarose said.

"Indeed" Elphaba agreed before she hugs Dr Dillamond.

"Now remember, Elphaba, have courage and be kind" Dr Dillamond happily said.

"Always" Elphaba nodded.

Soon they all were all at the Emerald City church as Fiyero and Elphaba stand before the King, Queen and the Royal Bishop of the Emerald City; Fiyero looked at Elphaba with a smile and said

"Are you ready?"

"For anything, so long as it's with you" Elphaba happily replied.

"My Elphaba" Fiyero lovingly said.

"My Yero" Elphaba lovingly replied.

As soon as the wedding was near the end, Elphaba and Fiyero kissed each other lovingly which all of the people inside the building applauded and cheered for their new king and queen of Oz.

And so Fiyero and Elphaba were married and they were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers the kingdom had known in all of Oz; and Elphaba continued to see the world not as it is, but as it could be, if only you believe in courage, kindness and occasionally...just a little bit of magic.

And so they lived happily ever after...For Good

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well there you all go, My Wicked parodied Cinderella fanfic is complete**

 **I hope you all enjoy it :D**

 **Until next time, This is A G Wicked saying good day/night friends :)**


End file.
